


you have the sun, I have the moon

by mithrilstarlight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: Zuko chooses differently in the catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se. Katara's proud of him for it, even if no one else believes that he's really changed.This is basically a season three rewrite because Zutara.





	1. Crossroads

_“Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone has tried to force on you?”_ Iroh had said.

 _“You will have everything you want”_ Azula had said.

 _“The kind of redemption she offers is not for you.”_ Iroh had said.

Azula always lies. Azula always lies. Azula always lies.

 _“Who are you and what do you want?”_ Iroh had said.

Zuko shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Azula, Katara, and Aang stood in front of him, waiting to see which side he would pick there in the catacombs. This was his moment of truth. He didn’t know who he was or what he wanted, but he knew what he didn’t want. “Azula always lies,” he said under his breath as he opened his eyes and looked at Katara. She believed in him. Uncle believed in him.

Zuko launched a fireball at Azula. Aang and Katara stood there, frozen in their stances for a moment as Azula leaped out of the way.

“You’re a traitor, Zuko,” she spat. “Father will never let you come home after this.” She began a counterattack, blue flames hurtling through the air at him.

A blast of air from Aang blew the fire off course and it impacted the ground a few feet to his right. Dust and smoke rose in a cloud around Zuko as he retaliated. “Better a traitor than a liar,” he shouted.

Three on one. He liked those odds. Knowing his wicked little sister, though, she’d probably planned for this and would inevitably escape. That was another defining feature of hers: she was always prepared.

“Oh, Zuzu, you know I’m just looking out for you.” Azula’s smile was sickly sweet, and he was glad to see it vanish as Katara sent half the contents of the canal crashing towards his sister.

Azula vaporized the water, filling the air with hot steam. A gust of wind cleared his sight and he looked up to see Aang flying through the air towards Azula. Wasting no time, she sent a blade of flame hurtling towards himself and Katara before leaping away, leading Aang on a komodo chicken chase. He blocked the flames, checked to make sure Katara wasn’t hurt, and then began sprinting towards Azula across the cavern. Aang and Azula hurtled towards each other head-on. Zuko skidded to a stop, Katara close behind, as Aang was thrown back and impacted the stone wall of the cavern with an impressive amount of force.

“You take the right, I’ll take the left,” Katara said, pulling water from the canal. He nodded and continued sprinting as Aang launched himself back at the princess.

Before Zuko could make it more than a few strides, he was met with a wall of rock, knocking him to the ground. Dai Li agents leapt down from their newly created barrier, cutting both him and Katara off from Azula and Aang.

He swept his leg around, sending a wave of fire to where the agents landed. He had to get to Katara. If they had any chance at all, they couldn’t let the Dai Li separate them. She must have thought the same, because a blockade of ice encircled him, protecting him from the rocks hurtling through the air.

Katara was by Zuko’s side a moment later. They stood back to back, whips of fire and water at the ready as the agents surrounded them. He glanced off to where Aang and Azula were still battling. He wasn’t having much more luck than they were. Azula had him pinned down, Dai Li agents at her back. Aang wavered and then shut himself in a crystal enclosure.

“This isn’t the time,” Zuko muttered.

Katara lashed out at a group of agents. “He’s entering the avatar state,” she hissed as a bright white light shone from inside the enclosure. The crystals shattered, causing everyone, including the Dai Li agents, to stare in awe. The twelve-year-old Avatar rose from the explosion. He made it halfway up the height of the cavern before Azula struck.

The lightning didn’t miss its mark. Azula never misses her mark. Zuko saw Aang fall towards the ground. Katara cried out and ran, riding a wave across the cavern to catch Aang and washing away most of the agents in the process. Zuko turned and set his sights on his sister. Three months ago he might have done the exact same thing. Now, all it did was make him furious. He screamed, throwing fireballs towards her in quick succession as he ran. It was Katara’s call that halted him.

“Zuko, we need to get out of here!” she cried.

Zuko lowered his fists, glowering at Azula before sprinting off to join Katara. He took Aang from her and followed as she made for the waterfall. Being carried up by bended water was a new sensation. If he weren’t carrying the Avatar, he’d worry that she’d drop him back down at the last second and leave him to Azula’s wrath.

“You’ll have another chance,” Katara said as the occupants of the cavern disappeared. “Live to fight another day.”

If only he could say the same for Uncle.

* * *

Katara didn’t know why Zuko chose to betray Azula, but she’d take it. She led her unlikely companion up to the surface where Sokka and Toph were waiting with Appa.

“Katara, why is Zuko carrying Aang?” Sokka asked as she boarded Appa.

She took Aang from Zuko, pulling the limp body onto Appa’s back and laying him down. “Not now, Sokka,” she said, not looking up at her brother as she pulled out the spirit water. This was their only shot at saving Aang. If this didn’t work, well, she didn’t want to think about that.

Her brother must have seen the lightning marks and figured out what happened, because for once there was no response.

She uncorked the spirit water and it glowed under her bending. Glancing up at Zuko, she grimaced. Not but an hour before she had told him she may be able to use this very water to heal his scar. Stone-faced, he looked away and a pang of guilt shot through her heart. Katara turned Aang over and put her hand to his back. The water shone as it sunk into the boy’s wound. Nothing happened and Katara stifled a sob, pulling Aang’s body close. No one said a word as they all held their breath to see if Aang would live.

The avatar’s tattoos glowed for a second and he drew a ragged, shallow breath. Everyone exhaled a heavy sigh of relief. Katara hugged the little boy tighter, crying tears of joy. He would live. The spirits were kind today and Aang would live. She laid him down gently and turned to Sokka.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

Sokka looked back at her, exhaustion written on his face. “We can’t do this on our own. We’ll go to Chameleon Bay and meet up with Dad. He’ll know what to do.” Katara saw him shoot an uneasy look towards Zuko behind her. The spirits gave Aang a second chance tonight. Zuko deserved one, too.

* * *

Azula stormed into the throne room, flanked by Dai Li agents. They were smart and kept a safe distance.

“How _dare_ he betray me like this!” she shouted, kicking a chair over and proceeding to light it on fire.

Mai stood, looking surprised for once in her life. “Who? Zuko?” she asked.

Azula gestured towards the trapped Ty Lee and the Dai Li agents released her. “Of course it’s Zuko,” she said, her voice low and bitter. “He sided with that waterbender girl and ruined my perfect plan.” She exhaled sharply and stood up straight, smoothing out her shirt. “Still, what can you expect from someone who has spent so much time under the influence of my traitor uncle.” Azula smiled.

“Why would Zuko choose them over you? You’re his sister.” Ty Lee’s innocent questions grated on Azula.

“It doesn’t matter. He made his choice and how he’ll live with the consequences.” she said. “Besides, it means father will have to name me Fire Lord.” She glanced over at Mai, but the solemn girl gave no reaction. Azula knew better, though. Mai had never quite gotten over Zuko after his banishment. She was hurting on the inside, Azula was sure of that. But most importantly, it would make Mai even more merciless when they finally found the traitor.

Azula shrugged and flipped her hair. “At least the day wasn’t a total loss,” she said as she strode to the throne. As quickly as her foul mood had arrived, it vanished. “We’ve captured the Earth Kingdom and the avatar is dead. My father will welcome us home as the heroes we are.”

Ty Lee seemed shocked to hear news of the Avatar’s death. Her doe eyes went wide as she looked up at Azula. “You mean… you killed the avatar?” she asked. “How?”

Azula smiled. “Even the avatar can’t survive a bolt of lightning to the chest.”

* * *

Sokka could barely keep his eyes open by the time they reached Chameleon Bay a night and day later. He refused to give up Appa’s reigns. Katara offered, but she was just being nice. He hadn’t just battled one of the arguably most powerful firebenders in the world. He could fly through the night.

The sun was setting as Appa began his descent to the beach. Sokka yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he sat slumped on the bison’s head. The landing was rough, and Appa crumpled onto his belly, exhausted from the hard flying.

“Sokka!” Hakoda, followed closely by Bato and a few of the other warriors, ran to the landed bison. Sokka slid down from his perch and fell to his knees. He could barely walk, he was so tired.

“Sokka, what happened?” His father knelt in front of him, taking hold of Sokka by the shoulders.

He put a hand to his head. He had to be strong. “Azula hit Aang with lightning. He’s alive, but barely.” He trailed off, looking up at the group descending from Appa’s back. “We’re on our own. The Earth Kingdom has fallen.”

“It’ll be okay,” Hakoda said. His voice was reassuring and Sokka realized then just how much he missed being a kid. “Bato, take everyone to the tents and make sure they’re attended to. I need to talk to my children alone.”

Sokka stood, holding himself up by his father’s shoulder. Katara was on Hakoda’s other side as they walked to the main tent. All Sokka wanted was to sleep, but he knew that after everything that had happened, there wasn’t time to waste.

“What is the Fire Nation prince doing with you?” Hakoda asked as they sat around the small fire.

Sokka stared into the dying embers while his sister spoke.

“He’s on our side,” she said. “He chose to fight against Azula in the catacombs and helped Aang and I escape.”

Sokka sighed. “Katara, just because Zuko didn’t want to side with his crazy sister one time doesn’t make him on our side. He’s chased us all around the world for months. This is just another plot of his.”

“No, it’s not.” She sounded firmer than usual and he perked up. Katara was trusting, but she had just as much reason to hate Zuko as he did. More, in fact. “I was imprisoned with him down in those catacombs. He’s not the person we thought he was.”

“Katara,” Hakoda started quietly, “are you sure?”

Katara stood, hands on her hips. “If you don’t believe me, ask Toph. She’ll be able to tell if Zuko is lying. He hates the Fire Lord just as much as we do.”

Sokka gestured wildly at the tent’s exit. “Is that supposed to make me forgive him?” Zuko had done nothing but make their lives miserable as long as they’d known him. Katara would have to be crazy to think that anyone, including Aang, would be willing to forgive the firebender.

Hakoda gently pulled Katara back to her seat. “In light of recent events, I think we should give Prince Zuko the benefit of the doubt. If I understand Katara, we owe him for her and Aang’s safe return.”

Ha. Safe. That was a lie. He saw the wound as Zuko handed Aang up to Katara back in Ba Sing Se. Aang was gone. And now he was just barely back. Sokka hugged his legs to his chest, jaw clenched as he conceded to his father.

“We’ll have one of the warriors guard the prince at all times until we can be sure to trust him,” Hakoda continued.

Sokka could accept that. He sighed, returning his gaze to the dying fire. “We’re not safe here. The Fire Nation thinks Aang is dead, but they know _we’re_ not.”

“Aang is going to need a while to recover,” Katara added. “Even if we had a saddle, traveling on Appa isn’t safe for him.”

“Then it’s settled, we’ll stick together,” Hakoda said. A weight lifted from Sokka’s chest. Even if they didn’t have the Earth Kingdom at their backs, they’d have family. And that was worth more.

“Won’t our ships still be targets?” Katara asked.

Sokka perked up again. Even exhausted, his mind was still turning in hopes of coming up with a plan. “Not necessarily,” he said. “Not if we can hide in plain sight.”

“We capture one of their ships,” Hakoda said, nodding. "We've been following the movements of a few scout ships for the last week. They'd make an excellent candidate."

There was a smile on his dad’s face that warmed Sokka’s heart. He wanted to make his father proud. “Exactly,” Sokka said. “No one would think to look for us on a Fire Nation ship.”

Hakoda stood, gesturing for Sokka and Katara to do the same. “I’ll take it from here. You two should sleep. We’ll talk some more once you’re rested.”

Sokka desperately wanted to stay and plan with his father. But sleep sounded so good after everything that had happened. He shuffled outside, Katara at his heels, and made for their father’s tent. He was asleep before he had a chance to pull the furs over him.


	2. Truth and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo what's up nerds look who's back from the great beyond and here to gift you a second chapter. I definitely didn't mean to let this sit untouched for so long but oh well. pinky promise it won't be another ten months before you see a third chapter.

Zuko barely slept the first night. It wasn’t for lack of comfort. The sleeping furs he was given were surprisingly soft and kept him warm against the cool ocean breeze. He spent the entire night tossing and turning, wondering if he had made the right decision. Azula was lying to him, he told himself over and over. Father would never truly accept him back. He made that clear three years ago when he marked Zuko for life.

Dawn broke, the pale light creeping in through the tent opening. Zuko curled up tighter under the furs, covering his head. His eyes burned from lack of sleep, but the angry growl of his stomach was hard to ignore. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate. The tent flap opened and he shut his eyes against the light.

“Zuko?”

It was Katara. He was relieved that it was her and not Sokka. Or worse, their father. He knew how he’d be treated. He’d half expected them to put a guard inside the tent while he slept just in case. Zuko sat up, rubbing his eyes as she sat down in front of him.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

How was he feeling? Lost. Confused. Scared. “Exhausted,” he said. “And hungry.”

“I brought you some food,” she said. Katara held out a bowl of stew. It smelled odd, but it _was_ the Water Tribe.

Zuko carefully took the bowl from her and spooned the broth into his mouth. The taste was as odd as the smell, but he was too hungry to care and began drinking straight from the bowl. He set the bowl down and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Thanks,” he muttered.

“Thank you,” she replied. Silence hung for a moment. “For helping Aang and me. I don’t know if we would’ve escaped if you...” She trailed off. He knew what she was trying to say.

“Hadn’t committed treason? Exiled myself permanently? Betrayed my family and my nation?” He glanced up at her face. There was guilt, but no denial. He grit his teeth and pulled his legs to his chest.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Sure, she was sorry. He had half a mind to tell her to leave him alone. But Uncle’s voice in the back of his head said to let her stay. He’d need a friend if he was to survive these next few weeks.

“You did the right thing,” she continued, tucking her hands into her lap. “I know it was difficult.”

“You don’t know anything,” he said sharply, turning away. He immediately regretted the outburst, and looked back at her. Her expression had hardened and it hurt him for some reason.

Katara watched him closely, insistent on keeping eye contact. “You’re right, I don’t know. But you made the right choice and I’m proud of you for it.”

Zuko’s breath hitched as she said those last words. Of all the things she could’ve said, he hadn’t expected that. Eyes wide, he watched her expression soften again. “I don’t deserve that, Katara,” he said. Her name rolled off his tongue so cleanly. Before, he would simply refer to her as ‘the Water Tribe girl’ and that was it. She had simply been an inconvenience. Now, she may be his only shot at making it out of this alive.

Katara moved closer, leaning forward. “You do, Zuko,” she said. “You aren’t the same person anymore.”

“I don’t know who I am,” he said quietly, staring down at his lap.

Katara reached out and lay a hand on his arm. It was soft and warm and, above all, surprising. He jerked his head up to look first at the hand and then at her. Was this a trick?

“Then we can learn together,” she said.

Zuko closed his eyes and let out a long, slow exhale. She was a friend. He needed a friend.

“Dad wants to see you,” she continued. The tone of her voice changed. She almost sounded frightened. It matched the knot in his gut. “They all have a million questions. There’s only so much I can say, but Toph will be there. She’ll know you’re telling the truth when you say you’re on our side.”

“But what if I don’t know whose side I’m on?” Zuko asked without missing a beat. Just because he had sided against his sister didn’t mean he was suddenly with the Avatar, was it?

Katara’s eyes narrowed and she pulled back. “You can’t be neutral on this, Zuko. You said yourself, you committed treason. You chose our side back in those caves.”

She was right. Maybe it was just taking a while for his mind to catch up with everything. He stood up slowly, tossing the furs back. “Let’s just get this over with,” he grumbled. If he was going to have to face the wrath of Chief Hakoda, he’d rather do it sooner rather than later.

* * *

Katara stood at the helm of the Water Tribe ship, continuously bending the fog to keep them hidden from the Fire Nation ship up ahead. As crazy as Sokka sounded sometimes, Dad and the warriors and even Zuko agreed that going undercover on an enemy ship was the safest move. Traveling under Water Tribe sails made them too much of a target, and Aang was showing no signs of waking up soon.

Zuko had been invaluable over the last two days. Once Toph had assured everyone that yes, he was telling the truth when he explained his change of heart, Sokka alone had a million questions about Fire Nation tactics. Zuko helped them identify the fleets that passed through the area and pick out a ship that would attract the least amount of attention out on the open waters.

The metal behemoth drew closer and Katara thickened the fog. She turned and nodded to her father. He gave the signal and ten warriors, himself included, launched themselves up to board the ship. Now they waited. If the mission was successful, one of them would swing a lamp over the edge to signal that it was all clear and she’d dismiss the fog. If there was no signal after ten minutes, they were to assume the worst and retreat. Katara didn’t like that option, and knew that if there was no signal, she’d board the ship herself and flood every deck until she found her father.

The lamp appeared and she dispersed the fog between the two ships. Hakoda waved from the deck. Everything had gone well, it seemed. They’d dispose of the Fire Nation soldiers once they made it back to the bay.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon as the two ships made it to the mouth of the bay. A few hours and Aang would be safely on board, tucked away in one of the rooms where she’d be able to tend to him. Zuko was going to be with them. He didn’t say much, but most of the camp wanted little to do with him anyway. She insisted on bringing him his meals. Most were eaten in mutual silence. He needed time.

“Katara, you’re back!” Sokka came running to the edge of the water. Her brother scooped her up into a crushing hug.

“I was just gone for the night, Sokka, what happened?” Katara knew her brother was affectionate, but he wasn’t usually _this_ affectionate.

Sokka pulled back and shrugged. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Thanks to your sister, we made there and back without a scratch,” Hakoda said, stepping up behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

Katara looked up at her father with a smile. She turned back to Sokka and joined him on the walk back to camp. “How is Zuko? And Aang?” she asked hesitantly.

Sokka grimaced. “Still grumpy and still asleep.”

Katara’s heart fell. Zuko was probably tired of sitting in that tent, waiting to be useful.

“I’ll go tell Toph we’re leaving. You deal with Zuko,” Sokka said, parting ways with Katara. His voice sounded bitter. Katara had fought tooth and nail to let Zuko join them on the ship. Sokka had argued that putting a Fire Nation prince on a Fire Nation ship with little supervision was asking for trouble. Most had agreed, but Dad had final say and he knew Zuko’s value.

Katara entered Zuko’s tent to find him in the corner, head buried in his hands. “Is everything okay?”

“No.”

She stepped forward and knelt next to him. “What’s wrong?”

Zuko was silent for a while and Katara started to get worried. “It’s my bending,” he said. “It’s gone.”

Katara slumped. Was such a thing possible? “Oh,” she said quietly. She tried not to laugh, but it would’ve been really convenient if this had happened a few months ago when he was chasing them.

“Before, I’d fuel my bending with my rage.”

“But you’re not angry anymore,” she finished.

Zuko looked up at her. “I _am_ angry, just not the _right_ kind of angry.”

Katara shifted, sitting with her legs crossed. “Well, that’s good, right? That anger was the old you.”

“How could any of this be good?” Zuko snapped.

Katara didn’t budge. Gritting her teeth, she stared him down. She had to remind herself that he had a right to be frustrated. But that still didn’t excuse his outbursts. He seemed to get the message, because he backed down and whispered an apology. “Give it time,” she said. “Now come on, we’re heading to the ship.”

* * *

Toph sat at the center of the deck. She hated sailing. It was better than flying, because at least she could feel what was happening on the ship, but the constant motion was nauseating. Being below deck was almost worse, the way everything creaked and groaned. Having a real bed was incredible, though. She’d never admit it to Katara, but sometimes a soft bed was nice after a long day of traveling.

“Hey Toph,” Sokka called. She felt him walking over, but she smelled the lunch he was holding. “Feeling okay?”

Toph snatched the food from him and started eating. She was glad Katara had started cooking again. These warriors weren’t nearly as good as she was. But again, Toph would never tell Katara that. “Eh,” Toph shrugged. “I haven’t thrown up today. Yet.”

Sokka sat down next to her. It must be boring, having to stare off at the ocean all day. She was almost glad she was blind. She got to see all of the interesting things going on inside of the ship.

“I wanted to ask you about Zuko,” he started. Toph shoveled more food into her mouth and grunted. “I don’t trust him, but Katara does. And I’m concerned.”

“I told you,” Toph interrupted, “he was telling the truth when he said he wasn’t with Azula.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean he’s on our side.”

Toph set the bowl down and lay back. “Has he done anything since he got here to make you think he’s not?”

“Well, no.” Sokka sounded hesitant. Good.

“Then stop worrying, Sokka. We’re on a boat in the middle of an ocean. One wrong move and you know Katara would send him overboard.”

That one made Sokka laugh.

He did have a point, though. Zuko was hard to read. He didn’t say much to anyone other than Katara. And even then, there were few words exchanged between them. Toph would know, she listened in a couple of times out of curiosity.

Toph rolled onto her side and stood up. “I’m going below deck,” she announced. “I did a lot of nothing today and need a nap.” That was a lie, she wanted to go see Zuko. Now that Sokka mentioned it, she was curious what exactly he was up to down there.

Toph wound through the ship’s corridors, running her hand along the wall as she went. Everyone’s quarters were grouped together. Her room was the fourth door on the right. Aang’s was third on the left. Zuko’s was sixth on the left, down at the end of the hall. She stood in front of the door, palm pressed against the cold metal as she listened. He was awake and pacing, as usual. She knocked and the footsteps stopped.

“Come in,” Zuko called. She opened the door. “Oh,” he muttered. “It’s you.”

Toph snorted. “What? Were you expecting Katara?” She was tempted to poke fun at him for being disappointed, but they were on thin ice, as Sokka liked to say.

“She’s the only one that ever talks to me,” he said.

“Hey.” Toph crossed her arms. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Zuko sat down on his bed. “What do you want?”

Toph entered the small room, swinging the door shut. She sat on the floor, leaning back on her hands. “I wanna know why you did it.”

“I don’t kn-”

“Liar,” Toph interrupted. “You’re so _bad_ at lying. I didn’t even have to feel it through the floor.” He was probably glaring at her, but she didn’t care. She was right.

Zuko was silent for a few seconds before drawing his feet up onto the bed. Tricky. It was harder to feel him through the soft plush of the blankets. “I wanted to do something good for once,” he said.

Toph tilted her head. “What?” She wanted to laugh, but he sounded too serious for it to be some kind of joke.

“I thought I wanted to go home, to be welcomed back like a war hero. But when Azula made the offer, it was a lie,” he said.

Toph leaned forward, crossing her legs. “How do you know?”

“Because Azula always lies,” he retorted.

She seemed to hit a nerve, because his voice cracked. He must be on the verge of tears. This was more than she had bargained for. This was a conversation for Katara. Standing up, Toph dusted herself off. “Well, that’s all I wanted to know,” she said and opened the door.

Toph shook her head as she closed the door. He was a mess.

* * *

Zuko was free to wander the ship. Only the bridge was off-limits. They were afraid he’d try to contact another Fire Nation ship or steer them off course. Did they even have a course? Even if he wanted to do those things, he’d be met with immediate imprisonment on the Boiling Rock for his crimes. He’d rather drift in the middle of the ocean with these people than sit in a prison cell.

Then again, his quarters certainly felt like a prison cell. He hadn’t seen the sky in two, maybe three days. Not since they’d boarded. Katara still brought him all of his meals. She didn’t have to, but after he neglected to show up to the first two on deck, she took the hint and brought the food to him. She didn’t interrogate him. She hardly spoke, actually. She just sat there, eating her own food in silence.

Someone knocked on the door. He called to them, and to his relief it was Katara. She wasn’t holding any food, but his stomach ached. What time was it? His erratic sleeping and lack of sunlight had completely ruined his sense of time.

“I want you to see something,” she said, beckoning him to follow her. Zuko nodded and put on his shoes. “Hurry up or we’ll miss it.” She was being impatient and he wondered what could be so important.

The entire ship was silent. He guessed everyone was asleep. They climbed to the deck. Zuko shivered as a gust of ocean wind cut through to the bone. It didn’t seem to bother Katara, but she was a waterbender. He was acutely aware of his disadvantage being in the middle of her element without any power over his own.

“Come, sit.” Katara walked towards the front of the deck and sat down. He lowered himself, sitting cross-legged next to her. The sky above them was a pale pink. She brought him up to see the sunrise.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours as the sun slowly creeped up above the horizon. He closed his eyes and smiled softly, enjoying the warm light beating down on his face. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” she said. “You’re not a prisoner, you know. They just don’t quite trust you yet. They’re not sure how to talk to you.”

“They?” Zuko opened his eyes and looked over at her. She was smiling at him.

“They,” she repeated with a nod.

Zuko’s heart lifted and he looked back at the rising sun. “I can feel it, deep down, I just can’t get to it,” he said.

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll figure it out.” She paused, taking her hand back.

“When I was on my ship with Uncle, I would come out at dawn every day to practice my forms. I miss it.” He lowered his head. “The practice, I mean. And Uncle. Not the ship.”

Katara smiled and shook her head. “I know,” she said. “You should start again.”

* * *

It wasn’t until they’d begin bickering that Hakoda would remember that Sokka and Katara were still children. Two weeks at sea was more than enough time for him to realize that his children weren’t the same ones he left at the South Pole years ago. Sokka has proven himself time and again to be a competent, if unorthodox, strategist. Katara has become one of the most powerful, capable warriors he’s ever seen. But they were still children.

Aang was still unconscious, tended to daily by Katara. She remained optimistic about his recovery, but he knew his daughter too well. There was a sadness in her eyes. Hope drained from them all every day that the avatar still slept. Sokka shared his sister’s dismay at Aang’s condition, but unlike her he poured his frustration into planning the invasion of the fire nation. Hakoda was impressed with his son’s diligence.

The Fire Nation prince remained a mystery for the most part. Every morning, at dawn, he and Katara would be out on deck, practicing forms. Rumor had it, the prince had lost his bending. Hakoda was relieved, to say the least, if not a bit sorry for the boy. He often forgot that the prince was a mere sixteen years of age.

Katara’s affection for the prince were unsurprising. She and Aang perhaps owed him their lives and as much as Hakoda advised against it, she insisted on spending most of her time with him, gaining his trust. Admittedly, it helped. Zuko approached Sokka and offered his assistance with planning the invasion a few days ago, and now the two were nigh inseparable as they poured over maps and debated strategies.

“Dad?”

Katara’s voice broke Hakoda’s daydream. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. “Yes, Katara?”

“I’m concerned about Aang,” she started. He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m starting to worry that he’ll never wake up. And I know that I can only do so much, but I feel like it’s not enough.”

Hakoda’s heart broke at his daughter’s concerns. He pulled her into a hug, gently stroking her hair. “You’re doing everything you can, Katara. I’m proud of you.” He stepped back and looked down at her. “Aang will be okay. If anyone can help him recover, it’s you.”

Katara smiled, but he knew that words could only do so much. “Thanks,” she said quietly.

“How is the prince doing?” he asked.

His daughter looked away, visibly bothered by the subject of Zuko. “He’s fine,” she said.

Hakoda sighed and sat his daughter down. “I know you’re determined to help him, but some people are beyond help.”

“It’s not that, Dad.”

She was stubborn and he only had himself to blame, really. “Then what is it?”

“Have any of you actually asked how he’s doing? Sokka only talks to him about the invasion, Toph doesn’t care about anything, and you all look at him like he’s the enemy,” she said.

Hakoda closed his eyes. She wasn’t wrong. “Katara, he’s Fire Nation. More than that, he personally sought to hurt you and Sokka and Aang. That’s not something easily forgiven.”

“Hasn’t he proven himself already? He helped us avoid capture twice now. He’s helping Sokka plan the invasion of his own home. What more do you want from him?” Katara was on the verge of tears.

He hadn’t expected such a reaction. _She’s fourteen_ , he reminded himself. He had to be patient. “That’s not what I meant.” He had to choose his words carefully. “It takes some of us longer to forgive than others. I want him to be our ally as much as you do.”

“It doesn’t sound like it,” she said, standing up.

Hakoda watched as his daughter stormed below deck. He sighed, looking down at the deck. He trusted his daughter, but that didn’t stop him from being cautious. Still, it couldn’t hurt to try.

Zuko was standing at the bow of the ship, leaning on the barrier. _The boy is sixteen_ , Hakoda reminded himself. The prince was young and had his life upended numerous times in the last few years. Hakoda strode over and stood next to the young prince, looking out at the ocean.

“Chief Hakoda,” Zuko said, standing up straight and bowing.

Hakoda smiled and bowed his head. “Prince Zuko,” he replied.

The boy slumped at the title. “I’m not a prince anymore.”

“Nonsense,” Hakoda said. He leaned on the barrier, watching the waves part for the ship as they sailed. “You are the Fire Lord’s son, are you not?” That seemed to hit a nerve, and he felt guilty at bringing up the boy’s father.

“I’m his son, but he was never really my father.”

The boy was talking about General Iroh. Toph had both spoken greatly of the man, as well has his opinion of the young prince, when Zuko’s allegiance was being debated. Hakoda remained silent on the matter, though, preferring to not stir more unpleasant feelings than he already had. “Katara has taken a special interest in you,” he said.

Zuko tensed, his face reddening a shade at the comment. “Has she?”

“My daughter believes the best in people. She has hope that you will be a close ally in the weeks ahead.” The young prince didn’t respond. “I have hope, too,” he continued. “Hope that my daughter isn’t wrong.”


	3. Rituals

Zuko lay on the deck of the ship, watching the pale pink sky slowly turn blue as dawn turned into day. Katara was a few paces away, stretching between forms. He’d given up doing his own forms a few days ago. Without his bending, it felt silly. Still, he got up with her every morning and kept her company as she practiced.

Pushing himself up, Zuko leaned back on his hands. “Before all of this, my uncle studied the waterbenders and used their techniques to redirect lightning,” he said. Katara hummed to let him know she was listening. “By studying the other elements, he became an even more powerful firebender.”

Katara paused at that one. “What are you saying?” she asked, turning to look at him.

Zuko laid back again, staring up at the cloudless sky. “I’m saying that maybe in order to regain my firebending, I need to look outside of what I know.”

A shadow darkened his vision as Katara stood over him, hand outstretched to help him up. “What are you waiting for? On your feet.”

A lightness grew in Zuko’s chest as she smiled down at him. These dawn rituals were precious to him. It was the start to his day, and he got to spend it with someone who didn’t seem to hate him. Everyone else would waver day to day on whether they would scowl or simply stare at him. But Katara always smiled.

Smiling back up to her, he took her hand and hauled himself up to his feet to copy her stance. Immediately Katara came over and adjusted him.

“Watching you attempt waterbending forms is as bad as when Aang began his earthbending training,” she said.

There was a laugh in her voice, and although he knew it was kindly meant his face still heated with embarrassment.

She stepped back and resumed her stance. “Okay, I’ll take you through one of the basics. The key is to flow from one step to the next. Like water.”

“I never would have guessed,” he quipped.

Waterbending was hard. Firebending hadn’t come naturally to him, not the way it did Azula. But it had never felt as foreign as this. At least Katara was a kind teacher. She smiled softly as she guided him into the correct stance or adjusted his arms. She was a friend to him. He’d never had a friend like her before.

When the sun was well above the horizon, they called it quits for the morning. The others were slowly trickling out on deck to eat their breakfast. Zuko took his food and retreated to the bow of the ship, as usual. Katara joined him and they ate quietly. Another ritual of theirs.

Until she broke the silence. “I’m sorry I couldn’t heal your scar,” she whispered.

Zuko’s heart became a heavy weight in his chest. He looked up at her. “I told you back in the catacombs. The scar doesn’t mark me anymore. It means I’m free.” The ends of his lips curled into a small smile.

Katara pushed around her food. “Still…”

“Saving Aang was more important,” he added. That seemed to do the trick, because she shoved another spoonful of sea prunes into her mouth.

Chewing and swallowing, she changed the subject. “So, will you spend today explaining Fire Nation tactics to Sokka again?”

Zuko chuckled. “If he asks,” he replied. He and Sokka had spent a lot of time together in the last few weeks. All of it was strategizing and planning. Whenever Zuko tried to ask a more personal question Sokka would dodge it with a new comment on the eclipse invasion. He wasn’t as open as his sister was, apparently.

But just as he was coming to regard Katara as a friend, he wondered if he and Sokka would’ve been friends had the war never happened.

After the meal, Katara went below deck to work on Aang. Zuko didn’t understand why she insisted on healing him day after day. There wasn’t much left to be healed. He was simply… asleep. But, it gave Zuko an opportunity to spend some time with Appa.

Late that evening, after dinner, Zuko sat on Appa’s back, meticulously brushing the giant bison’s fur. It was yet another ritual of his, something to keep him from hiding away in his room. Appa rumbled with happiness and rolled to his side, tossing Zuko to the ground. He walked around to the bison’s face, and started up again behind the exposed ear.

“Twinkle toes!” Toph shouted. Zuko turned to see Katara and Toph racing across the deck to Aang as he stumbled up from below deck. Zuko stared, frightened at what the young avatar would do when when they finally came face to face.

Katara scooped Aang up into an embrace and over her shoulder, Aang made eye contact with Zuko. There was confusion, and then nothing. Aang swayed, Toph shouting that he was about to faint. Zuko dropped the brush, taking a few steps towards the group, and then stopped. No, this wasn’t his place. He returned to Appa and picked the brush back up.

A few minutes later, Aang was awake and sitting up. The others wrapped him in a blanket as he began asking a thousand questions. Appa lumbered over, dragging Zuko along as he sat on the bison’s head to continue brushing behind the ears.

“Why are we on a Fire nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? Why is Zuko brushing Appa? And why am I the only one who’s completely out of it?” the boy asked.

Fair questions, if you asked Zuko. If he’d woken up to this sight he’d be confused, too. He slid to the ground, moving towards the bison’s rear and away from Aang.

Katara reached out, comforting Aang. “Take it easy, you got hurt pretty bad.”

Aang reached up and rubbed his head and jumped in his seat. “Wh- Why do I have hair? How long was I out?”

“A few weeks,” she replied. “We’ve been hiding out on a stolen Fire Nation ship while you recover.”

Aang scratched at his hair, side-eyeing Zuko. “Okay, but that still doesn’t explain why Zuko is here, let alone brushing Appa.”

Katara pulled gently at Aang, drawing his focus back to her. She glanced at Zuko with a smile. “Zuko is the reason you’re alive. He helped me escape with you and has helped us evade the Fire Nation ever since.”

Aang shot to his feet. “But he’s Zuko! Just because he attacked Azula doesn’t mean he’s good!”

Zuko stood frozen, knuckles white as he gripped the giant brush in his hands as he listened to the conversation. He must have stopped brushing at some point, because Appa’s giant, wet tongue was now smushing itself against his face as the bison asked for more. He shook his head and smiled, returning to his task.

“Appa seems to like him,” Katara said with a laugh as Zuko wiped bison saliva from his face between strokes. His face reddened a shade.

Aang swung his staff, sending a sharp gust of wind that knocked Zuko to the ground away from Appa. “No,” the boy shouted. “I don’t care. You all may be fooled, but Zuko is- ow!” Aang doubled over in pain.

“I told you to take it easy,” Katara said, stepping between him and Zuko.

Aang pushed Katara out of the way, leaning heavily on his staff as he limped over to where Zuko was lying. “He’s just waiting for us to lower our defenses and then he’ll attack.” Aang swung his arm, sending another sharp gust towards Zuko.

Instinctively, Zuko rolled out of the way and hid under Appa. The bison shifted his tail, protecting Zuko. Freeing Appa had come with perks, apparently.

“Out of the way, Appa. You can’t trust him,” Aang shouted. Appa growled and Zuko watched from behind the giant tail as Katara jumped back in front of Aang.

“Aang, stop it! Zuko was the one who saved Appa from Long Feng and he helped save you, too,” she snapped. Taking hold of the boy’s upper arm, she dragged him below deck, muttering something about another healing session.

* * *

Aang tossed and turned after Katara left. The scar on his back ached in every position. How could Zuko be here? And how could Katara defend him like that? He’d chased them all over the world for months. He’d tried to kill them on more than one occasion! The idea of his own brief death was easier to swallow than this.

Just as his stomach began rumbling, a knock came at the door.

“Breakfast time, twinkle toes!” Toph called before walking away. Aang rolled out of the bed and stood up, still leaning heavily on his staff.

By the time he made it on deck almost everyone was done eating. It was an odd sight, seeing everyone, save Katara, Toph, and Zuko, in Fire Nation armor. It seemed… wrong. Throwing a stern look at Zuko, Aang took a seat next to Katara and Sokka as they handed him a bowl.

“How are you feeling?” Katara asked.

Aang stared down into his food. His stomach was loud and angry, but his mouth didn’t want to chew and swallow. “Tired,” he replied. “And so confused.”

Sokka set his food aside. “After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. But, with the city fallen the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. With Zuko’s help, we picked one, captured it, and made it our disguise.”

“Uh-huh.” Aang forced himself to swallow some food.

“Oh,” Sokka added. “And the Earth King decided to travel the world in disguise with his bear.”

“Not that it’s relevant to our present situation,” Katara said.

“Right,” Sokka said, turning back to Aang. “Since then, we’ve been traveling west. We crossed the Serpent’s Pass a few days ago. So far, none of the Fire Nation ships we’ve seen have bothered us.”

Aang put his bowl down. “So then what now?” He had failed in Ba Sing Se. He failed miserably. They needed a new plan and quick.

“We’ve been working on a modified plan for the invasion.” Hakoda cut in. “Sokka and Zuko have been hard at work.”

Sokka beamed and looked over at Zuko. The prince didn’t look up from his food. Sokka laid out a map as Hakoda sat down.

“We won’t be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King’s armies. But the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable,” Hakoda started.

“So we’re planning a smaller invasion,” Sokka interrupted. “Just a rag-tag team of our friends allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke!”

Aang looked over to see the pair waving back. It occurred to him that they were the ones who had chased him through the halls when he’d woken up. That explained why their voices had been so familiar.

“I really have to hand it to Zuko, though. It’s nice having inside information on the Fire Nation for once,” Sokka said, rolling up the map.

“Stop it! You shouldn’t trust him!” Aang said, slamming his fist on the deck.

Katara reached out and grabbed Aang by the arm, holding him down. “Aang, give it a rest,” she said.

“No!” Aang ripped his arm from her grasp. “How could you of all people trust him? He’s the enemy!”

Katara’s face turned from surprise to rage. “He’s not the enemy! He saved your life in those catacombs. He’s saved all of our lives by helping us hide from the Fire Nation. You owe him your thanks.”

Aang wanted to scream. “One good deed doesn’t erase all of the bad things he’s done!”

A shadow passed and Aang looked up to see Zuko slinking away to hide somewhere below deck. Katara watched Zuko for a second and then turned back to Aang.

“I’m disappointed in you,” she said and stood up. “I expected you of all people to be more forgiving.”

Immediately, Aang regretted yelling at Katara. She was right. At the North Pole he’d insisted that they save Zuko. Aang watched her jog after Zuko. He moved to stand, but Sokka held out a hand and shook his head.

“I didn’t even get to the best part,” Sokka said, returning to his explanation as though nothing had happened. “The eclipse isn’t even our biggest advantage!” His voice dropped to a whisper. “We have a secret. You.”

Aang’s brow creased. “Me?”

“Yep!” Sokka grinned. “The whole world thinks you’re dead! Isn’t that great?”

The whole world froze for a moment as the words sank in. Dead? He stood up and started pacing, hands pulling at his new hair. “The world thinks I’m dead?” he repeated. “How is that good news? That’s terrible!”

“It’s great! It means the Fire Nation won’t be hunting us anymore and they won’t be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun,” Sokka retorted. He still seemed too happy about Aang being presumed dead.

* * *

Katara wound through the corridors below deck to Zuko’s room. His was right across from her own. She’d done that on purpose when they boarded. Just in case of anything. She knocked on his door and was met with silence. She knocked louder, beating her fist against the metal.

“Go away!” he shouted from inside.

Katara rolled her eyes. “Zuko, you can’t hide forever.” A pause. “You’ll have to come out eventually or you’ll starve to death.” Another pause. “Just let me in!” She kicked the door with her foot and immediately regret the decision. Her toes would definitely be bruised by tomorrow.

A few seconds later, the door unlatched, but didn’t open. She took a deep breath and then opened it. Zuko was laying on his bed, face up. She shut the door gently and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You know what Aang said isn’t true,” she started. He rolled to face away from her. “You’ve changed and he just doesn’t see that yet.”

Zuko sat up. “But I _have_ done horrible things to you all. And you’ve forgiven me. Aang is right, I don’t deserve that,” he said. His head hung low.

Katara crawled across the bed and sat next to him. “It’s not up to you to decide when you are forgiven, or if you deserve it.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “I think you’re good and I might not be here if you hadn’t helped us in Ba Sing Se.”

She watched the smallest hint of a smile curl the end of his lips when the ship shook around them and the sound of and explosion shuddered through the walls. The pair jumped to their feet.

“You’d better stay here. Whoever it is, we probably don’t want them knowing you’re here,” Katara said as she made for the door. Zuko slumped on his bed again. “Right,” he muttered.

Racing up to the deck, she whipped past Aang and Sokka and into the daylight. It was another fire nation ship. Toph was already working hard to eliminate their catapults. Katara raced to the edge of the deck and with one swing of her arms, sent a wave to push the two ships apart.

They pulled away, smoke billowing out of the stacks as they sped across the water. The other ship followed, Toph still shooting what rocks they had in an attempt to slow the enemy down. The Fire Nation ship shot a harpoon into the hull, rocking them. Katara scrambled back to her feet and made for where they’d taken the hit. She froze the water over the hole. It wouldn’t last forever, but perhaps just long enough to make an escape.

“I’m going to give us some cover,” she shouted to the others. With a few strokes, they were embedded in a massive cloud of fog.

“I have to do something!”

Katara looked over her shoulder to see Aang racing out on deck. Sokka was right behind him, nearly tackling the boy to the ground. “No, you’re still hurt and you have to stay secret. We can handle this.”

“Fine,” Aang replied and trudged back below deck. Katara knew he hated this. He’d always been the first one into a fight and now he wasn’t allowed to even be seen, let alone do anything. She turned her attention back to the fog as it quickly dissipated and was left behind. The other ship was still on their tail.

They’d have a hard time outrunning them, even with cover. She turned to the fires on deck, putting each one out as it was lit.

“How we doing?” Toph shouted.

“Things couldn’t get much worse,” Sokka replied. On cue, a screech pierced the air as the serpent from Serpent’s Pass rose from the water. “The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn’t it,” Sokka added.

“You make it too easy!” Toph replied.

Katara shifted her stance. There wasn’t much they could do against a sea serpent, but if she could keep it at bay long enough, they might get enough distance to be safe from its grasp. Fortunately, the Fire Nation soldiers were more aggressive and a flaming stone slammed into the serpent. It screeched again and then made for the other ship, wrapping itself around the metal behemoth and dragging it down into the waves.

The group raced to the edge of the deck, watching as the Fire Nation ship went down. “Thank you, the universe,” Sokka said and Katara almost wanted to punch him.

* * *

Zuko paced back and forth on the deck. The others were below, inviting Aang to come and eat in the town with them. They’d made port a few hours ago to refuel and repair. No one seemed to question their presence, so Hakoda deemed it safe for the kids to wander a bit and see something that wasn’t this ship.

Toph and Sokka exited alone. Zuko stopped and stepped up to them. “Where’s Katara? And Aang?”

Toph waved her hand. “Aang is angry about having to cover up his arrow. Katara’s talking to him and they’ll catch up.” She grabbed Sokka by the shirt and dragged him towards the dock. “Come on, I’m starving.”

Zuko waited a few seconds and then started after them. Katara’s loud stomps gave him pause at the edge of the dock. She stormed down the bridge and past him. He went after her, reaching out to take hold of her shoulder. “Slow down,” he said, pulling her to a stop. “What happened? Where’s Aang?”

Katara’s fists were tightly clenched and she almost shook with rage. “He says he failed in Ba Sing Se. He thinks he has to face the Fire Lord alone, like we can’t help him. He’s saying that he needs to regain his honor, like he even lost it in the first place!”

Zuko was silent for a moment as Katara heaved her angry breaths. Then, laughter bubbled up and out of him. It was the first time he’d laughed in weeks. Katara’s anger turned into confusion.

“Are you laughing?” she asked.

Zuko took a deep breath, calming himself. “Yeah, I am,” he replied.

“I want to know what you think is so funny but, I also…” She drifted off, head tilted as she looked at him like he had two heads.

“You didn’t think I could laugh?” he asked.

Katara turned away, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “No, I’ve just never heard you laugh before. It’s new,” she said.

Zuko’s face reddened a shade and he started walking, Katara by his side. “I guess I’ve never found anything funny until now.” He paused. “It’s just that Aang talking about his honor is so… hilarious. He sounds like I did a few months ago. I was so obsessed with catching him because I thought it would return my honor. My honor was the only thing I cared about for years.”

Katara was silent for a moment and then giggled quietly. “Yeah, I guess that is pretty funny.”

They caught up with Toph and Sokka in the town center. It was busy enough that no one paid any attention to them. They picked a shop and went in. The meal was quiet. On the ship they only talked about battle plans. They couldn’t exactly do that in public. Did he have anything other than the war in common with them?

Katara bought some food to bring back for Aang. She was still mad at him, but he was probably hungry. Zuko watched from his door as she entered Aang’s room. A loud crash later, she came running out, a terrified expression on her face. Zuko followed, glancing in Aang’s room. It was empty and the staff was gone.

He found Katara on the staircase up to the bridge, panting as she explained that Aang had run away. Zuko grimaced. That wasn’t good. Aang running away meant that he could be seen. And that he was alone and still injured.

“We have to go after him,” Katara insisted.

Hakoda nodded. “I understand. Take what supplies you need, we can buy more before we leave port.”

“I’ll go get Appa ready,” Sokka said, dashing past Zuko as he went down to the deck.

Katara turned away from her father as he left to inform the rest of the men up on the bridge and locked eyes with Zuko. “Zuko,” she started.

“I know. I’m better off here. I can help your father,” he said. His chest ached to think that he wouldn’t get to see her for a while. She was his friend. His only friend so far, perhaps.

She closed the distance between them. “No, that’s not- You’re coming with us.” She grabbed his hand and yanked him along. “We need to find Toph and then we’re flying out of here.”

“Oh,” Zuko said. Well, at least he was getting off the ship.

* * *

Toph wanted to vomit at the thought of riding Appa bareback again. She wanted to vomit _while_ riding Appa bareback. “I think I’m going to be sick,” she muttered.

“Please don’t,” Zuko said.

She turned to where his voice originated. “What, you don’t want me to mess up all of your hard work?”

She heard him laugh. “Well, yeah. But I also don’t want to smell your vomit in his fur for the next few hours.”

“Neither do I,” Sokka added from her other side.

They rode in silence. Everyone, except for maybe Zuko was worried out of their minds about Aang. No one wanted to say what they were thinking, but it wasn’t exactly a short trip across the sea to the Fire Nation. But that’s where Katara insisted he was headed and she seemed serious.

“I think I see him!” Katara shouted. Appa began a sudden descent and Toph’s body lifted slightly. It was her least favorite sensation. They landed and she scrambled to the ground. Ah, blessed rock. She felt a rumble in the earth and the smell of brimstone. Yep, they were in the Fire Nation. Volcanoes everywhere.

Katara and Sokka ran off to where Aang was lying. Toph followed, noting that Zuko still hadn’t descended from Appa. Perhaps it was for the best for now.

She skid to a halt and joined the group hug.

“I have so much to do,” Aang said.”

“I know, but you’ll have our help,” Katara replied.

Toph reached out and pushed Aang’s shoulder. “You didn’t think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?”


	4. Disguise

Sokka sat on a large rock by the water and stared at his map of the Fire Nation. He had no idea where they were, and while the rest got some sleep after their long night of searching for Aang, all that was in his head was that they were lost and short on time.

He let out a large yawn and rubbed his eyes. Sleep was beckoning, but he wouldn’t give in until they knew where they were.

“You could ask for help,” Zuko said.

Sokka jumped. He hadn’t even heard the prince walk up. “I’ve got this,” he said, pulling the map closer.

Zuko sat across from him, slightly hunched and withdrawn as usual. “I’m just offering,” he mumbled.

Yes, just offering. Sokka didn’t understand why Katara had brought Zuko along. He was helpful for planning the invasion, so wouldn’t he have been better off staying with the warriors? And if they were about to sneak around the Fire Nation, he’d stand out. Hiding Aang’s tattoos were one thing. They couldn’t exactly hide Zuko’s scar.

Sokka’s eyes drooped and he shook his head. Sighing, he gestured to the map. “Fine, any ideas?” he asked.

Zuko stroked his jaw. After a few seconds, he pointed to one of the far-outlying islands. “My guess is that we’re here. I didn’t get the best look at the shape of this island from the air, but this one is close enough.”

“Which means the nearest population is here,” Sokka added, pointing to a little dot on the map on an island a few hours’ ride away. “If we’re going to be hiding out here until the invasion, we’re going to need supplies.”

“And places to hide,” Zuko said. “Lucky for us, there are a lot of natural caves on these islands.”

“Then that settles it,” Sokka said as he rolled up the map. He found himself smiling at Zuko, and the prince gave half a smile in return. Perhaps he would be useful. Katara usually wasn’t wrong about these things. Letting out another yawn, Sokka stood. “I’m going to sleep. Feel free to, you know, brush Appa or whatever.”

Zuko didn’t respond, he just curled into himself even more. Sokka shrugged and walked to where the rest were sleeping. He lay on top of his sleeping bag. The air was warm from the volcano, or perhaps the air here was just warm. Either way, the heat settled into his muscles and he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Zuko sat motionless on the rock until dawn. He wasn’t tired and his mind was too busy to sleep. Why did Katara bring him along? He was thankful, because it meant he wasn’t separated from his only friend, but she probably didn’t see it that way. He was probably still volatile in their eyes. He wasn’t to be trusted. And she wanted to keep him close so that he wouldn’t try anything. He wouldn’t trust himself either.

As the sun slowly creeped up over the horizon, warmth spread through his limbs. His fingers ached to make fire, but as hard as he tried, nothing would come. Even the breathing exercises Uncle had taught him had no effect.

The rest would probably sleep for another hour at least. Zuko uncurled from his seat and stretched. It was dawn, and even if Katara wasn’t going to get up and practice her forms, a ritual was a ritual for him. He entered the stance she had taught him the day before and attempted a form. Even if nothing happened, the movement was welcome in his bones.

Someone stirred, and Zuko froze. He prayed that it wasn’t Aang. He wasn’t ready to be alone with the kid yet. Looking over, he saw Katara rolling up her sleeping bag and breathed a silent sigh of relief. He exited the stance and walked over to Appa. He could get a quick brush in before they left.

“Your form is improving,” Katara said as she climbed up to join him on Appa.

Zuko hummed, but didn’t look up from his work.

Katara shifted closer. “Did you sleep at all?”

“A little,” he whispered. He paused the brushing and exhaled. “Why did you bring me?” he asked. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Katara’s brow creased. “I guess, I wanted you to come?” she said hesitantly. “I didn’t want to leave you behind.”

“Oh,” he said, returning to his brushing.

Katara fiddled with her braid and looked down into her lap. “Why? Did you want to stay on the ship?”

“No!” Zuko said hurriedly, looking up at her. He very much did not want to stay on that ship. “No, I’m glad to be here,” he said. He swallowed deeply. “I’m just, not sure what my place here is.”

She dropped her braid and looked back up at him. “You’re an expert on the Fire Nation. And you’re a firebender. I thought that maybe when you got your bending back, you could teach Aang.”

Zuko chuckled. “I’m not sure Aang would want me as his teacher, even _if_ I get my bending back,” he said.

Katara reached out and took his arm, turning him to face her. “Not if. When,” she said.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Zuko realized she genuinely believed in him.

She let go and then slid down to the ground. The rest were well awake now and packing up camp. Zuko tossed the brush back into the saddle and climbed in after it. He watched as, one by one, the rest piled in. Sokka took the reins and before the sky had lost it’s dawn glow they were off.

Aang spent the entire trip watching Zuko. He didn’t dare move, worried that the avatar would throw him overboard with a single motion. Katara may have wanted to bring him along, and the others may have slowly been warming up to him over the last few weeks, but Aang still saw Zuko as an enemy.

As they drew near to their destination, Katara formed a small cloud to cover their entry. It was fascinating to watch her bend. She used it as a tool and it was so fluid for her. It reminded him of how Uncle had often used firebending. It was the little things, like heating his tea, that set him apart from the others. Even Zuko had really only ever used fire as a weapon. Perhaps that’s where he was going wrong.

“I think I see a cave below,” Aang said as he leaned out the side of Appa’s saddle.

Sokka turned and shushed the boy. “Keep quiet!” he snapped in a whisper.

“There’s nobody around to hear us. The town is miles away!” Zuko shot back as he leaned over the side of Appa’s saddle to get a look at the ground below.

They touched down and Sokka started poking around. “You never know. You found us in some pretty deserted places!”

Zuko opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it. It wasn’t the time or the place to get into that argument. Again. He crossed his arms and grumbled quietly to himself. If Sokka wanted to be overly cautious then that was his business.

They walked along the shore to the cave entrance. It was a big one. “This was probably one of the old lava tubes,” Zuko said as they walked in. “From when the island was formed.”

“Great,” Aang said, his voice layered with distaste. “Now we get a history lesson everywhere we go. It’s just a cave.”

Zuko stopped and glared. “I know it’s a cave,” he muttered.

Sokka threw his arms up. “Yep! And this is how we’ll be living until the invasion. In cave after cave after cave…” he drifted off and slumped to the ground.

“Not if we get some new clothes,” Katara replied. She gestured to her tattered Water Tribe outfit. “If we blend in, we won’t need to hide in caves.”

“Yeah,” Aang added. “Blending in is better than hiding out.”

“I agree,” Zuko said. The group turned to look at him. He gestured wildly, one hand buried in his hair and the other outstretched. “What, I don’t get a vote? I’m a wanted traitor in the Fire Nation. I need to hide just as much as you.”

Toph stepped into the center of the group, separating Zuko from the rest. “It’s settled, then. We’re getting disguises and getting some real food,” she said. She let the others get a few paces away before turning to Zuko. “Katara trusts you, and I know you’re not lying. But you still need to watch your step,” she said as she punched him in the shoulder. “Sooner or later Aang will realize you’re as dangerous as a poodle monkey.”

Zuko hung his head and followed the blind girl. She was right. He was basically their pet poodle monkey for all he could do right now.

They found a bunch of clothes drying outside of a small building that looked empty. It had everything, and they weren’t likely to find something better.

“I don’t know, these clothes belong to somebody,” Aang whispered as they crouched behind a rock.

His comment fell on deaf ears, because Katara was first out there. “I call the silk robe!” she shouted. The rest of the group followed quickly, even Aang.

Zuko perused the selection, picking out a pair of pants and a tunic. He even found a vest that fit and for a moment he felt like he was home. The cloth wasn’t as fine as he was used to in the palace, but after months of wearing Earth Kingdom garb, it was nice to be in something familiar again.

The group gathered behind the rock again and as Zuko pulled on his boots Aang tied a headband on to cover the bit of tattoo on his forehead. He seemed a lot less concerned about hiding it now than he had before. Zuko wondered what had changed the boy’s mind.

“Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind earthbender,” Toph said as she ripped the soles form her shoes.

Zuko smiled and did the last of his laces.

“How do I look?” Katara asked, stepping up.

Zuko looked up at her through his loose hair. She was, well, pretty. His face heated and lowered his head to hide it.

“Your mother’s necklace,” Aang began.

Zuko looked up again to see Katara’s face fall as she removed it. “Yeah, I guess it’s pretty obviously Water Tribe, isn’t it?” She shoved the necklace into a pocket. Her neck looked empty without it.

Sokka abruptly changed the subject. “I’m starving, let’s get something to eat.”

“Agreed,” Zuko said as he stood up.

Aang kept close to Katara as they walked into town, as if he were trying to ward off Zuko. It was silly, and Katara probably didn’t even realize Aang was doing it.

“I used to my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool,” he said. Right, because the avatar would know better about blending into a Fire Nation town than the prince himself. “Or, as they say in the Fire Nation, stay flamin’!”

Zuko groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. They were going to get caught. It was only a matter of time. “No one says that anymore,” he mumbled to himself. He kept his head down as they walked through the streets. Aang was throwing around century-old terms and every single one made Zuko cringe just a little more.

They found a shop, and Aang split off to find something vegetarian. The rest sat down and ordered. He forgot how much he missed Fire Nation food.

“If I’m going to be useful, I’m going to need a weapon. At least until I get my bending back,” Zuko said between mouthfuls of noodles.

Katara laid their money on the table, sorting the coins. “Well, we don’t have much. But I think we can spare it.”

“Don’t you already have some crazy swords?” Sokka cut in, his mouth full of rice as he gestured to mimic Zuko’s dual broadswords.

Zuko nodded, putting his bowl down. “I did, but they’re back in Ba Sing Se. I was in hiding. I didn’t exactly carry broadswords around the tea shop.”

Sokka shrugged. “Fair enough,” he replied.

* * *

Katara paced back and forth in the cave. Aang should have been back hours ago. They looked for him all over town but he was nowhere to be found. What if he had been caught? What if he was already halfway to the Fire Nation capital by now?

Zuko stepped up and put a hand on her arm. “He’s fine, Katara,” he said in an almost reassuring tone.

She pulled her arm away and started pulling at her hair. “But what if he isn’t? What do we do?” she asked.

As if on cue, Aang dropped into view at the cave entrance. Katara stopped and turned, hands on her hips. “Where have you been? We’ve been worried sick!”

Aang walked up to the campfire and sat down, smile pasted across his face. “I got invited to play with some kids after school,” he announced.

Sokka shot up. “After what!?” he shouted.

“I enrolled in a Fire Nation school and I’m going back tomorrow,” Aang said.

Katara’s brow rose in surprise. She didn’t know what to say. Next to her, Zuko shook with stifled laughter. She took her seat by the fire, Zuko following.

“Aang, I’m trying to be reasonable, but this is a _terrible_ idea,” Sokka began. “We can’t have you risk being discovered!”

Toph crossed her arms. “Yeah, we already have disguises _and_ Zuko. What do you need to go to school for?”

“Every minute I’m in that classroom, I’m learning more about the Fire Nation,” Aang said. Katara was tempted to step in and say that anything he learned there, Zuko probably already knew. And asking him wasn’t dangerous. “I even have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai.” Aang pulled out a drawing of Zuko’s father. “And here’s one that I made out of noodles!”

Zuko’s eyes widened farther than Katara thought humanly possible. She couldn’t tell if he was mortified or amused. It was kind of funny. Katara turned back to Aang.

“I guess it can’t hurt to stay a few more days,” Katara said. If it made Aang happy, and the had the time to spare, it couldn’t hurt.

Sokka crossed his arm, pouting. “Fine,” he grumbled.

“Flameo, hotman!” Aang cheered as he ran off.

Zuko groaned. “No one says that anymore!” he shouted after the boy. Every time Aang opened his mouth Zuko seemed to cringe at the language that came out. In his defense, it was odd.

* * *

“They want to meet your what?” Toph asked as she picked at the grime between her toes. Two days and twinkle toes had already gotten himself into trouble.

“My parents,” Aang repeated.

Toph snorted a laugh. “But you don’t have any!” Aang was quiet and for a half second she regret her words. “So what are you going to do?”

Zuko stood up. “I say we get out of here,” he started. “We’ve stayed too long already and-,”

“I wasn’t asking you,” Aang interrupted. Toph didn’t need to see to know that Aang was glaring at Zuko with the rage of a thousand saber-tooth moose lions. Zuko walked away. There was silence for a few moments before Aang spoke again. “What if you were my parents?”

Toph laughed again. “No offense, but I don’t need to see to know that neither Katara or Sokka look old enough to be your parents. Zuko, maybe, but not them,” she said, standing up.

“Unless,” Sokka began, running to rummage through his sack. “Unless we have disguises!” He shouted.

“I’m going to assume he’s wearing something ridiculous,” Toph said. She waved her hand and started to the back of the cave where Zuko was hiding. “If you all want to get caught, go ahead. I’m going to spend some quality time with the only other person who’s making sense around here.”

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re having a dance party,” Sokka said as he laid out a bit of food. “It seems so silly.”

“Yeah,” Zuko added. “It’s definitely not what I expected.”

The first students began to arrive and for a while they simply stood around. Katara hung back with the others while Aang did his best to instigate some dancing.

Katara picked at some fire flakes at their makeshift table. She watched as Zuko’s foot tapped to the beat of the music.

“Who knew twinkle toes could dance?” Toph said.

Zuko took a sip of water. “I’m not surprised. A hundred years ago dancing was common among the population. Now it’s mostly nobles at fancy parties that dance.”

Katara perked up. “Wait, you can dance?” she asked. It had never occurred to her that Zuko would have an education like that. She sometimes forgot that he was a prince.

Toph punched Zuko’s shoulder and grinned. “Don’t tell me you’ve got fancy feet, too,” she said.

Zuko sank into himself, face turning red. “Azula and I had to take dance classes,” he admitted.

“I almost wish I weren’t blind just so I could see that,” Toph said with a cackle. Zuko turned even redder.

Katara pushed the fire flakes away. “Would you show me some?” she asked. She had seen him fight. He was light on his feet. There was no way he had been terrible at dancing. And she also really wanted to see it.

Zuko crossed his arms. “All of the dances I know need a partner,” he said.

Katara stood and held out her hand. “So, lead me through one,” she said.

Zuko perked up and took her hand, leading her out into the crowd. “Just follow my lead,” he said and took a stance. She copied it, and it almost felt like she was preparing to bend.

The steps were simple to start. They were sharp, like firebending she guessed. She and Zuko circled each other, keeping eye contact. After a little while, she realized most everyone had stopped dancing, Aang included. “Zuko, everyone’s watching,” she whispered.

He smiled, his head for once held high. “Don’t mind them,” he said. “You’re doing great.”

Her face heated a bit and she bit her lower lip. He led her through the rest of the dance, and by the end she was exhilarated. They didn’t have dances like that at the South Pole. And Zuko was _good_. She bowed to him, giddy smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “Thank you for teaching me,” she said.

He bowed in return. “Thank you for joining me,” he replied. She watched as he returned to the fringes of the group. His head didn’t duck low the way it usually did. He seemed proud, the way he did after they practiced their forms in the morning before anyone else showed up.

She looked over to Aang and he looked almost hurt. But before she could get to him, the music stopped and everyone was staring at the cave entrance. The headmaster had shown up, soldiers in tow.

She slipped through the crowd towards the back entrance of the cave. The rest of their little group was doing the same. She ran out into the warm night air and hopped up on Appa. Zuko was first to follow, then Sokka and Toph. Aang was the last out and hopped up onto Appa’s head.

“Yip yip!” he commanded and they took off into the night.

Sokka pulled out the map and relayed their new direction to Aang. Katara dug through her bag for her cloak. The air was warm down on the ground, but the wind up here was cold, especially at night. She crawled over to where Zuko was seated. “Thanks again,” she said. He had curled up again, knees to his chest.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, uncurling ever so slightly. “It was fun.”


	5. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a writing kick so I've got a few chapters of this lined up.

“Have you ever heard of a river with no fish? Because I think we’ve found it,” Sokka moped from his perch on the edge of Appa’s saddle.

Aang float to a gentle landing, body covered in grime from the water. “That might be because the river is polluted, Sokka,” he said. With a bit of airbending, he cleaned off.

“Watch it,” Zuko muttered from the back. “You’re going to get this gunk all over the rest of us.”

Aang frowned, rolling his eyes as he took his seat. “Sorry, Zuko.” After his tantrum on the ship, Katara had been on his case about being nice to Zuko. Aang didn’t like how close they were. Having him around just… wasn’t right.

“I guess that means we’ll have to get food somewhere else,” Katara said, changing the subject.

Sokka dove into his bag and pulled out a long roll of paper, unfurling it madly. “Wait, wait!” he cried. “We have to stick to the-”

“Schedule,” everyone finished in a chorus.

Sokka glared at the group and rolled the scroll back up. “Look, we can stop at the next down and buy some food, but we can’t stay,” he said.

Aang leapt to his feet. “We’re in luck! I think there’s a town up ahead!” The group leaned forward as Aang pointed to a bunch of houses that appeared to be built atop the water. “They’re bound to have some food.” He took Appa’s reins and guided the bison to shore to hide.

An old man was kind enough to give them a ride from shore to the town.

“Why do you live in the middle of a river?” Katara asked.

The old man swung his pole around, dripping mud all over the group. “Because we’re a fishing town! At least we were before the factory moved here.”

Aang followed the old man’s gaze to see a hulking metal monstrosity spewing smoke and whatever brown gunk was polluting the river. He may be cut off from the Avatar state, but a chill crawled up his spine and he wondered what the spirits had to say about such a mess.

“I hate this,” Toph grumbled as they piled onto the dock. “I can barely feel my way around. It’s as bad as being in that desert.”

Zuko held out his arm. “You can hold my sleeve. The last thing we want is you falling in that river.”

Toph obliged, much to Aang surprise, and did so with a smile. Every day Zuko was less and less like Zuko. Maybe Long Feng had brainwashed him to be nice back in Ba Sing Se. That would be convenient.

“I don’t understand how the Fire Nation could do this to their own people,” Zuko whispered as they walked to the market.

“They’re evil,” Aang said without a second thought. He winced as soon as the words left his mouth, and he winced again as Katara smacked him upside the head.

Zuko hung his head lower, loose hair covering his face. Aang knew Zuko was feeling guilty. And he should.

“We have to do something,” Katara said. “We have to help.”

Aang opened his mouth to agree, but Sokka cut him off. “No, we can’t. We don’t have the time to waste.” He crossed his arms. “These people are on their own.”

“You’d turn your back on them?”

“We have a bigger mission!”

“How can you be so cold and heartless?”

“I’m being realistic, Katara. We can’t help every town we wander through. We’ll help them all by taking out the Fire Lord!”

Aang tensed as Sokka practically yelled their plan to everyone within earshot. Zuko tackled Sokka from behind, covering his mouth.

“Good job, Sokka. We definitely wanted everyone to know our plan,” Zuko hissed before releasing his grip.

Sokka wriggled out of the taller boy’s grasp. “Sorry, I just got carried away,” he said. He turned back to Katara. “I’m sorry, Katara, but there’s not much we _can_ do. Our mission has to come first.”

Katara sighed. “I guess so.”

Aang stepped up next to her and took her hand. He couldn’t argue that they needed to keep their focus, but it hurt him to see her feel so helpless.

* * *

One very bizarre purchase later, the group was on their way back to Appa. Zuko saw the way Katara ached for the people in the town. He felt it, too. These were his people. He was their prince. And soon he would be their Fire Lord. The guilt of his family’s negligence ripped through his chest.

He watched as Katara gave a bit of their food to a kid. Part of him was glad because the fish looked less than appetizing.

Around the fire that night, Sokka pored over their schedule.

“Our detour today took longer than expected. We’ll have to work hard to get back on track, starting with waking up forty-three minutes earlier every day,” he announced.

Zuko choked on his stew. “What?” That seemed excessive. “Sokka, that’s ridiculous!”

“No way I’m waking up early,” Toph added.

“It’s that or no potty breaks,” Sokka said.

No potty breaks. For a moment Zuko weighed the options. He put his food down and pulled the scroll from Sokka. “There’s got to be another way,” Zuko said.

Sokka yanked the paper back. “You should be on my side! You helped me make this!”

Zuko scowled. “Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d be like this,” he shot back. “We’ll just move a little faster for a few days and we’ll be caught up. Besides, as long as we make the rendezvous point, we’re fine. Anything that happens in between is meaningless.”

“Meaningless?!” Sokka shouted. He took a deep breath and then scooped up his schedule. “You know what, fine. Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning.”

Morning came and they didn’t leave. Zuko woke at dawn to brush Appa. The bison was quieter than usual, but he had spent the entire day yesterday in polluted water. He was bound to feel a bit gross after that.

Gross was perhaps an understatement, according to Katara.

“I think Appa’s sick,” she announced.

Zuko leaned over from his perch on top of the bison to see what everyone else was looking at. “Is his tongue… purple?” he asked.

“What? Appa’s sick? That’s terrible!” Sokka cried from his sleeping bag. “We’ll never catch up-” He paused. “I mean, poor Appa!”

Zuko shook his head. Sokka was right, it wasn’t ideal to have their mode of transportation fall ill. But a few weeks was plenty of time to make it to the Black Cliffs. “I know you’re worried about the schedule, but pushing Appa will only make him sicker,” Zuko said as he slid down to the ground. He rubbed the bison’s chin. “We should stay another day.”

“Agreed,” Aang said. The kid for once didn’t look at Zuko like he was the enemy, and it almost felt good.

Toph pushed her way into the center. “That’s great and all, but we’re out of food. If we’re going to stay, we’ll need to go buy some more,” she said.

The town was buzzing, much the opposite of the day before. Toph trailed Zuko, holding on to his sleeve. Something was different. Something had changed.

“It seems like these people are happier,” Aang noted.

Katara was beaming as they stepped up to the counter. “I think it’s wonderful,” she said.

The rest of the group seemed to ignore her comment, but Zuko’s mind went reeling. He watched her from beneath his hair, eyes narrow as he watched her marvel at the people. The store owner, the same crazy guy from the boat, said their guardian spirit had visited them last night. Likely story. Katara was _too_ happy for this to be a coincidence. But he had to test his theory.

Zuko lay awake in Appa’s saddle, staring up at the night sky while everyone slept. He listened as the wind gently rustled the leaves. Then there was a snap. That was a foot. He rolled over and peered over the edge of the saddle. Katara was sneaking out of camp, bundle of clothes under her arm. He crept out and followed her as she headed for the water. Hidden behind a rock, he watched as she donned a disguise and glided across the water. There’s no way he’d be able to follow her, but he could catch her when she came back.

He watched the gentle glow of her healing shone from the town as she worked. When it died down, Zuko returned to his hiding spot. Katara came gliding back, ice bridge melting as she stepped ashore. She took off the hat and veil and he stepped out.

“You really should be more careful,” he said. He immediately fell back to the ground, dodging a whip of muddy water. “Hey, it’s just me.”

Katara ducked her head. “Oh, sorry,” she replied. Guilt was written all over her face as she pulled the robe off and began wiping the paint from her face.

Zuko stood up and walked over, picking up the robe and folding it. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone,” he said. “I know what it’s like to have a secret.”

She looked at him for a moment.

“The Blue Spirit?” he added. “One of the most wanted vigilantes?”

Realization dawned on her face and she snatched the folded robe from him. “I forget sometimes-”

“That I’ve actually done some good things in my life?” he interrupted with a sharp tone. He didn’t need to be reminded.

Katara reached out and then hesitated, withdrawing her hand. “No- I mean- I don’t know.” She sighed, stepping up to him. “I’m sorry, Zuko,” she started. “I wanted to help these people. I shouldn’t have lied.”

“I wanted to help them, too,” he said. “I’m glad you did.”

She smiled and took his hand, pulling him back towards camp. “Come on, we need to feed Appa more of these purple berries I found so we can stay another night.”

Zuko’s skin tingled as she touched him. Sokka’s schedule be damned. He had a chance to do something good and he wasn’t about to let go of it.

* * *

Their third trip into town, Toph elected to stay behind. Katara couldn’t blame her. Sokka was angry, an odd compliment to Aang’s overwhelming concern for Appa. The pair were desperate to get a move on.

But at least she had Zuko. He’d given her quite a scare the night before, and he was the last person she’d have expected to take her side, but with his help they might be able to do a little bit more good.

“If the Painted Lady really wanted to help these people, she’d use her spirit magic to blow up that factory,” Sokka said.

 _Oh._ Now that was an idea. She bit her lip to hide the devious smile that was curling the corners of her lips. It wouldn’t take much, not if there was plenty of explosive fire in there to begin with.

Zuko pulled her aside by the elbow while the boys made spirit magic noises. “Katara, I know what you’re thinking,” he started.

“Then you’ll help me?” She looked up at him, holding her breath. He had to help her.

He winced. “I would, but this is dangerous. Too dangerous,” he said.

“It is not,” she shot back in a whisper, fists on her hips. “Not if we’re careful.” She stared him down. He would help her, he just needed some convincing.

A few seconds later, he caved. “Fine, I’ll help,” he conceded.

Katara punched the air, celebrating to herself. Zuko shook his head, but she was happy.

Their plan was simple: sneak out of camp, get in the factory, and blow it up. Katara put her sleeping bag next to Zuko’s. They lay in waiting, having a silent conversation with their eyes, until the rest of the group was sound asleep. Once the coast was clear, she pulled her costume from its hiding spot. Zuko retrieved his swords and they were well on their way.

Getting in wasn’t a problem. It was getting out that would be difficult. Even without his bending, Zuko was a huge help. They dumped the molten metal and burst pipes left and right.

“Give me one second, and then we’ll be out of here,” she said. With a deep breath, she summoned the river outside. It came crashing through the window, filling the place with steam that grew hotter by the second. She wanted to watch as the factory went down, but Zuko had other plans. He grabbed her and pulled her away.

“Come on, we need to get out of here,” he said.

Once outside, they slowed to a stop. He was still holding her hand as he watched the factory burst into flames. She gave a gentle squeeze to his hand as a thank you. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she watched his face redden slightly as he smiled.

“Now can we get out of here?” he asked abruptly, pulling his hand away. “Or are we feeding Appa more berries?”

Katara laughed and took off her hat. “Now we can get out of here.”


	6. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact I have everything except the big finale (aka the comet episodes) written, so expect a chapter every friday from now on?

“So this is what not having bending feels like in battle?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Sokka said as he yawned and leaned back on the grass.

It was quite a show, watching Aang, Katara, and Toph put out the fires caused by the meteor. But not a fun show. More like the show that reminds you how little you can actually do in this world. At least he had someone who understood the feeling, even if Zuko’s loss of bending was only temporary.

“But at least you’ll get yours back,” Sokka added, his voice slipping further and further into a grumpy tone.

Zuko groaned. “If only that were-”

_Thwump._

“True.” Zuko brushed the snow off as he finished his sentence.

Sokka shook himself free of the white fluff. “Hey, a little warning next time would be great!” he shouted.

“Sorry,” Katara said as Appa landed. “I guess I forgot you two were so close by.”

“More like you forgot we were here,” Sokka grumbled as he started to walk back to camp. Zuko hummed in agreement as he joined the pity parade.

* * *

“Shopping!” Sokka cried with glee as they entered the weapons shop. Zuko rolled his eyes, although he hadn’t been much different when they went to purchase his broadswords a few towns back.

Wandering around, he twirled some knives in his hands and tested their weights. But mostly, he was watching Katara as she tried on gloves. He didn’t know what she’d meant by that squeeze back by the river, but it meant something. And every time they made contact, his chest tightened. It was awful. He was supposed to be focusing on getting his bending back, but every time he went to practice his forms, it would remind him of her and he’d lose focus again.

Zuko turned a corner to find Sokka drooling over some swords. In a flash, Zuko was beside him, equally as enthralled. “Do you know what this is?” he asked.

Sokka shook his head, eyes as wide as humanly possible.

“It’s one of Piandao’s swords,” Zuko said. “He’s incredible. He made my old broadswords.” Zuko paused and stood up straight. Wait a minute.

“Excuse me, sir.” Zuko tapped the shopkeeper on the shoulder.

“Hm?”

“What’s the name of this town?” he asked. “We’re from the Earth Kingdom colonies and lost track of our map.”

The shopkeeper smiled brightly. “Shu Jing, of course!”

Zuko thanked the man and then grabbed Sokka by the scruff of his shirt. “Come on, you’re going to see Piandao.”

Once they were out on the street, Sokka got his feet under himself. “Wait, what do you mean?” he asked, jogging to keep up with Zuko as he marched back towards camp outside of town.

“I mean, I have an idea,” Zuko replied.

Katara appeared at his other side. “Well, do you want to share with the rest of the group?”

Zuko stopped and sighed. “Shu Jing is the town where Piandao lives. If Sokka wants to re-invigorate his battle or whatever, then he should study with a master!”

The group stared at him for a moment and then shrugged. “I’m in,” Sokka said.

They began walking again, this time at a more reasonable pace. “You’ll have to bring him a gift, Zuko explained. “And I can’t go with you. He knows me and it would blow our cover.”

* * *

Sokka insisted on going to Piandao alone. Without him, Katara had to admit that it was kind of boring.

“Practice your forms again,” Zuko said from his spot laying under a tree.

Katara watched Aang slowly lose his temper. “I’m not practicing any more forms!” Aang yelled.

Zuko sat up, tense with anger. “I’m your firebending teacher, and you’ll do what I say!”

“And how are you supposed to teach me if you can’t even firebend!” Aang shot back.

Katara leapt up from her seat and stepped between them. Aang was panting with anger, but Zuko was deadly silent as he stood up and walked away.

“Aang, why don’t you work on some earthbending with Toph,” she suggested softly.

Toph grinned. “Yeah, I haven’t kicked your butt in a few days,” she said.

Katara motioned for Aang to go and then started after Zuko. She found him sitting in the shade of a rocky outcrop well out of view of the camp. His knees were pulled to his chest, head buried in his arms.

“Zuko,” she started quietly as she took a seat next to him. “I’m sorry about Aang. He’s frustrated and he didn’t mean it.”

“So then why are you the one telling me this?” Zuko asked in a muffled voice.

Katara frowned. He had a point. She gently nudged him so she could see his face. “Hey, I want to help.”

Zuko groaned, leaning back against the rocks. “It’s been weeks, Katara, and nothing has worked. What if my bending is gone for good?” he asked.

“Don’t say that,” she said. She shifted to her knees to face him directly. “There has to be a way.” She paused for a moment and then an idea dawned on her. “Who were the first firebenders?” she asked.

Zuko looked up with a confused expression. “What?”

“The first firebenders! The waterbenders learned from the moon and earthbenders from the badger moles. What about firebenders? Who were the first?” she asked again.

He frowned, brow creasing in thought. “The Sun Warriors were the first, and they learned from the dragons,” he said cautiously.

“That’s it!” Katara cried. “Maybe Sokka isn’t the only one who needs a master! You just go-”

“They’re dead, Katara.” Zuko looked her straight in the eye and she watched the hope drain from him. “The Sun Warriors were an ancient civilization that died out a long, long time ago. And my uncle killed the last dragon. All of the masters are dead.”

Oh. Katara slumped back down to sit next to him, their shoulders brushing against each other. Well, it was worth a shot. They sat in silence for a long while. “Maybe,” she started again. “Maybe you don’t need the masters themselves. I learned from waterbending scrolls until I got to the North Pole. Perhaps there’s something left behind from the Sun Warriors that can teach you.”

Zuko sighed. “Maybe.” He turned to look at her. “It’s not like I have anything else to do right now.”

* * *

“You’re going to what now?” Toph leaned forward, ridiculous smile on her face.

“I’m going to learn firebending from the Sun Warriors,” Zuko announced again. “I’ve tried everything, but I can’t get my bending back. So I’m going to the source.”

Aang tilted his head. “I thought dragons were the source of-” He paused.

“My family hunted and killed them.” Zuko said sharply.

Aang slid down from his seat on a mini cliff and walked up to Zuko. “If you think this will work, then I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Katara and Toph asked in unison.

“Why would you?” Zuko asked, crossing his arms. “It means you’ll have to spend time with me and we all know you don’t want to do that.”

Aang grit his teeth. Now Zuko was just being irritating. “I think I can put past feelings aside for the sake of learning firebending,” he said. They stared each other down for a moment and then Zuko relented with a nod.

Toph leaned back again to retake her position lying in the sun. “Besides, Sokka will be training for a while. You need _something_ to occupy your time besides watching me pick my toes.”

“We can meet up in Fire Fountain City,” Katara added. “That way we can keep moving and you two can take the time you need.”

Aang packed and then hopped up onto Appa’s head. Zuko was quick to follow, settling in the back of the saddle. Probably for the best they keep their distance for now..

Two hours in, Aang was desperate for Zuko to say something. Flying alone had never bothered him, but flying with someone in silence was terrible.

“So, uh, have you ever been to the Sun Warrior ruins before?” Aang asked.

“No.”

“Okay.”

Three more hours of silence.

“What were the dragons like?” Zuko asked.

“I don’t know, I never met any.”

Five more hours of silence.

“We’re here,” Zuko announced.

Aang looked down to see a maze of stone buildings buried in the jungle of the island. He guided Appa down and picked an open courtyard to land. “Well what now?” he asked as they disembarked.

“I don’t know, look around?” Zuko said, looking down at Aang before walking off.

Aang silently raged for a moment before following the prince. They walked in silence for several minutes towards what looked like the center of the city. Or at least, they were walking towards the tallest buildings.

“These buildings must be what the Fire Sages based their temples on,” Zuko said, breaking the silence.

“Interesting,” Aang said. He was trying to be positive. “What does that have to do with firebending?

“Hey,” Zuko stopped and stepped in front of Aang. “You chose to come with me.”

Aang pushed past the prince and marched onwards. “It was just a question,” he said.

He got a few steps before his foot caught on a rope hidden in the vines. With a yelp, he lurched forward towards a bed of sharp spines. He took a deep breath and blew himself up and safely to the other side of the trap.

Panting, Aang turned to watch Zuko take a running leap and clear the trap. The prince brushed himself off and continued walking. “That trap must be centuries old. And there’s probably more,” he said.

Great. Aang sighed and followed the prince. They continued in silence, winding their way through the streets. They passed carvings and statues of dragons. Zuko didn’t stop, and Aang only had to assume that the prince knew what was out here was not worth their time.

“This is what we’re looking for,” Zuko said as they entered a large courtyard.

It looked familiar. Then it dawned on Aang. He tugged on Zuko’s sleeve, pulling him towards the giant door. “This is just like the Fire Sage temple! There’s something important in there!”

Zuko pulled his arm back. “Avatar important?” he asked.

Aang looked at the prince and shrugged. “Maybe. But it might help with our-” He stopped abruptly and slumped. “It’s only open on the solstice,” he finished.

“It’s only a few days,” Zuko said. He almost sounded hopeful? It was a new tone for him.

Aang began pacing as he panicked. “We don’t have a few days! I mean, we need to get back to Sokka and Katara and Toph.”

Zuko grabbed Aang’s collar and stopped him in his tracks. “Or, we trick it,” he said with a devious smirk. “Give me a minute.”

Aang took a seat on the ground as Zuko pulled out one of his swords and redirected the light to the gem above the door. Everything was still for a moment before the ground shuddered and the door slid open. Zuko sheathed the sword and walked in.

It was an impressive move. Aang started to feel guilty about judging Zuko so harshly. After all, he was the reason they had made it this far according to Sokka. And he knew this place, too. Aang stood up and entered the room. It was filled with statues, but not the same kinds of statues that the hidden room in the Southern Air Temple. These were larger and mirrored each other in a circle.

“The Dancing Dragon,” Zuko whispered.

“The dancing what?” Aang turned to see Zuko peering at markings below the first statues.

Zuko looked up and pointed at the markings. “I think that’s what this is called. The Dancing Dragon.”

“Huh,” Aang said, walking up to the statue that mirrored the one Zuko stood before. Tilting his head, Aang copied the pose of the statue. The ground underneath his foot sank, and Aang jumped back. “Zuko did you see that!?”

“Did I see you posing? Yes.”

“No, I think we need to copy the moves,” Aang said, pointing at the stones he was standing on. “Do the dance with me.”

Zuko stared for a moment and then stepped up to his statue. “Fine,” he said.

The pair copied the poses, stones shifting beneath their feet with each step. At the end, they broke their stances and looked around the room.

“At least we learned an ancient firebending form,” Zuko said, shrugging.

As soon as the words left his mouth, a podium with a golden egg rose from the center of the room. Zuko stepped up to the egg and picked it up.

The room shuddered and Aang winced. “Did you have to pick it up?”

A sticky substance started to fill the room. Aang leapt up to the tops of the statues as Zuko was shot up to a grate in the ceiling by an explosion of the goop. The sea of goop rose and suddenly Aang was beside him. Great, now they were trapped.

“You just _had_ to pick up the egg,” Aang mumbled.

Zuko growled. “At least I did something,” he said.

“I was the one who suggested we do the dance!”

“Which revealed the egg!”

Aang frowned and settled into the cushion of goop that held him in place. They were going to be there a while, at least until they found a way out.

The sun slowly set as they lay in silence. No one knew where they were. This place was deserted.

“I’m sorry I chased you all around the world,” Zuko said quietly.

Well that was new. “I’m sorry I’ve been so mean to you,” Aang replied.

“I probably deserve it.”

Aang’s first reaction was to say that yes, he did. He’d done so many terrible things. But he had done good things, too. He helped them in the catacombs. And he’d helped them avoid capture a since they’d left the ship. He was helping Aang learn firebending.

Taking a deep breath, Aang swallowed his pride. “You’ve been a huge help, Zuko. And if Katara trusts you, then I should, too.”

“Thanks,” Zuko said. “But that doesn’t help us get out of here.”

“HELP!” Aang screamed.

“This place is deserted!” Zuko shouted.

As soon as he spoke, a set of spears came into their view, followed by the faces of the warriors who wielded them.

“You were saying?” Aang asked, sly grin on his face.

One of the warriors stepped forward, and Aang had to assume that he was the leader. “Who are you?” he asked.

“The… avatar?”

* * *

Fire seared through Zuko’s veins. He had never felt so alive. So _this_ is what Uncle meant. He let go of Appa’s reins with one hand and summoned a flame to sit in his palm. It was warm and beautiful. It had been weeks, so many weeks, since he’d held fire like this. But it was different now. The flame wasn’t a manifestation of his anger. It was his life.

“Zuko! Quick, give me the reins,” Aang shouted as he leapt down from the saddle.

Zuko jumped, flame going out. “What happened? Weren’t you napping?” He could’ve sworn that Aang was fast asleep only a few minutes ago. The kid snored like an armadillo bear.

Aang tugged the reins from Zuko’s hands, a desperate look on his face. “I was, but I had a dream. Roku needs me to visit his island on the solstice. He has a message for me. Something about my past.”

Zuko wouldn’t pretend to understand how the spirit world and avatar stuff worked. But if Roku had a message, Aang should probably hear it. “Today is the solstice,” Zuko said.

“Exactly.”

Gee, Avatar Roku couldn’t have given them a bit more warning? “Fine, you steer,” Zuko said as he climbed up into the saddle. “I’ll get some rest.”

Zuko woke to the sound of waves lapping on the beach. The sun was setting and Aang sat on an outcrop of rocks a stone’s throw away. They must have landed while he was sleeping. Re-discovering firebending had really taken it out of him.

He climbed down from Appa and walked to the shore. He cupped his hands and filled them with water. With one smooth motion, he splashed the water on his face and ran it through his hair. They’d been flying for so long it was a tangled mess. Not to mention there were still bits of that sticky goo buried in there.

Taking a seat, Zuko crossed his legs and watched the waves lap at the sand. He missed her. It had only been a few days, but he missed her all the same. She understood him. He dug his hands into the sand and pulled out a few rocks. One by one, he threw them into the water.

Aang’s footsteps approached and the boy sat down next to Zuko.

“Well?” Zuko asked, turning to the young avatar. “What did your past life have to say?”

Aang hugged his knees to his chest. “He showed me his life. He grew up with Fire Lord Sozin. They were friends.”

Zuko was surprised that he hadn’t known that. His own great-grandfather’s life was well-known. He was revered. But the more Zuko thought about it, it was only his military accomplishments that people remembered. Zuko couldn’t name more than a handful of things he really knew about Fire Lord Sozin’s personal life.

“Do you think,” Aang started. He looked over to Zuko with concern. “Do you think that we’re meant to be friends? To repair what happened between Sozin and Roku?”

Zuko smiled and ruffled Aang’s hair. “You tell me, Avatar.”


	7. It's Not Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've posted this an hour or two ago but my cat decided to take a nap on me so I couldn't get to my computer. I hope you can forgive me.

“Well I can’t be around you!” Katara yelled as Toph stomped away to her rock tent.

Zuko slid down from Appa’s saddle. The girls had been so busy arguing no one had noticed him and Aang arrive. They walked up to Sokka.

“What’s going on?” Aang asked, petting the messenger hawk on Sokka’s arm. “And when did you get a bird?”

“His name is Hawky,” Sokka said with a grin as he fed the bird. “Katara and Toph are arguing again. Nothing new.”

Zuko crossed his arms. He hadn’t caught much, but this seemed like more than their usual bickering. “About what?”

Sokka sighed and put the bird down to stand up. “Toph and I may have been scamming people in the town for money.”

“WHAT?” Aang cried. He tugged at his hair. “Sokka, why would you do that?”

The water tribe boy shrugged. “Because it was easy. With her earthbending we can win almost any game. Plus, we needed the money. How do you think I got Hawky? And a bunch of maps of the Fire Nation?”

Zuko hung his head in his hands. “And then?”

“I may have found a wanted poster for Toph, she may have hidden it, and Katara may have snooped through Toph’s stuff and found it,” Sokka said quickly, looking as though he were bracing for impact.

Zuko groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Great,” he mumbled. He turned and walked away. Aang could deal with this. Zuko was already wanted twice over, once as himself and once as the Blue Spirit. He didn’t need to add a third identity to that list, regardless of how much they did need the money.

If Katara was going anywhere to cool off, it would be the river. Maybe it was because she was Water Tribe. Maybe it was because she simply liked hiding in the water. But sure enough, he found her footprints in the wet sand. Zuko followed her trail down the beach. She had to be here somewhere. Several rocky outcrops down, he found her standing in the water, bending it in a slow, repeated circle. He took off his boots and stepped into the cold river, the sloshing alerting her to his presence.

“Zuko!” she cried, smile pushing the frustrated frown off her features as she turned to greet him. She dropped the water and closed the distance between them, immediately pulling him into an embrace. “When did you get back?” she asked.

He didn’t know what to do with his arms. Did he hug her back? He cautiously put his arms around her. “In the middle of your argument with Toph,” he said. The frown returned as she pushed away. “Sokka told us what happened. You shouldn’t have gone through her stuff, Katara,” he said.

The frown deepened and she turned walk away. He silently slapped his forehead. Smooth, Zuko. Great job trying to convince her that you’re on her side. He reached out, gently grabbing her arm and holding her back. “That’s not what I meant,” he said hurriedly.

“Then what did you mean?” she said, spite dripping from her voice.

Zuko winced. She didn’t have to look at him to hurt him. “I meant that you’re right, it’s dangerous. But invading her privacy like that probably wasn’t the best way to get through to her.” He paused and her frown lightened, but she didn’t turn back to face him. “You know her better than I do, but even I know to not touch her stuff. She’s Toph,” he laughed. “She’d kill me.”

That brought a smile to Katara’s face and she turned back. “She would definitely kill you,” Katara said. She sighed and pulled her hair over one shoulder. “Thank you.”

The silence that came after her words weighed a ton on Zuko. His gut was saying things. It wanted things. He hadn’t seen her in a week and he was now acutely aware of how little distance there was between them. And worse, they couldn’t seem to break eye contact.

In a panic, Zuko lifted his hands into the small space between them and cupped them, summoning a flame. “I got my bending back,” he said with a forced smile.

Katara grinned, reaching out and grabbing his hands from beneath. “Zuko, that’s wonderful!” she cried.

The contact of her hands burned on his skin. And there it was: the feeling in his gut returning with unreasonable demands. Spirits, of all people did it have to be her?

* * *

Sokka lay on his stomach, writing out a letter to Gran Gran. Camp was quiet without everyone else.

“You appreciate my jokes, don’t you, Hawky?” he said. The bird stared at him silently. “Well it wasn’t a no.”

He wrote about their travels and all of the stuff they’d seen. She didn’t need to know how many times they’d nearly died, though. By now Master Pakku had probably reached the South Pole, assuming the ships hadn’t been attacked by the Fire Nation along the way.

“What are you writing?” Katara asked.

Sokka jumped, knocking over the inkwell and spilling the black liquid all over the dirt. Great, now he’d need to buy more. He sat up and rolled up the letter. “A letter Gran Gran,” he said.

Katara and Zuko came to a stop in front of him. They were practically shoulder to shoulder and Katara didn’t look like she was going to murder Toph anymore. Sokka wondered what exactly had happened down by the river. He’d have to puzzle that one out later.

“Send her my love,” Katara said. She looked around and a crease formed in her brow. “Where are Aang and Toph?”

Sokka scrambled to his feet. “Uhhh,” he started, scratching behind his head. He didn’t want to admit it.

Katara glared at him. “Where are they?” she asked again.

He looked to Zuko for help, and found the prince unsympathetic. In fact, Zuko looked about as angry as Katara now.

Taking a deep breath, Sokka brushed himself off. “Not that it’s any of your business, Katara, but they went into town.” He crossed his arms and turned away. “Aang came up with a plan to get rid of Toph’s wanted poster. When they get back, we leave.”

Katara threw her hands up. “Of course he did,” she muttered. “If they get arrested, I’m not breaking them out.”

“You won’t have to, because Toph is breaking herself out.” Sokka turned back to his sister, grin on his face. She was always so dramatic. “Relax, Katara. They’ll be fine. Toph can just metalbend her way out of prison after Aang collects the reward for turning her in!”

Katara tried to lunge at him, but Zuko’s quick grab of her shirt kept her from ripping Sokka to pieces.

Aang and Toph came running into camp, both breathless. Aang had a large sack of coins in his hand. “Come on, we need to get out of here before they catch us,” he panted.

Sokka nodded and scooped up his writing supplies, shoving them into his bag. Katara was still fuming. “Look, you can yell at them later. But we’d better get moving or they might put all of us in jail,” he said. Katara crossed her arms, pout forming on her mouth. “Just grab your things.”

* * *

Katara yawned and rested her chin in her hands. Sokka didn’t exactly have a gift for telling scary stories. He was trying his best, though. She watched Zuko as he silently stared at the campfire. Even the couple of stories that had been mildly unsettling, Zuko had given zero reaction. Perhaps it was because he had Azula as a sister. Katara had met her a couple of times in battle, and even that was enough to be terrifying.

“I have one, and this is true,” Katara said after Toph and Aang gave a half-hearted clap at the end of Sokka’s last story. “It happened to Mom.”

Sokka’s face paled as he sat down. She started the tale, keeping her eye on Zuko. He didn’t even flinch as she got to the end, but the other three were clinging to each other in terror. It was worth a shot.

“Wait! Did you hear that?” Toph said, breaking the silence as she put her hands on the ground.

Zuko perked up. “No, why?”

Toph tilted her head as she listened to the earth. “It sounds like there are people under the mountain. And they’re screaming.”

Katara scooted closer to the rest of the group. People screaming under a mountain? She reached out and grabbed Zuko’s arm. She could feel his pulse racing, even if he looked calm on the outside.

“It stopped.” Toph said, pulling her hands up slowly from the dirt.

There was a few seconds of silence and then Sokka scoffed. “Nice try, Toph. People screaming under a mountain.” He started laughing.

“Hello, children,” a woman’s voice came from the shadows beyond the camp.

Sokka’s laugh turned into a scream as he and Aang clung to each other in terror.

Zuko had tensed beneath Katara’s grasp, and his skin was hot like fire. Had her waterskin been nearby, she might’ve prepared to bend, too.

“Sorry to scare you, my name is Hama,” the old woman said as she stepped into the light. There was something familiar about her. The way she smiled and the look in her eyes. Katara couldn’t put her finger on it. “You children shouldn’t be out in the forest by yourselves at night,” Hama continued. “I have an inn nearby, why don’t you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?”

Katara exhaled slowly as she let go of Zuko’s arm. A real bed sounded wonderful. Standing up, she bowed in the Fire Nation style. “We’d love to,” she said.

“Yes, please!” Sokka added.

The walk was short, and Katara wondered why they hadn't gone looking for an inn in the first place. With all of the money Toph stole at the last town, they could have afforded decent rooms.

Hama gave them each their own room, leading the group down the upstairs hallway.

“We really don’t mind sharing,” Katara said as Hama opened the first door.

The old woman waved her hand. “Nonsense! I don’t have any other guests and there’s plenty of space for you all. Besides, you should be comfortable.”

Katara bit her lip. If the woman insisted, then it would be rude to turn down her offer.

Once settled, Katara climbed into the bed. It was unbelievably comfortable. The cool breeze wafted in through the window and the only sound was the soft buzz of insects outside.

It was too quiet. She tossed and turned, but after so many nights on the road with the others sleeping only a few feet away and a fire crackling, the silence was overwhelming.

As the moon rose beyond the view of her window, Katara sighed and threw off the blanket. She wouldn’t sleep if she stayed here. Opening the door slowly, she slipped out into the hallway. She listened in on Sokka and Aang’s doors. They were snoring loudly, as usual. But Zuko’s room was silent. Perhaps he was awake, too. She opened his door and crept in. If he was awake, he didn’t move at the sound of her entrance.

Katara gently eased herself onto the bed, resulting in Zuko startling awake. He sat up quickly, his bare chest heaving with each breath as he looked around.

“It’s just me,” Katara whispered, holding her hands out. She had never seen Zuko looked so panicked, even in the first few days after Ba Sing Se. His gaze settled on her and his breathing slowed.

“What are you doing?” he asked, staring at her as though she had two heads.

Katara’s face heated and she pulled at her loose hair. “It was too quiet in my room. I didn’t want to be alone,” she admitted.

Zuko nodded once and then shifted over a few inches, giving her room on the bed. “Okay,” he said as he laid back.

Katara curled up on the edge of the bed, already feeling more at peace. Just having another person nearby made her more comfortable.

“Why me?” Zuko asked in a whisper.

She shifted to her back and looked over at him as he stared up at the ceiling. “Because Sokka and Aang would’ve accidentally kicked me out of bed. I’ve been traveling with them for months now, I know how they sleep.”

“Oh.”

He almost sounded disappointed. She shifted again to her side to face him. “Plus you’re warm.”

He smirked and looked at her. “So you’re using me because I’m a firebender?” he asked.

Katara’s face heated again and she bit her lip. “Maybe?”

Zuko looked back up at the ceiling. “Okay,” he replied as he closed his eyes.

She turned to her back again and closed her eyes as well. Listening to Zuko’s slow and even breathing, she settled in and fell asleep before she could finish a thought.

Katara woke to the soft light of dawn seeping in through the curtains. She was pleasantly warm and shifted, forcing her eyes shut to get a few more minutes of rest. Then, a heavy breath against her back forced her eyes open again. She slowly turned her head to see Zuko pressed up against her back, his arm wrapped around her waist and his face buried in her tangled mess of hair. He looked so peaceful. Even more so than usual. A warmth grew in her stomach and she turned back to the window, closing her eyes and curling into his embrace.

Several minutes later, she felt him stir. He went tense, and slowly withdrew his arm. He must not have realized she was awake. She lay perfectly still as he worked his way away from her and out of the bed.

A few minutes after he’d left, Katara rose and snuck back to her own room. No one else was in the hallway, thankfully. She brushed her hair and put on her shoes before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Sokka and Zuko were sitting at the table, Hama pouring hot tea into their cups. Katara took a seat across from Zuko, watching as his face reddened several shades. He stared intently down at the rice in his bowl.

Katara looked over at Sokka, whose eyes had narrowed as he studied Zuko’s reaction. Under the table, she reached over with a leg and kicked her brother in the shin. He jumped and stuck his tongue out at her. _Lay off,_ she mouthed as Hama came around the table to pour more tea.

“Sleep well, my dear?” the old woman asked.

Katara smiled, keeping an eye on Zuko as she replied. “It was wonderful, thank you,” she said. Zuko reddened even further.

Hama took the seat at the head of the table as Aang arrived. “I was hoping that you all would help me go shopping this morning,” she said. “I don’t have guests often and would love to cook you nice dinner.”

“We’d love to!” Katara replied on behalf of the group.

* * *

Sokka didn’t want to go _grocery_ shopping. And yet he and Zuko were stuck carrying the pounds of food the old woman purchased.

“You children head back. I have a few more things to do in town,” Hama said, waving them off.

Thank the spirits. Sokka put down his basket and grabbed Katara’s shoulder as she passed. “Katara, can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked.

“Sure,” his sister replied, bright smile on her face.

Sokka glanced over at Zuko, who was eyeing them over his shoulder as he walked off with Aang and Toph. “What’s going on with you and Zuko?” Sokka asked.

Katara’s cheeks immediately flushed and she pulled at a lock of hair as she looked away. “Nothing is happening,” she said.

He’d never seen her so defensive. Crossing his arms, he narrowed his eyes. “Zuko couldn’t even look at you this morning. Did something happen? Aang just started getting along with him. We can’t have you two arguing, the eclipse is only-”

“We’re not arguing,” Katara said, cutting him off. She glared up at him. “Nothing happened, and it’s none of your business.”

Oh. _Oh._ Sokka took a step back and blinked. “Wait, Katara, do you…” He looked back and forth between his sister and the retreating group. “Katara it’s _Zuko_!” he whisper-shouted.

Katara’s jaw dropped. “What? I don’t! No, it’s not like that!” she said.

Oh, it was like that. Sokka started laughing. “Katara, you do.” He shook his head and picked the basket of food back up. “And I think he feels the same,” he said over his shoulder as he walked after the rest.

* * *

The worst part about being outside of the Earth Kingdom was that people here used wood for their floors. It made seeing all the more difficult. Toph sat at the table, drumming her fingers as Sokka and Katara argued about Hama. Katara was right, they were a mysterious bunch. Five kids from the Fire Nation colonies just camping out in the woods on an island across the sea? Pretty mysterious.

“I’m gonna take a look around,” Sokka announced. Katara stomped after him, twinkle toes not far behind. Zuko, however, took a seat.

“Not interested in Sokka’s snooping?” Toph asked.

“Not really,” Zuko replied. “I don’t want to get into any more trouble.”

Toph frowned. “Hey, if this is about the scams-”

“It’s not.”

Well okay, then. They sat in silence, the muffled sounds of Katara and Sokka arguing seeping through the ceiling.

“I didn’t realize how much I missed real beds,” Toph said. “I love sleeping in the dirt, but a soft bed and a good blanket are nice. Not as nice as the ones at home.”

“Home?”

“The Beifong estate. In Gaoling.”

“Beifong…” Zuko muttered. “Wait, you’re part of _the_ Beifong family?”

Toph grinned. “The one and only,” she said. “Surprising, isn’t it? How do you not know this?”

Zuko sputtered. “I mean- I didn’t-”

“I can act all fancy when I want to,” Toph said, shrugging. “Why was Katara in your room last night?” she asked, changing the subject. Even through the wood, she could feel people walking around. And she could recognize Katara’s footsteps anywhere.

Zuko was silent for a moment and then shifted, the chair creaking underneath him. “She wasn’t.”

“Liar.” Toph shook her head.

She could feel the heat radiating from him. Either he was angry, or very, very embarrassed. She wanted to go with the latter.

“You two make a cute couple,” she said, leaning back to put her feet up on the table.

Zuko shot out of his chair. “What? It’s not like that!” he shouted.

Toph laughed. “But you want it, right?” He was so painfully obvious.

There was a long silence and Zuko took his seat again. “Maybe,” he mumbled.

A grin spread across her face. Oh, this was too good. “Look, I’ve known Katara for a long time. I don’t care what you two do, but if you so much as look at her wrong, you won’t live to become Fire Lord.”

“Thanks?”

* * *

“Aang, you help me get these people out of here and back to the village. Sokka and Zuko can help Katara.” Toph shouted as she broke the chains holding people to the wall.

Zuko nodded and started running back down the tunnel, Sokka on his heels. Katara was a powerful waterbender, and she could hold her own against almost anything. But this? Hama was something else entirely.

The pair raced through the woods. Sokka pulled ahead, seeming to know where they were going. As they skid to a halt in a clearing, Zuko watched as Katara and Hama battled.

“Hama, you’re outnumbered,” Sokka shouted, drawing his sword.

Zuko took that as a cue and summoned fire in his hands.

“No, you’ve outnumbered yourselves,” she said with a cackle.

His body betrayed him. Zuko watched as his limbs moved without his permission, flames disappearing. He was helpless as he and Sokka were thrust towards Katara.

For a moment, he wondered if whatever was making him move like this could make him bend, too.

Katara pinned both of them to a tree with ice, guilt written on her face. She turned to face Hama again, who only laughed.

“You may want to be careful. Your friends might hurt themselves,” she said, and jerked her wrists.

Zuko was pulled from the tree and started speeding towards Sokka and his sword.

And then he stopped. He stumbled to the ground, whatever had been controlling him suddenly gone. He scrambled to his feet and saw Hama crumple where she stood, Katara standing over her in a bending stance Zuko had never seen. He watched as Katara’s hands ordered Hama’s movements. His blood ran cold at the sight.

Toph and Aang ran into view, soldiers from the village in tow. They took Hama into their custody.

“Congratulations, Katara,” the old woman said. “You’re a bloodbender.”

Zuko’s stomach turned. He stepped up next to Katara only to have her turn and bury her head in his shoulder as she sobbed. He pulled her into a hug, gently stroking her hair. There was no way he could possibly understand what had just happened, but it couldn’t have been good. She shook beneath his grasp as Hama was dragged away.


	8. Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild day today, hence the chapter being posted in the evening. Enjoy!

“See, Sokka, we’re a whole day early!” Katara said as she unpacked and set up camp. Their flight from Hama’s village was unusually quiet. No one wanted to talk about what Hama had done, or what Katara had done.

Aang started pacing back and forth, hands wringing. “That means I have one day before I face the Fire Lord!” He stopped and looked at the rest of the group. “What if I’m not ready!?” he cried.

Katara set the bedroll down and walked over, rubbing Aang’s back. “You’ll be fine, Aang. You’ve learned everything you can. Just relax,” she said.

Sokka yawned and leaned back on the grass. “Katara is right. Just kick back and take a nap.”

Aang groaned and slumped to the ground. “Fine,” he mumbled.

Katara set up a tent, Zuko handing her each piece. “You know, it’s been a while since we’ve sparred,” she said in an attempt to be casual. It was true, they had stopped sparring when he returned from the Sun Warriors. Was it because he didn’t want to accidentally burn her? He knew she had healing powers.

“Do you want to?” He asked, single brow raised.

She shrugged. “Yeah, I figure it can’t hurt to get some practice in before tomorrow.”

Zuko nodded and followed her as they walked down to the shore. Sparring tended to make noise and both Sokka and Aang were napping. Their loud snores almost harmonized.

Down by the water, Katara took a stance. “Bending?” she asked, half smirk gracing her lips.

“If we’re preparing for tomorrow, then yes,” Zuko replied, sliding into his own stance.

They circled each other for a few moments before he struck. They had sparred before, without bending, but this was different. It almost reminded her of the times they’d fought before he joined them. They’d both come a long way since that dawn at the North Pole.

Their bending turned into close hand-to-hand combat, and eventually wrestling. Zuko had her pinned to the ground, his weight pinning her pelvis to the ground and his hands holding her wrists.

Both of them panting from the fight, she stared up at him. She saw it in his eyes. Perhaps Sokka’s words had just gotten into her head. But at the same time, there was something about the way Zuko kept a certain distance between them that made her wonder her brother was right. Katara bit her lip as they stared at each other, faces only inches apart. He had her pinned down. If he had feelings for her he _had_ to be considering kissing her.

A few seconds passed and he made no motion. Perhaps she was just imagining things. Katara licked her lips and twisted, throwing him off of her and scrambling to her feet. Before he could catch his balance, she pinned him up against a rock with a block of ice.

“I win,” she said as she melted the ice and released him.

“You win,” he echoed with a smile. There it was again. That _something_ in his eyes. Was she going crazy?

* * *

Aang screamed himself awake, sending the whole camp into a frenzy. Zuko scrambled to his feet, ready to fight before he realized they weren’t under attack. Sokka had even drawn his sword.

“I’m not wearing pants!” Aang shouted, grasping at the grass around him as he woke up.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. “What?” he asked.

Aang took a deep breath and hung his head. “I had a nightmare,” he said. “I’m nowhere near ready for tomorrow.”

Katara stood up and beckoned for Aang to follow. “Come on, Aang, I think I have an idea how to calm you down.”

Zuko sat back down, watching the pair leave. A twinge shot through his chest as he watched Aang drift closer to Katara. It wasn’t a secret that the boy had a massive crush on her. He wasn’t exactly subtle.

They returned an hour later, Aang looking even more wired than before.

Zuko pulled his unsheathed swords into his lap to polish them. “Well?”

Katara shook her head with a grimace.

“What if you try to talk it out?” Sokka asked, digging his fake beard out of his bag.

Zuko rolled his eyes. There was no way talking was going to make Aang feel better by nightfall.

Watching Toph beat the boy’s back with rocks in an attempt to massage him hurt Zuko almost as it must have hurt Aang. And this girl grew up in Gaoling to one of the richest Earth Kingdom families?

Finally, Zuko stood. “You all are doing this wrong,” he said. The group turned to look at him. Aang’s face was immediately panicked.

Sokka crossed his arms. “What, you think you can do better?”

“I do,” Zuko said flatly. He dug into his bag and pulled out a small teapot and pair of cups. He’d bought them in their last village. There was no way he’d admit it, but he missed Uncle’s tea more than anything else in the world. Zuko gestured for Aang to sit as he heat the water.

The rest gathered around, watching as Zuko brewed tea. The back of his neck warmed at all of the eyes on him. Without a word, he poured a cup and handed it to Aang. “Drink,” Zuko ordered.

Aang looked suspiciously at the cup, but took a sip. And then another. The sun set as the avatar drank the entire pot.

With a pleasant smile, Aang stood and bowed to Zuko. “Thank you,” he said and retreated to his sleeping bag.

Sokka looked back and forth between Zuko and Aang, mouth agape. “How?”

Toph snorted a laugh. “You forget, he learned from his uncle,” she said, laying back and crossing her legs.

A small smile spread across Zuko’s face as he re-filled the pot with water. “Anyone else?” he asked, holding up the tin of tea leaves.

“I’d love some,” Katara said as she took a seat next to him, their knees touching.

* * *

Sokka rubbed his eyes as he stared at the maps. Zuko was seated across from him, equally as worn. They’d been up since dawn going over the plan. Dad and the rest were due to arrive this morning. The eclipse was this afternoon. This was it.

“Are you scared?” Sokka asked, looking up to Zuko.

The prince’s brow creased. “Scared?”

“About becoming Fire Lord,” Sokka said. He uncrossed and re-crossed his legs the other way. “Once Aang takes out your father, you’re next in line, right?”

Zuko shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said.

Wait, what? “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I don’t know if I’m next in line.” Zuko sighed and put his head in his hands. “If Azula is there, I’ll have to fight her for it. I’ve probably been disinherited after what I did in Ba Sing Se. She’ll never let me take the throne without a fight.”

“Oh.” Sokka forgot about Azula.

“Yeah.”

Sokka returned to the maps, pulling the detailed one of the capital city a few inches closer.

“They’re here!” Katara shouted from the cliff edge.

Leaving the maps, Sokka scrambled to his feet to join Katara and watch the ships roll in. Dad. They made it.

Toph and Aang made stairs down the cliff and docks for the ships. Sokka nearly tripped and fell as he raced down to meet Dad.

“You made it!” Sokka shouted as he raced down the dock. “Did you find everyone?”

Hakoda nodded, pulling both Sokka and Katara into a hug. “I did, although I’m worried. Not all of them seem like the warrior type.” He nodded at the disembarking swampbenders.

Sokka shrugged. “I trust them,” he said.

Zuko walked up and Sokka stepped aside. Hakoda nodded at the prince, who bowed deeper than was probably necessary. “It’s good to see you again, Prince Zuko,” Hakoda said.

“Likewise, Chief Hakoda,” Zuko replied.

The second ship docked and unloaded. “Katara!” Haru stepped off of the ship and walked up to Katara, pulling her into a hug. Sokka looked at Zuko out of the corner of his eye to see the prince visibly tense at Katara’s familiarity with Haru. Sokka made a mental note to tease Zuko about that later. Watching the prince deny his crush on Katara had been an endless source of amusement over the last couple of days.

“Haru, it’s good to see you,” Katara said as she pulled back. She turned to the rest of the group and tugged Haru forward. “Toph, Zuko, this is Haru. We helped free his village from the Fire Nation.”

Haru leaned towards Sokka. “Is that?” he began, pointing at Zuko.

“Yeah, it’s a long story. He’s with us,” Sokka replied. Explaining why Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation, was with them was not something he wanted to do.

Sokka turned back to his dad. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as possible. We’ll break to eat and go through the plan one last time and then we set sail. There’s not much time,” Hakoda said.

* * *

Katara stood on the deck of the ship, her father on one side and Zuko on the other. They were within sight of the Gates of Azulon. This was it. She reached for Zuko’s hand, her fingers gently brushing against his before intertwining. She gave a small squeeze and then let go. They could do this.

“Katara, you and the swamp benders give us some cover,” Hakoda said.

One deep breath later, Katara summoned a mist out of the ocean water. They would have plenty of cover as they approached the gates and if all went well, enough that they could safely make it to the submarines below without the Fire Nation realizing what had happened.

Smoke curled out of the dragon’s mouths on either side of the gate as the net slowly emerged from the water and burst into flames. Everyone ran below deck. Once they were gone, she let go of the mist and jumped on Appa, taking him underwater. It was a lonely trip on Appa. He knew the way, all she had to do was supply the bubble of air. She looked around, watching each of the submarines crawl through the water beside her. Sokka really was a genius, as loathe as she was to admit it sometimes.

Halfway through their trip, the submarines began to rise to the surface. It was time for their break. Appa followed the subs and Katara collapsed into the saddle as they broke through the surface. Bending continuously like that was exhausting and they hadn’t even reached the shore yet. She stepped down to the reins and guided Appa up next to where the others had stepped out into the air.

“This is it,” Aang said as she hopped the distance between Appa and the submarine.

“This is it,” she echoed. “You’ll be great.”

“Just remember,” Zuko started, stepping up to Aang. “My father will have gone down into the bunker once the attack starts. No one knows that you’re coming, and they definitely don’t know that you know about it. We’ll take care of the rest, you just get down there as quickly as possible.”

Aang pushed past Zuko and opened his new glider. “I know, I know. Eight minutes,” he said with exasperation. “I won’t fail again.”

Toph and Sokka retreated back into the submarine as Aang took off. Katara looked to Zuko as he watched Aang fly off into the clouds.

“He’ll be fine,” she said, stepping close. “We’ll be fine.” Zuko tensed as she brushed up against him. “Are you scared?” she asked.

Zuko closed his eyes and hung his head. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

She bit her lip. “We’re just worried. Aang is about to… you know…”

“Kill my father? Yeah, I’m okay with that.” Zuko almost sounded bitter.

They stood in silence for a minute. She watched him shift his weight back and forth, unwilling to make eye contact with her. When they reached the shore, it was anyone’s guess what would happen. If they would survive. It might be now or never.

Well if he was going to be more stubborn than an untamed buffalo yak then she’d just have to do it herself.

Katara reached up and grabbed Zuko by the back of the neck, pulling him down a few inches and planted a kiss on his lips. He was warm, so pleasantly warm. She felt him tense under her grasp as he realized what was happening. After a few seconds, she pulled back, biting her lip. He stood there, frozen and staring wide-eyed at her like she had two heads.

Heat rushed to her face and she crossed her arms. Spirits this was embarrassing. Why on earth did she listen to Sokka when he said Zuko liked her? “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” she said quietly.

“No- I-” Zuko sputtered. “I wasn’t…” He slapped a palm to his forehead and then ran his fingers back through his hair. “I mean- I-” He sighed, shoulders slumped. “I didn’t think you liked me. Like that.”

Katara’s face flushed even more and she turned away. They had to get going anyway. She could wallow in her embarrassment later.

“Katara, wait,” Zuko said, clumsily grasping for her hand. “I like you. Like that.” He leaned down and quickly kissed her cheek before retreating to the submarine’s door.

She reached up and touched where he had kissed her. A small smile curled the edges of her mouth. With a leap, she returned to Appa and they dove back underwater. He _liked_ her.

* * *

Hakoda looked up and down the interior of the submarine, taking a head count. Four swamp benders, check. Toph and the other earthbenders, check. Sokka and Bato, check. Zuko, not check. He must still be up on top. Hakoda made for the ladder. The boy was going to make them late.

“You might not want to do that,” Sokka said, grabbing hold of Hakoda’s arm. “It’s probably not something you want to see.”

“Oh?” he asked, looking between Sokka and the maniacally grinning Toph. “Is there something I should know?”

Toph burst into laughter, only to be punched in the shoulder by Sokka. “It’s not my place to say,” the boy said, putting up his hands.

Suddenly the Prince’s tense reaction to Katara greeting Haru made a lot more sense. Hakoda’s stomach turned at the thought of his daughter having feelings for someone. It seemed like only yesterday she was a little girl.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Hakoda said, releasing his grip on the ladder. “Just make sure they’re not up there for too long.” He walked back to the controls, shaking his head. Of all the times for those kids to do this, they just had to pick the middle of a time-sensitive battle.

A few minutes later, Zuko came sliding down the ladder looking like he’d seen a spirit. Hakoda watched as Sokka spoke to the prince, whose face turned redder by the second. It was probably a good thing Sokka had intervened.

The second half of their approach started as the submarine dipped below the surface again. Hakoda braced himself on the metal framework. Two hours to the shore. Two hours to battle.

“It’s time,” Hakoda said as he stepped away from the periscope. They were in sight of the harbor. “Everyone in position.”

As the words left his mouth, harpoons shot through the water. He watched as one pierced one of the other subs and slowly pulled it from the water. Holding his breath, he waited. This was why they had Katara outside. As much as he hated the idea of her alone on Appa, she was their line of defense until they got through to the shore.

“Launch the torpedoes,” Hakoda ordered. A few seconds later, the gates barring them from the inner part of the harbor were gone. The force of the blast rocked the sub, and Hakoda prayed to every spirit he knew that the metal contraption would hold. And that it would fit through the opening.

He held his breath as they passed through to the inner harbor. One more hurdle overcome. As much as they had planned the day, everything depended on luck. They’d use that luck until it ran out, and hopefully they will have given Aang enough time to do his duty.

Hakoda pulled away from the periscope. “Everyone in line. Earthbenders, to your tanks.” He pulled on his helmet and tested the weight of his spear in his hand. Sokka stepped up beside him, outfitted in identical armor. “This is it, son,” Hakoda said. “I’m proud to have you by my side.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Sokka said. He wore a worried smile. He was too young to wear such an expression.

The front of the submarine opened and sunlight poured in. With a cry, Hakoda lifted his spear and led the charge after the tanks.

They were met with an immediate hailstorm of fire. The tanks would get them to the base of the mountain. Then they would have to fight their way up by hand. If all went well. On each side, the earthbenders launched boulders at the sentry towers, taking them out one by one.

Fire Nation tanks rolled out to meet them, followed by soldiers on komodo rhinos. One by one, the tanks fell and left only the mounted soldiers. Finally, some combat.

The Water Tribe soldiers broke rank, spreading out to take on their opponent. Sokka was quick to unseat one soldier, taking the animal’s reins. The prince cut the saddles of two more, leaving the riders on foot.

“Dad, look out!” Sokka cried.

Hakoda turned to see three soldiers coming at him. With a few quick thrusts, he took the first one’s spear and used the pair he now had to knock out the other two. Sokka rode by, holding out his hand. Hakoda took hold and jumped up behind his son.

More fire rained down as they reached the end of the harbor. “We need to take out those sentry towers,” Hakoda shouted.

Sokka looked up and then turned to talk over his shoulder. “I think I have an idea, but we need Appa to get us up there.”

Katara pulled on the bison’s reins, guiding them up to the cliff between the last pair of towers. Hakoda watched as the prince knelt right behind Katara, swords drawn as if he thought she needed protection.

Hakoda leapt down from the saddle and motioned for the prince to follow him.

“You take those two, we’ll take these,” Hakoda ordered, gesturing for his children to go. They nodded and ran off, Katara looking more concerned for the prince than himself.

They stopped just outside of the tower’s door, backs on either side of it.

“This might be a good time to use your bending, Prince,” Hakoda said.

Zuko nodded and sheathed his swords. He stepped out and then kicked in the door, filling the room with fire. Hakoda rushed in after, cutting down the first two soldiers with relative ease. Zuko grappled with the third, but Hakoda found the fourth a moment too late.

The next thing Hakoda saw was the blast from a grenade as he was thrown back out the door. Everything hurt. A lot. His vision went blurry for a few seconds as he fought for consciousness. The prince’s face swam into view, panicked.

“Chief! Chief Hakoda!” Zuko shouted.

Hakoda coughed and tried to sit up. “I’m okay,” he said. That was a lie. His side felt like it was on fire.

Katara and Sokka ran up and she pushed the prince out of the way. “Dad, what happened?” she asked frantically as she laid her hands on his side

The cool water felt good, not to mention her healing. Thank the spirits she had the gift. Hakoda coughed again as he lay back. “One of the soldiers had a grenade. I was caught in the blast.”

“I’m sorry, I-” Zuko started.

Hakoda reached out and clapped the boy on the shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Prince,” he said.

He watched as his daughter looked over to Prince Zuko with more concern than necessary. She withdrew her hands and let Sokka and Zuko pull him up to his feet. “Keep moving forward, I’ll be fine,” he ordered. “This is your moment, Sokka. Lead us to victory.”

The boys lay Hakoda down in Appa’s saddle. He watched as his daughter briefly took Zuko’s hand before he ran off to rejoin the battle. Spirits, Hakoda hoped they knew how obvious they were.

* * *

Zuko was right, the palace was empty. How had they evacuated the palace so quickly after the attack started? What was more important was getting down into the bunker. As he crept through the palace, following Zuko’s directions, he wondered what would happen when they won. The thought ended there as the door he was looking for came into view. Behind it, a maze of volcanic tunnels. Aang found one noble, and a quick threat later he had directions to the Fire Lord’s chambers. Once outside the door, Aang took a deep breath. This was it. He was ready to face the Fire Lord. There was no turning back now.

Aang blast through the door, expecting it to be filled with guards. Instead, the long room was empty save for Azula sitting on the throne. He narrowed his eyes, anger raging inside of his gut. “Azula,” he growled. “Where is Fire Lord Ozai?”

The princess shrugged, not looking up from her nails. “Your guess is as good as mine, Avatar,” she replied in her flat voice.

“You’re lying,” Aang shouted, taking another step forward and planting his staff in the dirt.

Azula raised a single brow, still not looking up at him. “Oh? And how might you know that?”

“Because you always lie.”

A smile curled on her lips. “So you _have_ been talking to my brother. I wondered where he went after that little stunt in Ba Sing Se. I thought you all would’ve locked him up or something.” She looked over to Aang with a bored expression. “Tell me, is he out there right now? Does he think he can take the throne once you defeat our father?”

Aang’s expression faltered. No, that wasn’t what he was here to discuss. “I won’t ask again. Where is Fire Lord Ozai?” he demanded.

“Ugh, you’re so boring,” Azula said as she stood. “Am I not good enough for you?” she asked as she sent a hot blue fireball whizzing past his face.

Aang shifted into a new stance and began his attack. If she wasn’t going to just tell him, he’d have to pull it out of her. Zuko’s voice echoed in his head, warning him not to fight Azula. Well, it wasn’t like Aang had much of a choice.

Azula dodged each successive blast of air with little effort and returned the gesture with fire.

“Come on, Avatar, I know you can do better than that,” she said with a smirk. “You were a much better challenge back in Ba Sing Se. Now you’re just boring.”

Aang continued his attack, growing more and more frustrated at his inability to land a hit. He didn’t have time for this.

“What was that Water Tribe boy’s name? Sokka? Yes, that was it.” Azula stroked her chin in feigned thought. “If you manage to make it out of here alive, you might want to tell him I have his girlfriend. I was under the impression the Kyoshi Warriors were a force to be reckoned with. Turns out they’re just a bunch of girls playing dress up.” She paused examining her hand. “Hm, I guess the eclipse has started because I’m all out of fire.”

Aang’s heart raced. No, it couldn’t have started already. He still hadn’t found Ozai. He stumbled back and ran for the doorway. He looked up and down the hall and picked a direction. This place was a maze. Knocking down every door he came across, all Aang found was empty rooms and wandering members of nobility. No Fire Lord.

“You’ll never find him,” Azula said as she chased after Aang. “You’ve failed, Avatar.”

No, he couldn’t fail. Aang screamed in frustration and pinned Azula to the wall with cuffs of stone. He panted heavily, anger coursing through his veins. Now would be a great time to have the avatar state, had it not been locked away thanks to the psychotic girl in front of him.

The princess feigned a pout. “Aw, is the little Avatar angry?”

“Tell me where he is,” Aang yelled, shoving his staff up to her face.

Azula was silent for a moment and then the evil smile returned. “Too late,” she said. She hiked her legs up and kicked him in the chest, sending him back into the wall. She yanked her hands out of the cuffs with sheer force and started summoning lightning. “You don’t have the precious waterbender to heal you this time,” she spat.

Aang panicked and scrambled down the hallway, running as quickly as he could. The lightning struck the wall inches away as he rounded the corner. He’d missed his chance. He failed. The Fire Lord was nowhere to be found and Azula had wasted all of his time.

The princess chased him through the hallways and up into the palace. Aang prayed to the spirits that the others had succeeded in taking the city. He opened his glider and flew out the front door and up above the buildings. Below, he saw the tanks rolling down through the main plaza.

“Aang!” Katara cried, waving from the group huddled in the center of the parade.

He skid to a halt, dropping his glider. “He wasn’t there,” Aang said, drawing a ragged breath. “Azula knew we were coming. The Fire Lord probably isn’t even on the island. He left her here for me to find.”

“No!” Zuko shouted as he kicked a loose piece of rubble. “She always does this!”

Sokka’s face fell. “Then we’ve lost. We need to retreat,” he said.

Hakoda stood up straight, pain written across his face. “Everyone fall back. Fall back to the subs!” he ordered.

Aang picked up his glider and shoved his way past the others. How could he have let this happen?

They made it halfway down the mountain before the airships appeared.

“Uh, Zuko, you didn’t mention that the Fire Nation had those,” Sokka said, pointing up to the sky.

Zuko looked up, as surprised and afraid as the rest of them. “That’s because I didn’t know,” he replied.

Aang hopped up onto Appa’s back. “I’ll try to hold them off,” he said.

“No, you won’t,” Katara said, grabbing hold of Appa’s armor. “There’s too many and we need to get as many people out of here as possible.”

Aang had half a mind to ignore her and take off anyway. She wasn’t the one who had failed miserably for a second time.

Hakoda stepped up, still leaning heavily on Sokka. “Katara is right. You should take as many people as you can and get away from here. The rest of us will fight our way out if need be,” he said.

Katara turned to her father, terrified realization in her eyes. “No, Dad, we just found you! I’m not leaving you,” she said.

“Neither am I,” Sokka added.

Hakoda let go of his son, taking Bato’s shoulder instead. “That’s an order, Sokka. You and the rest of the kids get out of here. We’ll be fine.”

Aang watched with a heavy heart as Zuko practically dragged Katara and Sokka onto Appa. The Duke, Haru, Teo, and Toph followed.

“Yip yip, Appa,” Aang said, leaving the soldiers behind on the side of the mountain. He looked back to see Katara crying into Zuko’s shoulder. The prince had his arms wrapped around her, his face pressed to her hair.

Were they? Aang looked forward and tightened his grip on the reins. No, it wasn’t fair.

“Zuko says we should go to Ember Island,” Sokka said, leaning over the front of the saddle with a map in hand. “It’s nearby and no one will think to look for us there.”

Aang grit his teeth. “Great, Zuko to the rescue,” he muttered under his breath as he tugged Appa’s reins to point them due east.


	9. Deserving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Please enjoy.

Zuko could barely keep his eyes open as they landed. Katara was fast asleep on his shoulder, most of the rest well on their way to sleep, too.

Aang guided Appa into the courtyard of the beach house. The bison landed with a thud, probably more exhausted than they were. Katara woke, weary-eyed as she looked around.

“Are we there?” she asked in a groggy voice.

“Come on,” Zuko said as he stood up, pulling her along with him.

The kids disembarked Appa and made their way into the house. Toph and Haru collapsed just inside the door and Sokka made it as far as the couch.

“I’m so tired,” Katara mumbled.

Zuko pulled her along by the hand. “I know,” he said quietly. “We’ll find you a real bed.”

He could navigate this house blind, even now. He pulled Katara along by the hand, leading her to the nearest bedroom. She collapsed ungracefully onto the bed, not bothering to get under the blankets. Zuko turned to find another room when her hand clumsily grabbed him, tugging on his shirt.

“No, don’t leave,” she said.

Heat grew in his stomach as he obliged, collapsing next to her on the bed. His eyes shut and he fell into the dark depths of sleep.

Zuko woke again as dawn broke. He couldn’t have slept for more than a few hours. Katara was curled up next to him, her face buried in his chest and legs wrapped around his. He wanted to stay there, but there was too much to do. His mind was already racing with how many things had gone wrong yesterday.

His stomach growled and Zuko took that as a sign to get up. He carefully disentangled himself from Katara and left the room. The rest of the house was filled with the sound of soft snores, the group scattered around on whatever flat surface they could sleep on. He proceeded out to Appa, who still wore his armor and saddle. In the dim light of sunrise, Zuko undid the armor’s straps and pulled the saddle from Appa’s back. They didn’t have much food stocked, definitely not enough for eight people. Perhaps when it was lighter out he and Sokka could walk into town and resupply.

Returning to the house, Zuko rifled through the kitchen stores. There wasn’t much considering how long it had been since anyone was here. But there was a flint and some wood, so at least he could brew the last of his tea.

“This place is fancy for a beach house,” Toph said as she shuffled up next to Zuko.

He chuckled. “Well, it is the Fire Lord’s,” he replied. “Must feel like home for you, huh?”

“Kind of,” she said with a shrug. “The silk sheets are nice.” She paused and then pointed firmly at him. “But don’t even think about telling anyone I said that.”

Zuko shook his head with a soft smile. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He knew better.

“Good.” She crossed her arms.

The sun was well above the horizon before the rest of the group woke. Katara doled out what food they had as Zuko poured tea.

“I can’t believe I failed,” Aang said, breaking the heavy silence.

Sokka took a sip from his cup. “You didn’t fail, they knew we were coming,” he said.

Silence fell again. Toph sniffed loudly, rubbing her nose. “So what now?” she asked.

Everyone looked to Aang.

“Don’t look at me,” he said. “I’m out of ideas.”

“What if,” Sokka started, stroking his jaw slowly. “Our new plan is the old plan?”

Zuko tilted his head, brow furrowed. It was early, and they were tired, but Sokka wasn’t making any sense.

“All Aang has to do is master all four elements and face the Fire Lord before the comet,” Sokka continued. “It’s simple.”

Zuko winced and looked over at Aang. Simple was not the right way to put it, and the avatar knew that. Aang grit his teeth and slammed the cup down. “It’s not simple, Sokka. I’ve barely mastered firebending and we’ve lost the element of surprise.”

Toph shoved rice into her mouth. “Yeah, and your earthbending could use some work, too,” she said around the food.

Katara finally spoke up. “You have Toph and Zuko here to help you. And you don’t have to face the Fire Lord alone. We’ll be there with you,” she said. She almost sounded hopeful.

Aang stood up, collecting his staff. “No, none of you are putting your lives at risk again. I’m going to have to face him alone.” He marched out the door. “I’m going for a walk.”

Katara made to stand, but both Sokka and Zuko pulled her back down. “I think he just needs time,” Sokka said.

Toph put her food down a few minutes later and stood. “Since no one else is going to ask, why are we hiding in your family’s house? Isn’t this the first place they’d look?”

Zuko grimaced and shook his head. “My family hasn’t come here in years. Not since my father was crowned.”

“But won’t people recognize you?” Haru asked, speaking up for the first time.

That brought a smile to Zuko’s face. “Not a chance. Three years in exile and people tend to forget what you look like, especially if they never met you to begin with,” he replied. “Besides, this time of year the island is full of rich kids from around the Fire Nation. We’ll fit right in.”

* * *

“So this is how you rich kids live, huh?” Sokka asked as he and Zuko walked through the market. Ember Island was a lot nicer than most of the other towns they’d visited. It was like the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, except Fire Nation.

Zuko shrugged. “I guess,” he replied.

“Why did your family stop coming here?” Sokka asked.

“My mother died,” Zuko said.

Oh. Well, that ended that conversation. Sokka dug around in his pocket for the rest of their coins. He pulled out a gold piece and handed it over to the prince. “Here, go buy my sister something nice. Take it from me, girls like it when their boyfriends get them stuff.”

Zuko’s face turned red. “I don’t- She’s not my girlfriend!” Zuko snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Sokka grinned. “Yeah she is. It’s okay, I’ve got your back.”

“What would you know about…”

“I’ve had a girlfriend or two,” Sokka said as he puffed out his chest.

Zuko laughed. “So where are they?”

Ouch. That one hurt. “Well, my first girlfriend turned into the moon,” he said.

“That’s rough, buddy.”

“Yeah,” Sokka sighed. “And I haven’t seen Suki since we first got to Ba Sing Se. I actually have no idea where she and the other Kyoshi Warriors are.” Now that he thought about it, he wondered what had happened to them. And why they hadn’t joined the invasion. Sokka shoved Zuko’s shoulder. “Just go buy my sister something. It’ll make her happy.”

Zuko wandered off, leaving Sokka to finish their grocery shopping alone. With a large basket in either hand, both full to the brim, he headed back to the house. No one gave him a second glance as he walked through the streets. He blended right in, in fact. Zuko was right, this place _was_ full of Fire Nation kids.

Sokka climbed the front steps up to the house, dropping the two baskets inside the door. Haru came running, followed by Teo.

“Did you get us some cool Fire Nation disguises?” Teo asked.

Sokka dug into the first basket and pulled out clothes in varying shades of red. “Yep!”

“Hooray!” The Duke cried, pulling the smallest outfit from Sokka’s hands. “Now we can go to the beach,” he said.

Teo and The Duke raced off to get changed as Haru helped Sokka unpack the food. “Where’s Zuko?” Haru asked.

Sokka waved his hand. “He’ll be back eventually. I told him to buy something for Katara. He’s probably panicking at some jewelry stall.”

Haru let out a laugh. “Are they really together?” he asked. “I never would’ve expected that.”

“None of us did,” Sokka replied.

They closed the last cabinet and stowed the baskets in the corner. “It doesn’t bother you, though?” Haru picked up his Fire Nation clothes from the table. “I mean, he was your enemy.”

Sokka shrugged. “I admit, I didn’t like him to begin with. But he’s nice. And I’m not about to argue with Katara. Or Zuko.”

As he said it, the sounds of shouts drifted in through the window. “Sounds like Aang doesn’t have a problem arguing. I’ll leave this to you,” Haru said as he left the kitchen.

Sokka groaned and walked out into the courtyard to find Aang and Zuko screaming at each other. This was going to happen eventually, but did they have to be so loud?

“I’m the avatar, and it’s my business to protect my friends!” Aang shouted.

Zuko gestured to the house. “She doesn’t need your protection, she’s Katara! I care about her more than anything. She’s the reason I’m here helping you.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. If it had been up to anyone other than Katara, Zuko would’ve stayed on that ship. Or become their prisoner.

Aang thrust his staff towards Zuko. “It doesn’t matter, you don’t deserve her.”

Sokka was starting to worry that this would turn into a full blown battle. That wasn’t the kind of attention they needed right now.

“And what? You do?”

Aang’s stance faltered. “Well, yeah.”

Sokka’s brow shot up. He knew Aang liked Katara, everyone did. But that was… that was something else altogether. He started down the steps into the courtyard. He had to put a stop to this.

“You’re being childish!” Zuko shouted and Aang made to lunge at the prince.

Sokka stepped in, catching the avatar with his arm and dragging the boy away. “Aang, let it go,” Sokka ordered. “Let’s go down to the beach. I think we need to talk.”

Aang didn’t come easily, but once Zuko was out of view the avatar seemed to cool off. Sokka put his arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Man to man, there’s a few things you need to know about love.”

“Like what,” Aang grumbled.

Sokka sat them down in the sand, their feet inches from the water. “Like that girls don’t make sense. You think they want one thing, and they want something else entirely.”

“Why?” Aang was starting to perk up a bit. He no longer looked like he was capable of murder, at least.

Sokka shrugged. “No one knows. But Katara is a girl.”

Aang poked at a crab with his staff. “Well, she shouldn’t like him.”

Letting out a sigh, Sokka drew doodles in the sand with his finger. “Aang, you forget that they went through a lot together.”

“Katara and _I_ have been through a lot together,” Aang whined.

No, that wasn’t the point. “I mean, when you died. After Ba Sing Se, we were worried that you’d never wake up. Zuko was there and they, I don’t know, bonded,” Sokka said. He erased his doodle and looked over to Aang. “If you really like her, let her be happy, okay?”

* * *

Zuko grit his teeth as he walked inside. Aang was being such a child about this. It’s not like Zuko asked for Katara to like him, or for him to like her. It just happened. So what if Aang had known her longer?

“Is everything okay?” Katara asked.

He looked up to see her standing in front of his family portrait. His face heated and he walked over. “Did you hear that?” he asked, praying to the spirits that she hadn’t.

A small smile curled the corners of her mouth. “I may have heard a little bit. You weren’t exactly quiet,” she said.

Zuko realized she was teasing him. Well, it was better than being upset. He ducked his head and shuffled his feet.

Katara turned back to the portrait. “You look like a real family in this painting,” she said.

He looked up. His father had commissioned it their last summer together. Maybe deep down he knew that things were about to change. “Yeah,” he whispered. “That was a long time ago.”

“And look, it’s your little handprint!” Katara picked up a piece of dried clay with a tiny handprint on one side.

Zuko took it from her, his face turning red. “I don’t know why my mother insisted on keeping that.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Katara admiring the little treasures that had collected on the table over the years. They’d been abandoned here, just like the house. And any memory of when his family was happy.

“Zuko, we should talk,” Katara said.

His heart raced. Talk? About what? Was their kiss a mistake? Did she not really like him?“What happened before the invasion…” she started. Oh no, here it comes. Zuko fought the urge to run. “I’m glad it happened.”

_Oh_. Zuko exhaled the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I’m, uh, glad it happened, too,” he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. He didn’t really know where to go from here. Did she want him to kiss her again? That was probably it.

He ducked his head down, closing the few inches of height difference, and kissed her. She was soft, and tasted like the melons he’d bought earlier. Cautiously, he put his hands on her hips. Katara’s hands slid up his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Was this what normal teenagers did?

“Ahh, a little warning next time,” Haru yelped as he walked into the room. Zuko jumped, pulling away from Katara and freezing. “Or maybe don’t do that where just anyone can walk by.”

“Sorry, Haru,” Katara said, licking her lips. Zuko glanced over to see her face as flushed as his felt.

Haru smiled awkwardly and gave a short wave before pointing to the front door. “I’ll go now, and leave you two to… whatever,” he said and walked out.

Zuko turned to Katara. “I should- I mean-” He stumbled over his words.

“I’m going to take Teo and The Duke into town, and maybe stop by the public beach on the way back,” Katara said.

“Okay.” Zuko nodded. That seemed fair. “I think I’ll just, hang out here with Haru. And Sokka.”

Katara bit her lip and rushed out the front door. Well, it could’ve been worse. He shoved his hands into his pockets. His fingers found the red ribbon and coral gem he’d bought earlier. She’d been so heartbroken over not being able to wear her mother’s necklace the last time they’d gone into hiding. The least he could do was make her something similar that wouldn’t draw suspicion.


	10. Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... really love the idea of Zuko, Haru, and Sokka being best buds...

The bonfire crackled, sending little sparks flying into the air. Sokka stared at the bright flames, their light drowning out everything else.

“Sokka, are you okay?” Haru asked, tossing a small rock at Sokka.

He looked up, inhaling deeply. Zuko and Haru were staring at him. Katara must have joined the others in the water. “Where do you think the Fire Nation takes war prisoners?” he asked.

Zuko and Haru shared a look, brows raised. “It depends, who are you looking for?”

Sokka sighed. In truth, Dad. But it was so soon after the invasion that they might not have moved him somewhere permanent yet. “I just want to know where they might have taken everyone we left behind at the invasion,” he said.

Haru shifted in his seat. “There’s a lot of prisons, at least there are in the Earth Kingdom.”

Right, his father had just gotten out of one not a few months ago.

“Well?” Sokka asked, looking pointedly at Zuko. “Where would they take them?”

“I can’t tell you,” Zuko whispered. Now it was his turn to stare absentmindedly into the fire.

“What?” Sokka sat up. “Why not?”

“Zuko, if there’s a chance we could get them out, then we have to try,” Haru said.

Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “My best guess is the Boiling Rock. That’s where they take the valuable prisoners. The leaders. The most dangerous enemies of the Fire Nation.”

“Dad,” Sokka whispered. “That’s where he’d be, right?”

Zuko nodded. “But it’s too early-”

“I know, I know,” Sokka cut him off. “It’s only been a few days. And he might not even be there.” He paused. “But I have to try.”

“If you’re going, I’m coming with you,” Haru said, sitting up. “You helped me get my father out of prison. Now I can help you.”

Sokka turned to look at Zuko, who only shook his head. “Well?”

“Well?” Zuko sputtered. “I don’t think you understand. The Boiling Rock is the highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It’s on an island in the middle of a boiling volcanic lake. No one has ever escaped.”

“Until now,” Sokka said. “We can take Appa, sneak in, and then use the whistle to call him when we need to get out.”

Zuko shook his head. “It’s a ridiculous plan,” he said.

Haru shoved the prince. “Not if you come with us. You seem to know a lot about this place.”

“I’m not coming with you,” Zuko replied sullenly.

“What, you’re afraid of leaving your girlfriend?” Haru winked at Sokka as he teased the prince.

Zuko reddened and threw a handful of sand at the earthbender. “You’re just jealous,” he said.

“Maybe I am!” Haru shot back. “But think about it, helping to break her dad out of prison? It’ll win you a lot of points. She might even-”

Sokka gagged. “Can you not talk about my sister like that?” He shuddered at the thought of Zuko and Katara making out. When Haru said he’d walked in on them Sokka nearly vomited. He supported them, but he didn’t want to _see_ it.

There was an awkward silence as the boys looked at each other. “Fine,” Zuko said, laying back in the sand. “I’ll help.”

* * *

“There it is,” Zuko said, pointing to a tiny volcanic island on the horizon. It was almost impossible to see in the dark of night, but the giant plume of steam rising from the crater was hard to miss. He looked back to see Haru and Sokka leaning out of the saddle.

Appa was not a fan of the steam, but spirits be praised he didn’t make a sound as they landed on the shore of the prison’s island. With a scratch under the chin and a whisper, Zuko sent the bison off to hide in the clouds.

“You did remember the whistle, right?” he asked, turning to the other two. It had only just occurred to him to ask.

Haru dug through his pockets and procured the little ivory whistle. “Yep, I’ve got it right here,” he said.

“Good.” That would’ve been a nightmare.

Sneaking in was the easy part. The guards all carried lamps that announced their presence and the halls were empty at this time of night.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as they finished putting on their disguises. “I hope this works,” Zuko muttered. He couldn’t believe that he, a wanted traitor, was sneaking into the very prison his sister would gladly put him in given the chance.

“Look, we just need to lay low until we find my dad. We’re in and we’re out,” Sokka said as he put on his helmet. “Plus, with these, no one will see our faces!”

“Guards! Come quickly! There’s a scuffle in the yard!”

The group whipped their heads around to see a group of guards running by. One of them was waving right at them.

Zuko looked to the other two and shrugged before jogging after the stampede of guards. If they were going to pretend to be guards, they had to pretend to be guards.

They stumbled into the yard as the rest of the guards subdued a pair of prisoners. Haru nudged Sokka. “Do you see your dad?” he whispered.

“No, he’s not here,” Sokka replied, sadness creeping into his voice.

Zuko waved his hand. “This probably isn’t everyone. Let’s split up and ask around about war prisoners. I’ll take the lounge. Haru, you stay out here. Sokka, wander around the cells and see if he’s in there. We’ll meet up on that balcony at noon.” He pointed up to the balcony that overlooked the yard.

Sokka crossed his arms, frown visible beneath his helmet. “Hey, who put you in charge?” he asked.

Zuko pushed past the other two. “You did, when you insisted I come along,” he muttered. They wanted him here because he knew Fire Nation prisons. There was no way he was going to let them fumble their way through this and get them all caught.

* * *

Haru whistled casually as he walked up to the balcony. He’d circled the yard exactly twelve times, eyeing any prisoner that even remotely resembled Chief Hakoda. He’d even chatted up a couple of the other guards, asking about new prisoners.

“Hey,” he said, sliding up next to the other guard. Hopefully it was Sokka or Zuko.

“Haru?” It was Sokka.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Haru said. He looked around. “Zuko isn’t back yet?”

Sokka sighed and leaned over the railing. “No, not yet.”

Haru copied Sokka’s stance. “Well hopefully he had more luck than I did. Your dad wasn’t out here and none of the guards knew any of the newest prisoners.”

“He’s not here,” Zuko said from behind them.

Haru jumped, turning to see the prince raise the visor on his helmet.

“Nothing?” Sokka asked

“Nothing,” Zuko echoed. “They haven’t gotten any new prisoners in weeks.”

Sokka slumped back over the rail, chin in hand. “We came all this way for nothing. We’ve failed.”

“There has to be something we can do,” Haru started, stepping closer to Zuko. They couldn’t just give up. “What if we stayed, just for a day or two?”

“It’s too dangerous, we’d get-”

“Wait!” Sokka cried, pointing out at the prisoners. “Maybe we haven’t failed.”

Haru rushed to the railing. Was Hakoda here after all? He followed Sokka’s excited point down to the yard.

“I don’t see him,” Zuko said, stepping up to Sokka’s other side.

Sokka waved frantically. “No, not my dad. It’s Suki!”

Haru looked down to see a girl walking among the pack of prisoners returning to their cells. She was kind of cute. Sokka pulled back and ran off without another word. Haru turned to Zuko. “Who is Suki?”

Zuko flipped his visor down. “It’s his girlfriend,” he replied.

Haru’s jaw dropped as Zuko turned to walk after Sokka. “How?” he asked. “We’re in the middle of a war. How do you two find the time to get girlfriends?”

After a bit of poking around, they found Suki’s cell. Once the coast was clear, Sokka slipped inside. Haru would stand just outside the door and Zuko at the end of the hall.

He couldn’t hear much of what went on inside the cell, but Haru guessed it was Sokka who got thrown against the door. She cried Sokka’s name and then it was quiet. Haru prayed they weren’t making out in there. Zuko and Katara were enough already.

“Hey, I need to get into that cell.”

Haru stood to attention, looking up at the guard standing in front of him. “Uhh, what for?” he asked. Great, now they were in for it.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m supposed to escort her to see the Warden,” the woman said, crossing her arms.

Haru panicked. “Well, uh, that’s what we were sent here to do,” he said.

“We?”

He glanced down to the end of the hall to see Zuko tapping his foot rapidly. Haru had to choose his next words carefully or they’d all get caught. “Myself and, uh, the other new guard. He went in to cuff the prisoner. You know, so she wouldn’t attack us and try to escape.”

The woman slowly smirked. “Not too bad for a new guy,” she said. “But I’ll take it from here.” She made to move past Haru, and he shoved her out of the way. In a flash, Zuko was at his side, tackling the woman before she could call for help.

“Come on, it’s time to go,” Haru shouted as he yanked open the cell door.

The pair inside scrambled to their feet and followed him out the door and down the hall.

“Guards! Intruders!” The woman yelled as Zuko pulled away and ran after them.

“You still have the whistle, right?” Sokka asked.

Haru pulled the piece of ivory out of his pocket and blew as hard as he could. No sound came from it, but hopefully Appa heard. They burst into the yard, the other prisoners stopping to stare as they raced to the stairs. Haru blew on the whistle again. Come on, Appa.

As they reached the edge of the wall, the bison flew into view. Haru barely had a moment to think before Zuko was tossing him over the edge and into the saddle below. Zuko took the reins and they sped away from the island.

Several deep breaths later, Haru sat up. “Good job getting us caught,” he said, kicking Sokka’s leg. “Sorry we couldn’t get your dad, though.” He turned to Suki. “I’m Haru.”

“Suki,” she replied. She looked to Sokka. “Your dad was there? Why didn’t we-”

“He wasn’t there,” Sokka said. The somberness from earlier had returned. “We thought he might be, but he wasn’t.”

* * *

“Suki!”

Suki slid down Appa’s side and directly into Katara’s embrace. There had been so few other girls in the prison, it was nice to see a familiar face. “It’s so good to see you, Katara.” She pulled back. “What are you all doing in the Fire Nation?”

“Hiding. From the Fire Nation,” Sokka said as he landed next to the girls. “They’d never think to look for us here.”

Suki nodded and then turned back to Katara.

“Come on, Suki, lets get you some new clothes,” she said. The girls walked into the house and to Katara’s room. “I think there were some robes in one of these chests,” she mumbled.

Suki sat on the bed and looked around. Katara’s stuff was piled in one corner, Zuko’s in another. With a sly smile, she turned to the waterbender. “So, you and Zuko, huh?”

Katara’s face flushed as she pulled out a stack of red silks. “It’s nothing.” She walked over to the bed and laid out the pieces. “Take your pick!”

Suki snatched a pair of pants and top and stood. “Sure it is,” she said. “But you might want to tell the others that. Haru spent the entire trip teasing Zuko about it.”

Katara crossed her arms and huffed. “Okay, maybe we are together. What about it?”

“Nothing, I’m just surprised,” Suki said, stepping back. She hadn’t meant to offend Katara. “Last I knew he was your enemy. What happened?”

“He changed.” Katara shrugged. “In Ba Sing Se he chose to fight with us.”

Suki sat into her hip and crossed her arms. That certainly wasn't everything. “And?”

Katara flushed again. She scratched the back of her head and looked at the ground. “And we’ve grown close,” she said.

“Do you like him?”

“Of course I like him, Suki, he’s our ally.”

Suki stepped up and poked Katara in the shoulder. “I mean do you _like_ him?”

They stared at each other in silence for a second and then Katara bit her lip and nodded. Suki shrugged. “Okay, then.” She stepped back and threw the new clothes over her shoulder. “I’m happy for you.”

“Don’t think I don’t know about you and Sokka,” Katara called out as Suki left.


	11. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> great news! I've officially finished writing this! it's done! I mean, there's four more chapters for you all to read but I've finished writing them and just have them queued up in my docs for posting over the next four weeks.

Zuko woke with a start to find Katara laying on the other side of the bed, curled away from him. In other words, not in her usual position laying half on top of him. It was late morning, by the looks of it. Not traveling every day had really done a number on their ability to wake up at dawn, it seemed. He rolled out of bed and pulled on his shirt. Perhaps she was just tired.

The house was bustling, but by dinnertime Katara still hadn’t come out. He peeked in only to see her still in the same position, eyes closed. He couldn’t tell if she was asleep or meditating or pretending to not hear him.

“We left some food for you,” he said. She rolled over, pulling the silk sheet along so that she was facing away from him. Well she was awake, but in the worst mood he’d ever seen.

What could he possibly have done? Yesterday had been boring. He drilled Aang on forms, then went for a swim, and then helped Katara make dinner for everyone.

“Katara, are you okay?” he asked, sliding the door shut.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she snapped. Her shoulders shook as she stifled a sob.

Zuko walked around the bed to face her. “You can’t hide from me.” He looked down to see her clutching her mother’s necklace to her chest.

“Just go away, Zuko.”

He swallowed the urge to argue. Something bigger was going on. Sokka would know. He was her brother, after all.

Zuko walked down the hall to Sokka and Suki’s room. There was laughter inside, and for a moment Zuko wondered if he really wanted to bother them. Before he could give it a second thought, he knocked on the door. The laughter quieted and the door opened a crack to reveal Sokka. He was shirtless and his hair was a wild mess. Zuko didn’t want to know what they were doing in there.

“What, Zuko?” Sokka asked, glaring.

“What happened to your mother?”

Sokka opened his mouth and then closed it. He sighed and hung his head. “Do we really have to do this now?”

“Yes.” Zuko crossed his arms. “Katara has been acting weird all day and I just found her crying over your mother’s necklace. What happened?”

Sokka groaned and then bounced. “Okay, hang on a minute.” The door shut for a moment and then reopened, Sokka now wearing a shirt as he slipped out into the hallway. “Come on,” he said, motioning for Zuko to follow him outside.

They sat in the courtyard watching the sunset as Sokka told the story of the day their mother was taken. It sounded like any other Fire Nation raid on a village.

“But why today?” Zuko asked when Sokka was finished.

The Water Tribe boy sighed and looked down at his hands in his lap. “Today is six years since she died.”

Oh. That would explain it. “Thanks,” Zuko said, standing up.

* * *

“I know who killed your mother,” Zuko said.

Katara sputtered. “What?” That was impossible. She’d died six years ago. Katara pushed past him and into the courtyard. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

Zuko caught her by the elbow and pulled her back under the shade of the eaves. “I think you do,” he said. “You were miserable yesterday. I want to help.”

She yanked her arm away. “You can’t help, Zuko.”

“It was the Southern Raiders,” he said, stepping closer. “I want to help you find the man who killed your mother.”

Katara stepped back. To find him… That was something she’d never thought she’d do. But now that he said it, how could she not want to face that monster? “Why?” she asked.

Zuko’s face fell. “Because if I had a chance to find out why my mother died, I wouldn’t hesitate.”

Her heart softened. He may have lacked subtlety, but he cared. She nodded and walked back into the house. “Get your things. We’re going,” she said.

Katara threw her stuff on Appa’s back, Zuko already at the reins when Aang walked up.

“Where are you guys going?” he asked.

She didn’t look at him. “We need to borrow Appa for a couple of days,” she said.

Aang forced himself between her and the bison. “Why?”

Crossing her arms, she glanced up to Zuko. “It’s none of your business, Aang.”

“I think it is,” the boy replied. “Sokka told me about his conversation with Zuko.” He paused, crossing his own arms. “Katara, this isn’t the answer. Revenge is never the answer.”

“This isn’t revenge, this is justice,” she said, pushing past Aang and climbing up to the saddle.

Aang looked over to Zuko. “This isn’t justice and you know it.”

“She needs this, Aang. And he deserves it,” Zuko said. “Yip yip.”

Katara sunk down into the saddle. She didn’t want to leave with Aang angry, but he’d never understand. She needed closure.

Finding the navy communication tower wasn’t difficult. It was the Fire Nation, after all. After the sun had set, they landed Appa on the shore of the little island out of view of the guards and snuck in.

“Remember, be stealthy,” Zuko whispered as they climbed the rocky base of the tower.

Katara rolled her eyes as she whispered back. “You don’t need to remind me, Zuko.”

They rolled onto the metal deck and sat up against the wall of a building. Zuko looked to her. “If they know we’re here, they could alert the Southern Raiders and then we’ll never find them.”

Katara put her hand over his mouth and pressed up against the wall and out of an approaching lamp’s light. Once the light receded she released her grip and replaced her hand with a small kiss. “Just be quiet and get us in there,” she said.

Zuko smiled and stood. They waited until another guard walked out of the door and then slipped in after he’d turned away. He pried the grate off of a vent and they climbed in. A tower like this was always bustling. They’d get nowhere trying to navigate the halls.

Nearly an hour later, Zuko motioned to the room visible through the grate below them. It was filled with cabinets, which she could only assume held the locations of all the ships. A woman sat at a desk writing. With a flick of her wrist, Katara sent the ink spilling all over the paper. The woman left, leaving the room empty. Zuko opened the grate and lowered himself in first. She followed, and by the time her feet hit the floor he was already rifling through the cabinets.

“Whale Tail Island,” he whispered, pointing to the map in his hands. “They’re on patrol.”

“Let’s go,” Katara said.

It was a long ride to get there. She took the reins, insisting that Zuko get some sleep. She’d wake him in a few hours. Now that this monster was within her grasp, she had to do this. She had to face him.

It wasn’t him. Whoever this man was, it wasn’t the man who killed her father. But they did have a name. Yon Rha.

* * *

Zuko had never seen Katara so determined. He knew this was important to her, but he was starting to wonder what exactly they were planning on doing once they found this Yon Rha. If she had any idea, she didn’t say.

“There he is,” Katara whispered, her voice dripping with hatred.

She made to stand and Zuko pulled her back down behind the rock. “Wait, Katara. Not so close to the town. We don’t want people seeing this.”

She exhaled sharply through her nose and then nodded. “Fine.”

They followed him down the path for nearly an hour. Rain poured down on them. “Now?” she asked.

“Now.” If they waited much longer he might reach his destination.

Katara circled back and made just enough noise to distract the man while Zuko set up the trip wire. When Yon Rha was on the ground, Zuko struck. The old commander looked up with fear in his eyes. “Don’t try firebending again,” Zuko threatened, stepping closer.

“Whoever you are, whatever you want, take it. Take my money,” Yon Rha pleaded.

Katara stepped up. “Do you know who I am?”

The old man looked at her. “No,” he said. “I’m not sure.”

Katara lunged forward. “You’d better remember like your life depends on it,” she yelled.

Yon Rha shook where he lay and looked up at her, recognition slowly coming to his eyes. “Yes, I remember now. You were that little Water Tribe girl,” he said.

Thunder crashed overhead and Zuko lowered his fists. Now what? He looked to Katara as tears welled up in her eyes.

“She lied to you that day. She was protecting the last waterbender.”

The old man’s brow furrowed. “Who?”

Katara lashed out, freezing the rain where it was, letting the water collect into a dome over their heads. “Me,” she said with a chill in her voice that made even Zuko’s blood freeze.

He never forgot that she was one of the most powerful waterbenders in the world, but seeing it close up like this always scared him just a little.

With a yell, Katara turned the water to daggers of ice and launched them at the old man. He flinched, preparing for the end, when the ice stopped inches from him.

Zuko stared slack-jawed as she relaxed and let the ice melt back into water, soaking Yon Rha thoroughly.

The old man was on his hands and knees, begging for mercy, and Katara simply glared at him. “I always wondered what kind of a person could do such a thing.” She stepped up to him. “You’re pathetic,” she spat.

Without another word, she turned and walked away. Zuko narrowed his eyes, glaring at the old man before following her.

Zuko didn’t say a word as they mounted Appa and took off. He gripped the reins in his hands, wrapping the straps so tightly around his hands it hurt. Had she gotten what she needed? Or had this all been a waste?

Katara climbed down to join him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back. “Thank you,” she whispered.

* * *

“Hey guys! Look what we found!” Sokka shouted as he ran into the courtyard, Suki on his heels.

“Is it lunch?” Toph asked. It had better be lunch.

There was a moment of silence, during which she could only assume Sokka was giving her a look. “No, he said. Even better!”

A rustle of paper. Toph slapped her palm to her forehead. When would these people learn that she was blind? She stood up and walked over to join the gathering group.

“We found this poster in town. It’s a play about us,” Suki said. Well at least _someone_ was being considerate of the blind.

Katara took a seat next to Zuko on the fountain. “How is that possible?” she asked.

The paper rustled and Sokka began reading the information from the poster. Singing nomads? Pirates? A cabbage merchant? Toph shook her head. What had they gotten up to before she joined?

“Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players,” Suki added at the end.

“Ugh,” Zuko groaned and stood up, taking the poster from Sokka. “My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered _Love Amongst the Dragons_ every year.”

Toph stifled a laugh. “Love among the what now?” she asked.

“ _Love Amongst the Dragons_ is a classic!” Zuko shouted.

So touchy. Toph shook her head.

Katara pulled Zuko back down to sit. “Is it really a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?” she asked.

Sokka took the poster back from Zuko, waving it around. “Come on, a day at the theater? This is the kind of whacky, time-wasting nonsense I’ve been missing!”

“Yeah, we could do with a little bit of fun around here,” Toph added, arms crossed. “There’s only so much beach to play on.”

“I could use a break from training,” Aang said. “How bad could it be? We’re in our disguises.”

“And we can find a hat to cover your tattoo!”

Silence hung for several seconds. Toph hated it when everyone was silent like this. And it wasn’t even an _interesting_ silence. Katara and Sokka were probably just staring each other down angrily.

Toph walked through the center of the group, breaking it up. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, Katara.”

“Fine,” Katara muttered.

* * *

Haru bought the tickets. Of all of them, he was the least likely to be questioned as to why he bore a resemblance to a character in the play.

“I got us a box, up in the back,” he said, jogging back to the group huddled outside of the entrance. He passed out the tickets.

“But my feet can’t see anything from up there,” Toph grumbled.

Katara folded her ticket in her palm. “We’ll tell you what’s happening. Besides, the fewer people who see us, the better.”

She took Zuko’s hand as they walked in. He probably wanted to be here even less than she did. She gave him a little squeeze as they took their seats. The Duke, Toph, Aang, and Haru were in front, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and herself in the back with Teo parked next to the seats.

The play began, and Katara wanted to scream. They made her so weepy. She wasn’t weepy! “This is ridiculous,” she muttered, leaning in closer to Zuko.

“You’re telling me,” he said. “I can’t wait to see all of my mistakes thrown in my face.”

The first act dragged on for an eternity. Katara had to admit, whoever did the research really had been thorough. Then, stage Aang got caught. Katara sat up. When had this happened? Had Aang really been captured while she and Sokka were sick? It seemed so long ago.

Zuko tensed beside her as the scene played out. It wasn’t until the Blue Spirit arrived on stage that she realized why. He relaxed. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

He nodded. “I’ve always wondered if they knew it was me,” he replied. “Zhao figured it out, but I guess he didn’t tell anyone.”

Then Jet appeared. The Duke sniffled in front of them. Now it was her turn to tense. Zuko looked over at her as stage Katara swooned over Jet. “Who is that?”

“Jet,” she said, her voice strained..

“Oh.” Silence. “Did you-”

“At first.” Katara’s face heated. “But he died in Ba Sing Se. We think.”

Zuko shook his head and turned to her. “You think?”

Katara shrugged. “He was injured when we left him. Longshot told us to go. We didn’t stay and wait, we had to find Appa.”

Act two was even worse. Toph loved her stage portrayal, which made Katara all the more angry at the play. And then the end of the act came. The catacombs of Ba Sing Se. The crystal cave where she was imprisoned with Zuko. And apparently where the playwright thought they made out. She and Zuko slowly scooted away from each other as the rest of the group turned to look at them. Her face was burning hot. Why did they have to put that on stage! It wasn’t even true!

When the lights came up, Katara and Zuko were the first out the back curtain.

“I can’t believe they think we did that,” she said.

“I know.”

She looked around. Everyone was there except Aang. She nudged Zuko. “Did you see Aang leave?” He shook his head. Katara walked up to Sokka and Suki as they bickered. “Hey, did you see Aang leave?” she asked again.

Sokka crossed his arms. “Yeah, now that you mention it, he was supposed to be back with my fire flakes ages ago.”

Katara frowned. This certainly wasn’t the first time Aang had run off when he was upset. “I’ll go find him,” she said.

She found him on the balcony out at the front of the theater. “Hey, why did you leave?” she asked, leaning on the railing next to him.

Aang drummed his fingers rapidly on the wood. “Did that really happen?” he asked.

“Did what happen?”

“That kiss.”

Oh. Katara laughed and shook her head. “In the catacombs? No, Zuko and I didn’t kiss.” She was tempted to add that such a thing would’ve been ridiculous.

Aang took off his hat and scratched his head. “I’m just trying to figure out when things went wrong,” he said.

“Wrong?”

“Between us.” He turned to look at her. “I thought we had something, Katara. I thought that you and I-”

“You and I never had anything, Aang,” Katara said. No, she wasn’t going to let him do this again. Not now. It had been weeks since Aang had all but threatened Zuko over her. “I don’t know why you’re still so worked up about this.”

Aang groaned in frustration. “Because I can’t figure out why you like Zuko!”

Katara frowned. “It’s none of your business.” She turned and headed back inside. If Aang wanted to stay out here and pout, then that was his choice.

* * *

Zuko sank deeper into the hood of his cloak as he sat in the hallway. Intermission was his favorite part of this play. It was his favorite part of any play put on by the Players.

The Duke and Teo raced up and down the hallway. They were so lucky, to simply be able to enjoy this atrocity and not feel horrendous guilt over every scene.

Toph sat down next to him. “You look more down than usual.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “This play isn’t exactly fun for me.”

“Yeah, you did do some terrible stuff,” she said. Great. He didn’t need this right now. “But, your uncle is still proud of you.”

“What?” He looked over to the blind girl. “How would you know?”

Toph shrugged. “I had a long conversation with the guy. And all he would talk about was you. It was kind of annoying.” Zuko hung his head. “But it was also sweet. What you did in Ba Sing Se wasn’t easy,” Toph continued. “You sacrificed everything to help us. Your uncle would be proud.” They sat in silence for a moment before she punched him in the shoulder.

“Thanks,” he said, standing up. The third act was about to begin. This one made his blood run cold. He knew what was going to happen. This was the Fire Nation. They weren’t going to let the Avatar win, or even be left alive at the end.

Katara came in at the last second, brow creased with anger as she sat.

“Are you okay?” he asked, intertwining his fingers with hers.

The crease relaxed a little. “It’s nothing,” she said. “Aang is just angry.”

“Oh.”

The act started. With each passing scene Zuko grew more and more panicked.

The eclipse invasion ended and Sokka stood. “Well, I guess that’s it. We’ve caught up to the present.”

Suki yanked Sokka back down by his shirt. “It’s not over yet,” she whispered.

The comet came and first Zuko died by Azula’s hand. What she would give to do just that, Zuko couldn’t fathom. He sank into his seat as the entire audience save their box cheered. This was terrible. He knew he was seen as a traitor, but this? His people wanted him dead. Katara’s worried stare burned into the side of his face.

Then Aang died in his battle with the Fire Lord and the curtain closed. Zuko stood. “Let’s get out of here.”

The group was silent as they walked back to the house and retreated to their rooms. They had just seen the worst possible future laid out in front of them and it wasn’t pretty.

The following morning, Zuko sat on the front steps of the house bent over the nearly complete necklace in his hands. He’d somehow managed to keep it a secret from everyone else. And after their trip to see Yon Rha the week before and the horrible play last night, Katara needed something happy. It took Zuko days to pick what to carve into the little stone. Eventually he’d settled on the symbol of the Fire Nation. It wasn’t all that creative, but it was something he knew he could do well.

He closed the clasp, sighing. Finally done. Now all he had to do was figure out how to give it to her.

“What are you doing?”

Zuko jumped and shoved the necklace into his pocket. Katara took a seat next to him. His face heated and he hugged his knees to his chest. “Nothing,” he said quickly, glancing over at her.

She raised a brow. She knew he was lying. She always knew when he was lying. He turned back to the beach and sighed. Letting his legs loose, he dug his hand back into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. He held it out for her to take. Spirits, this was embarrassing. “I- I made you this,” he said. “You can’t wear your mother’s necklace so I thought I’d make you one.”

Katara sat in silence, staring wide-eyed at the piece of jewelry. He looked between her and the necklace in his hand. Pushing it closer, he frowned. “Take it,” he insisted.

“Zuko, I…” she started, looking up at him in shock.

Anger welled up inside of him. This was stupid. He was stupid. She didn’t want a necklace! He stood up, red ribbon tangled in his clenched fist. “It’s fine, Katara. I get it.” He walked towards the water. He might as well throw it into the ocean and forget the whole thing. She clearly didn’t like him that much.

He made it halfway across the beach before she caught up, skidding to a halt in the sand in front of him. “Zuko, wait!”

“What.” He looked down and kicked at the sand.

“Zuko, thank you. It’s just that-”

“I get it, you don’t feel-”

“It’s an engagement necklace!” Katara shouted, stomping her foot.

Zuko’s brow shot up and he took a step back. “Wait, what?” he shook his head.

“My mother’s necklace. It’s an engagement necklace,” Katara repeated.

“You’re… engaged?” Zuko’s mind reeled and he ran his free hand through his hair. How had this never come up? How long had she been engaged? She wasn’t much younger than he was. How different _were_ things in the Water Tribe?

Katara let out a laugh and pulled his hand down to hold it. “No, I’m not engaged. It was my grandmother’s engagement necklace from when she was in the Northern Tribe. It’s tradition for the man to make an engagement necklace for his future wife.”

Zuko froze. “I- um- we-” He couldn’t get a coherent word out.

Her face reddened several shades and she let go of his hand. “We don’t do that in the Southern Tribe, though. Things are different there,” she added quickly.

Oh thank the spirits. He let out the breath he was holding and ducked his head. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? “I didn’t know,” he mumbled. _Stupid_.

Katara laughed again and took the hand that held the necklace. “Of course you wouldn’t,” she said, pulling his fist open. She picked up the necklace to look at it, running her fingers over the coral gem. “It’s very pretty.”

Zuko shoved his hands into his pockets. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

She pulled her hair over one shoulder and held the necklace out. He took it gingerly from her hand, as though it would bite him. She turned around, exposing the back of her neck. Taking a deep breath, he put the necklace on her. She turned back around and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Zuko,” she said.

He stared at her. “Wait, does this…” he started.

Katara’s face flushed to match his. “I told you, that’s a Northern Tradition.” She ducked her head, biting her lip.

“Right. Okay.”

“Yeah.”


	12. Plans

“Again,” Zuko ordered.

Aang groaned and reset his stance, beginning the firebending form all over again.

“Fiercer,” Zuko shouted. “You want to strike through your enemy’s heart!”

The avatar’s strokes were getting weaker by the second. For a moment Zuko wondered if he was over-working the boy. The flowing robes swayed just enough to bare the scar on Aang’s back and Zuko swallowed any concerns. Aang was about to face the Fire Lord when he is arguably at his most powerful.

Aang finished his form and collapsed to the ground, laying back as he pant. “I’m done,” he said.

Zuko walked up to the boy and stood over him. “No, you’re not,” he said.

“Yes. I. Am.” Aang glared up at Zuko for a moment before rolling onto his stomach and standing up.

Ever since the play, Aang had been cold towards Zuko. Respectful, but cold. “Fine,” he muttered.

Sokka and Haru stepped out from the house, both shirtless and carrying umbrellas and blankets. “Great, you’re done!” Sokka shouted, waving one of the umbrellas excitedly. “Haru and I were thinking we should do one last beach party!”

Aang’s face lit up and in a flash he was undressed and in the water, followed by the other boys.

Zuko ground his teeth. They didn’t have time for this. But his frustration was cut short when Katara ran by in her underclothes and leapt onto the water, surfing on a board of ice. His chest lightened just a little as he trudged towards the beach. Picking up an umbrella, he opened it and stuck it in the sand before sitting in its shade.

Swimming turned into sand sculptures and it was then that Katara finally came over to him. “Zuko, is everything okay?” she asked, sitting beside him in the shade. “You haven’t said a word all afternoon.”

Zuko pulled his knees to his chest. “I’m fine,” he muttered.

Katara smiled and took hold of his hands, yanking him up to his feet. “Great, then you can be on my team.”

He looked up to see Sokka and Suki bouncing a ball back and forth as Haru and Aang tied off the ends of a net. Zuko pulled off his boots and outer clothes. When the net was finished, Aang joined Sokka’s side and Haru stepped up next to Katara.

“Rule number one, no bending,” Sokka said, bouncing the ball between his hands.

There was a pause.

“Is there a rule number two?” Haru asked.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it again, eliciting a laugh from Katara. “Serve the ball, Sokka,” she shouted as she backpedaled to take the rear position.

With a shout, Sokka smacked the ball and sent it over the net. Haru was quick to return it. The ball bounced back and forth several times until Aang got hold of it. With a kick, he sent it screaming towards Zuko. He deflected it to the rocky face next to them. The ball was torn apart by the explosive impact.

“Hey, I said no bending!” Sokka cried as he ran for the remnants of the ball.

Zuko looked over to Aang, who was visibly tense as he glared through the net. A second later, they broke eye contact and Aang followed Sokka. “Sorry, Sokka. I didn’t mean to hit it so hard,” the young avatar said.

Katara stepped up beside Zuko. “Come on, the sun is getting low. Let’s make a fire,” she said, tugging on his hand.

The sun dipped below the horizon as everyone eventually settled around the bonfire. The conversation quieted until they sat in silence.

“We should do this again tomorrow,” Aang said.

Zuko tensed. “What do you mean, do this again tomorrow? You have to train,” he said.

Aang fell back onto the sand. “I trained today,” he grumbled. “Besides, we have time.”

“Time?” Zuko shouted as he shot to his feet. “The comet is three days away! We don’t have time!” He buried his hands in his hair and started pacing. “We shouldn’t have even taken a break today!”

“Actually, I was thinking of waiting until after the comet to face the Fire Lord,” Aang said.

Zuko froze and turned to look at the avatar. “What?” He looked around. “Did all of you know this?” He looked down to Katara, who wouldn’t make eye contact with him.

“Aang isn’t ready,” Sokka said. He held his hands up. “I didn’t know Aang had made a decision, but he mentioned it a few days ago.”

Taking a deep breath, Zuko looked at Aang through the flames. “If you wait until after the comet, there won’t be a world to save, Aang,” Zuko whispered.

The rest leaned forward. “Wait, say that again,” Toph said, digging in her ear.

Zuko closed his eyes. “There won’t be a world to save,” he repeated. “You forget what happened the last time the comet came.”

“I will never forget,” Aang said through gritted teeth.

“Then you of all people should understand how important this is!” Zuko clenched his fits. What he would give to scream right now. “Do you want the waterbenders or the earthbenders to suffer the same fate as your people?”

Aang stood up. “I can’t help anyone if I’m dead!” he shouted.

Zuko kicked sand at the fire and walked off silently. No one understood the Fire Lord. No one knew just how terrible things were about to get.

* * *

Katara found him sulking on the balcony at the back of the house later that night, robe hanging loosely on his body to ward off the evening chill. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, embracing him silently.

“I’m sorry, Katara,” Zuko said.

She loosened her grip as he turned to face her. She rest her head on his chest as they stood there. “What for?” she whispered.

“I-” he started. “I wasn’t very, uh, nice. Today.”

Katara shrugged. “You’re right, though.”

Zuko took a step back, breaking apart their embrace. “About what?” He looked down at her with worry in his eyes.

“The comet,” she said. Swallowing deeply, she crossed her arms and held herself. “I didn’t want to think about it, but you’re right. Now that the Fire Nation has Ba Sing Se, the Northern Water Tribe is the only free city left.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “They could- I could-”

“I know,” Zuko said, cutting her off as a sob burst through her chest. He pulled her into a hug again. “I know.”

She was the only waterbender from the entire South Pole. Her people were few, spread thin, and wouldn’t stand a chance against another attack. Not counting the benders in the Foggy Swamp, the North Pole was all that was left of her people. If the Fire Nation used the comet to attack them, that was it. That would be the end of the Water Tribe.

Katara pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Come on, we should go talk to Aang,” she said.

“I’ll find the others.”

Katara walked back down to the beach, where she’d last seen Aang. After the argument, everyone had gone back to the house except him. He was still sitting there by the dying embers of the fire. She stepped up, wringing her hands. “Aang, come back to the house. We need to talk.” The avatar didn’t move. “We’re making your favorite tea,” she said.

He looked up. “Fine,” he said, standing with the help of his staff.

They walked back in silence and entered the house to see everyone sitting on cushions around a world map, cups of hot tea in their hands. She took the empty seat next to Zuko and picked up her cup.

“We can’t wait until after the comet to fight the Fire Lord,” Sokka started. “So if we have to do it, we’re going to do it together.”

Aang nodded.

Zuko leaned forward, setting his cup down. “We don’t know where my father is planning to attack, but he will lead the invasion himself.”

Haru stroked his jaw. “Wouldn’t he be safer-”

“My father will lead the invasion,” Zuko said again, his voice firm as he looked at Haru. “Fire Lord Sozin was at the front when he wiped out the air nomads. My father will do the same.”

A chill ran through Katara. How someone could be that evil… it terrified her.

“But how do we know where he’ll be?” Haru asked.

Zuko shrugged. “I wish I knew. Now that he has Ba Sing Se, he might use the comet to wipe out the Water Tribe. Or, he’ll use the comet to completely subdue the Earth Kingdom and leave the Water Tribe for another time.”

“Suki and I can take Appa tonight and gather some information. There’s a few military outposts within a couple hours of here,” Sokka said, pointing to a couple of hand-drawn marks on the map.

“We get in, find out where the Fire Lord is sending his invasion, and get out,” Suki added.

Sokka nodded. He pulled the map away, rolling it up. “Aang, we’ll be there for you. We’ll distract him so that you can swoop in and deliver the final blow, Avatar style.”

“You mean kill him?” Aang asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Katara’s brow creased. “Of course,” Sokka replied. “What else would you do?”

Aang faltered, staring down at his hands in his lap. “I- I don’t know. I thought maybe we could find another way,” the boy said.

Zuko tensed under Katara’s hand. “There is no other way,” he said. “You have to kill him.”

“Or what?”

“Or we lose,” Sokka said, his voice a lot firmer than before. Even Katara was a bit unnerved by his resolve.

Aang stood and began to pace. “I can’t just go around killing people I don’t like.”

“But the Fire Lord is pure evil,” Toph said. She turned to Zuko. “No offense.”

Zuko shrugged. “He wasn’t the best father,” he replied.

Katara stifled a smile at the comment. This wasn’t the time. She stood up, taking hold of Aang’s wrist to hold him still. “Aang, we know this is difficult but-”

Aang wrenched himself out of Katara’s grasp. “You have no idea what kind of a position you all are putting me in!”

Position? Katara grit her teeth and took a deep breath. She had to remain calm. “We’re only trying to help, Aang.”

“Well when you figure out a way for me to defeat the Fire Lord without taking his life, let me know,” he shouted as he picked up his staff and headed for the door. “I’m going to meditate,” he added quietly before slamming the door shut.

Katara made to follow him, but Zuko’s hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. “Let him go,” he said. “He has to figure this out himself.”

Sokka and Suki stood. “We don’t have time to waste. We’ll be back by dawn,” she said.

* * *

Their mission was a success. And wow, was he in love with Suki. Sokka had barely gotten his bearings before his girlfriend was already halfway up the building and climbing in a window. She probably could have completed the mission all on her own, come to think of it. They even made it back to the house with enough time for a few hours of rest before dawn.

When dawn came, so did the panic.

Katara burst into his and Suki’s room, panting. “Have you seen Aang?”

Sokka shot up. He brushed his hair from his eyes and looked up at his sister, who was now standing over the bed. Her face was twisted in worry.

“No, we didn’t see him when we got back. We thought he’d gone to bed,” Suki said, pulling on her pants.

Katara bit her lip and Sokka saw her swallow down her fear. He knew that look all too well. She had it back home whenever they had heard news of Dad. Sokka extracted himself from the blanket and pulled on his shirt. “Come on, we’ll look for him,” he said. If Aang had disappeared, then they were well and truly in trouble.

The sun was now well above the horizon when Haru came running up from the beach. “I found his staff,” he shouted. Sokka stopped his pacing and raced to meet the earthbender, the others hot on his trail. They ran to the water to see the footprints disappear into the waves, the staff laying on the sand.

“That’s it?” Sokka shouted.

Haru crossed his arms. “It’s something!” he shouted back.

Katara stepped up alongside Sokka and looked out at the water. “What if he was captured?”

Sokka knelt down and looked at the prints. “No, there’s no sign of a struggle.”

“Maybe he ran away.” Toph squat next to Sokka, putting her hands in the sand.

“He’s done it before,” Zuko added.

Sokka slapped his palm to his face. Sometimes, he felt like he was the only one with a brain. “Aang didn’t run away, or he would’ve taken his glider. And Appa!”

“Sorry, mister detective,” Toph said, standing back up.

Sokka brushed the sand from his clothes and looked at the others. “Let’s split up and look around the island. He has to be here somewhere.”

No such luck. When Sokka and Haru returned, they found the others laying gloomily on the steps outside of the house. The boys trudged up to the stairs and joined the pity party. “What are we going to do now?” Sokka wondered.

Toph sat up. “Maybe we ask the one person who has the most experience in tracking Aang, hm?”

Sokka looked up, confused at first. But as Zuko’s face turned a bright shade of red, he realized Toph was right. “Yeah, you chased us for months. How did you find us?”

Zuko crossed his arms. “You left a pretty obvious trail,” he said, face still bright red.

Katara sat up as well. “He’s right,” she started. “We didn’t exactly hide.”

Haru threw a loose stone out into the foliage. “So I guess we’re out of luck. No trail and no Aang,” he said.

“Not quite,” Zuko said, standing up. “I have an idea.”

* * *

“What are we doing in a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern?” Katara asked as Zuko opened the door. Loud music and the din of conversation hit the group like a wall. This was Zuko’s idea? There was no way he had thought this one through.

Zuko nodded towards a pale woman who was in the middle of beating a large man to the ground. “Her,” he said.

Sokka shoved his way between the two and stepped into the tavern. “Wait, isn’t that the lady with the giant mole?”

Zuko shook his head. “It’s a shirshu, Sokka. It can sniff out anyone anywhere in the world. And it’s the one shot we have at finding Aang.”

The memory of the abbey came rushing back to Katara. A chill ran up her spine as she watched the woman resume her drink. She was terrifying, as was the shirshu, if their last meeting was anything to go by.

Zuko seemed unafraid of the woman and marched forward. Katara kept close to his heels, Sokka and the rest right behind her.

“Great, it’s prince pouty,” June said as Zuko stopped in front of her. The woman looked from him to Katara and then back to him. A sly smile curled her lips. “I see you worked things out with your girlfriend.”

Katara’s own face heated, but it was definitely not as obvious as Zuko’s blushing. “She’s-” He clenched his fists. “That’s not why we’re here,” he said, crossing his arms and looking away. “We need you to help us find the avatar.”

June laughed. “Why?”

Zuko leaned forward, putting his hands on the table. Katara had half a mind to reach out and hold him back. “Because the fate of the world depends on it.” Well, he wasn’t wrong.

June looked the group over and then downed the last of her drink. “Fine,” she said. She jabbed a finger in the prince’s face. “But you owe me.” She started towards the door.

“When I’m Fire Lord, you’ll be handsomely rewarded,” Zuko replied without missing a beat.

The way he said it, Katara wondered how many times that had rolled off his tongue while he was banished. And how many times it resulted in mocking laughter. Zuko hadn’t exactly been well regarded during his banishment. He wasn’t well regarded now, either.

June fed her shirshu as Katara retrieved Aang’s staff. “Here,” she said, holding out the piece of wood. She prayed to the spirits that this would be quick. They needed Aang back if they were going to win. If they were going to survive.

The shirshu sniffed the staff and then the air. It circled the group, its nose twitching as it sought out the scent. After a few minutes, it lay down.

“What does that mean?” Zuko asked.

June squat next to her animal and pet it. “It means your friend is gone,” she said casually.

“We know, that’s why we’re here,” Toph scoffed.

June stood. “I mean, he doesn’t exist.”

Katara wanted to scream. She stomped up to the woman and snatched the staff back. “No, he can’t be gone! Try again!” she demanded.

June stood and brushed Katara out of the way. “There’s no use. Gone is gone.” June climbed onto the shirshu’s back.

Katara’s shoulders sank, the staff falling to the ground. They’d failed before they’d even begun.

“Now what?” Haru asked, stepping up beside Katara and picking up the staff.

Zuko walked past Katara and took hold of the shirshu’s reins, keeping June from riding off. “Now we improvise,” he said. He looked up at June. “If we can’t find Aang, we need to find my uncle.”

“The old guy?” June chuckled. “What do you need him for?”

“He’s the only other person who can face my father and win.”


	13. Thank You

Zuko guided Appa down to the ground. “He’s in Ba Sing Se?”

June turned her shirshu around. “He’s somewhere in the city. Not too far,” she said. “I expect payment when this is over.”

He nodded and then turned to the gaping hole in the outer wall. Ba Sing Se? Why would Uncle still be here? He slid down Appa and landed on the hard-packed dirt. “Let’s camp for now. We can search at dawn.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sokka said, already laying back for a nap.

The rest disembarked and hastily made camp. Zuko walked over to the wall. Toph was right behind him. “When did you last see him?” she asked.

It seemed like ages ago. “Here, in Ba Sing Se. In the catacombs. Right before Aang…” He drifted off. So much had changed since then. “Azula captured him. I thought he had been taken back to the Fire Nation.”

Toph shrugged. “Maybe they kept him in prison here,” she said.

Zuko glared at her out of the corner of his eye. Sometimes he was glad she was blind, so she couldn’t see how often he rolled his eyes at her.

“Or perhaps he broke out. You forget, I’ve met your uncle. He’s tough,” she continued. “Whatever the case, we’ll find him. And he’ll be happy to see you”

“I guess,” he whispered.

Toph pushed Zuko on the upper arm, sending him stumbling a step to the side. “Hey, cheer up. You’ve done a lot of good stuff. Your uncle will be proud.”

Zuko chuckled half-heartedly. “You’re right,” he said.

“Go sleep,” Toph ordered. “I napped on the way here.”

Zuko took a step back towards their little camp. “Are you-”

“I’ll be fine.” Toph smirked and crossed her arms. “Besides, I can see in the dark. You can’t.”

It seemed as though he had only just closed his eyes when Toph was shouting for them to get up. He leapt to his feet to find their little group surrounded by flames. No, they couldn’t have been caught. The Fire Nation wouldn’t waste soldiers at a time like this on monitoring the outer wall.

“Well, look who’s here!” a voice shouted, followed by a snorting laugh.

“Bumi!” Sokka cried.

“Master Pakku!” Katara added.

Zuko looked up into the pale dawn light to see a group of old men standing over them on the ruins of the wall. He recognized Master Piandao. What was happening?

“What’s going on?” Toph asked before Zuko could do so himself. “Why are we surrounded by a bunch of old guys?”

Bumi, if Zuko had heard Sokka correctly, leapt down first. The rest followed.

“These are old friends of ours,” Katara said, stepping up to Master Pakku and bowing.

The master bowed back. “It is customary to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?”

 _Grandfather?_ Zuko thought he was going to faint. Katara rushed into the old man’s arms, saying something about her grandmother. Sokka was right behind her, just as excited.

Zuko watched as the others greeted their former friends and masters. He shared a brief nod with Master Piandao before asking the burning question again. “Why are you all here? How did you find us?”

“And how do you all know each other?” Suki added. She and Haru, like Zuko, seemed to be at a total loss.

Bumi laughed. “All old people know each other, don’t you know that?”

Master Piandao smiled and pat Bumi’s shoulder. “We are all part of the same ancient, secret society. A group that transcends the division of the four nations.”

“The Order of the White Lotus,” Zuko said quickly. It all made sense now. Well, some of it made sense. “Do you know where my uncle is?”

“Patience, Prince Zuko,” Jeong Jeong said, holding his hand up. “About a month ago, a call went out to the Order that we were needed for something important. It came from our Grand Lotus. Your uncle.”

The wind left Zuko as he took in Jeong Jeong’s words. He wanted to say something, anything, but his voice wouldn’t come. Uncle wasn’t in jail. He was alive and well, and fighting back.

“Great, that’s who we’re looking for!” Toph said. “Let’s go!”

Zuko was lost in thought as they walked towards the city. Bumi recounted how he took back his city during the eclipse. Zuko would’ve been impressed if he wasn’t so terrified of seeing his uncle again. Toph was right, he’d done plenty of good things since they’d last seen each other.

When they arrived, Zuko stepped forward, away from the rest. “I’ll talk to my uncle alone,” he said.

Master Piandao led Zuko towards the center of camp. “He’s in there, Prince Zuko,” the master said, gesturing to the tent’s opening.

Zuko took a deep breath and entered. He found his uncle sitting on the mat, drinking a steaming cup of tea. Unsurprising.

Iroh looked up and smiled. “I am so happy you have found your way here, my nephew. When I heard you had joined the Avatar, I knew you had found your destiny,” he said.

Zuko nodded, taking a seat. “I have, Uncle. But we need your help. Aang has disappeared, and we need you to-”

“I am not going to fight my brother,” Iroh said, cutting off Zuko.

He clenched his jaw for a moment. He couldn’t get angry. It wouldn’t help. “Why not?”

“It is not my place,” his uncle replied. “The only way for there to be balance again is for the Avatar to defeat him.”

Zuko buried his hands in his hair. “That’s just the problem!” he cried. “We can’t find him!” This was hopeless. Even now, they were out of options. His uncle had been the backup plan. There was no backup to the backup plan.

Iroh laughed. “You are quick to lose hope, nephew.” He stood. “Come with me, it is time for breakfast.”

Zuko followed his uncle outside. The others raced up, bowls of food in hand. They sat in the grass, the other members of the Order hovering at the edges of the group as if keeping watch.

“So are you coming with us?” Katara asked.

Iroh shook his head. “As I told my nephew, it is not my place. History will not look upon it kindly and it is the wrong way to end this war.”

Sokka groaned. “Who cares about a right way?” he said around the food in his mouth. “An end is an end!”

“If the world is to be at peace again, the Avatar must defeat my brother,” Iroh replied.

Zuko put his food down. “And for the hundredth time, Aang is missing! Why aren’t you listening?”

Iroh smiled as he swallowed a mouthful of rice. “Aang will face the Fire Lord,” he said. “We must trust that whatever journey he is on, it will lead him where he needs to go.”

Zuko frowned. Even now, Uncle still insisted on speaking in weird riddles and metaphors. “Then will you take the throne?”

At this, his uncle laughed loudly. “No, I will not take the throne,” he said. “After we have liberated Ba Sing Se, I am going to reopen my tea shop. Someone new must lead the Fire Nation. You, Prince Zuko, will be the next Fire Lord.”

That… wasn’t what Zuko wanted to hear. Even though he knew deep down that he would have to rule, he’d hoped that with his father out of the way, Uncle would take the throne. At least for a little while.

“You must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can be there to assume the throne,” Iroh continued. “But, you will have to go through your sister. Azula will be waiting for you. And she will not give up easily.”

Zuko picked up his bowl again. “I can handle my sister,” he said.

“Not alone,” his uncle said. “You cannot defeat her alone.”

Zuko took a breath and looked up to Katara across from him. She seemed to read his mind and nodded.

“I’ll go with him,” she said.

Uncle Iroh smiled. “Good,” he said, looking back and forth between the two.

Zuko’s face heated and he shoved food into his mouth. The last thing he needed was his uncle finding out about this thing with Katara.

* * *

Katara packed her bag, stuffing her crimson robes to the bottom. Now that they were out of hiding, she could once again wear her Water Tribe clothing. She stood up and wiped her hands. They had to get going soon, but she didn’t want to rush Zuko’s goodbye with his uncle. She tied the bag’s opening shut and tossed it up into Appa’s saddle.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Katara jumped and turned around to see Master- no, Grandfather standing behind her with a sly smile peeking through his mustache. “What?” She tilted her head.

Pakku gestured to her necklace. “It may be red, but I’d recognize a betrothal necklace anywhere, Katara,” he said.

Her hand went to her neck, grabbing hold of the coral gem. Her face heated and she looked down at the ground. “No, that’s not what this is,” she said, the words choked as she tried desperately to keep from making eye contact with her new grandfather.

Pakku crossed his arms. “Oh really?”

“Really,” Katara said.

The old man chuckled softly and pat Katara on the shoulder. Leaning over, he whispered quietly to her. “Then you had better tell the Prince that, because he’s as smitten with you as I was with your Grandmother,” he said.

Katara’s face heated even more, and by now she figured she looked as red as the necklace. Pakku wished her luck and then rejoined the rest of the old men. Katara watched him go, praying to the spirits that he wasn’t going to immediately write to her grandmother with this. The necklace didn’t mean anything! It was just a gift. She and Zuko weren’t… It was a Northern tradition and Grandfather Pakku was just being ridiculous. Besides, once Zuko was Fire Lord things would be different. Their paths weren’t going to stay intertwined forever.

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, Katara turned to the rest of the group as they prepared to mount a giant eel-hound. She walked over as Sokka finished strapping his sword to his back.

“Sokka,” she started. Her brother looked up. There was a sadness in his eyes, probably the same that was in her own. “Be safe,” she said, pulling her big brother into a hug.

He squeezed her so tight she could barely breathe. “You, too,” he replied.

She didn’t want to let go. Her eyes stung with tears, but a few deep breaths later she forced them away. There wasn’t time to cry, and they’d see each other again. She pulled back, hand still holding her brother by the arms. “You come back to the Fire Nation as soon as you’ve won, okay?”

Sokka nodded. “As long as you promise to kick Azula’s butt,” he said, pointing sternly at her as he took a step back and pulled himself out of her grasp.

“I will,” she replied. He climbed the eel-hound and did one last check before setting the beast into motion. Katara hugged herself as her brother, Toph, Suki, and Haru disappeared over the hills.

Once they were out of sight, she returned to Appa. Climbing onto his head and taking the reins, she called out to Zuko. “We’d better get going,” she said.

The prince looked up from his conversation with the General. Whatever they were discussing, it had Zuko looking rather embarrassed. He nodded and then bade his uncle a quick farewell before joining her on Appa.

“Good luck,” General Iroh said. “Hopefully we will see each other again soon.”

“Yip yip,” Katara shouted, launching Appa up into the sky. They flew in silence for several minutes, climbing up into the clouds. Once they had leveled out, Zuko lowered himself from the saddle to join her on Appa’s head. She glanced at him over her shoulder, his face still written with discomfort. “What were you and your uncle talking about?” she asked.

Zuko opened his mouth, but nothing came out for a second as he stuttered. “Nothing- it was nothing. Just something about what happens after I beat Azula,” he said.

“You mean after _we_ beat Azula,” she corrected.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “We. Right.”

There was something he wasn’t saying and it worried her. Still, whatever it was they would have each other’s backs. They would win. They had to win.

The air grew hot and dry as the comet approached. The sky changed from it’s pale blue to a burning red and orange. She prayed that Aang made it back safely from whatever journey he’d been on. She prayed that he wouldn’t fail.

As the comet came into view over the horizon, they began their descent into the Fire Nation capital. Zuko took the reins and guided Appa to a courtyard. As they drew close, Katara saw Azula kneeling at one end, Fire Sages flanking her.

Appa landed and Zuko leapt to the ground. “You’re not going to become Fire Lord today. I am,” he said. Katara followed, stepping up beside him as Azula laughed.

“You’re hilarious.” Azula stood, a crooked and crazy smile gracing her face as she continued to laugh.

Katara clenched her fists. “And you’re going down,” she said through gritted teeth. She made to step forward, but Zuko’s outstretched arm held her back. She looked over to him and he shook his head ever so slightly.

He had a plan. Katara realized what was about to happen and her heart raced.

“You want to be Fire Lord? Fine.” Azula stood, shrugging off the opulent robe she wore. “Let’s settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!”

Katara’s blood froze. No, no, no!

“You’re on,” Zuko replied, his voice eerily calm.

Katara tugged on his sleeve, turning him to face her. “You can’t do this, Zuko,” she whispered. _I don’t want you to_. “She knows she can’t take us both, so she’s trying to separate us.”

Zuko looked up at his sister. “I can take her this time. There’s something off about her. I can’t explain it, but she’s slipping,” he replied. His tone was sharp. He exhaled quietly, his chest lowering as his face softened for a moment. He looked Katara in the eye. “And this way, no one else has to get hurt.”

Katara wanted to scream. She didn’t come all this way to just sit on the sidelines! She opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted.

“Quit chatting with your girlfriend and face me, brother,” Azula shouted.

Katara closed her mouth and nodded. She turned, waving Appa off and resigning herself to a corner of the courtyard behind Zuko. She wrung her hands as he stepped into position. Looking over to Azula, Katara did have to agree that something was different about the Princess. She looked almost wild. It was a stark contrast to the deadly calm and clean cuts that Katara remembered from previous encounters. Perhaps Zuko was right. Perhaps this would play to their advantage.

Azula struck the first blow, a massive plume of blue flame erupting from her hands. Zuko countered equally. The heat from their fire was oppressive, and Katara’s skin was immediately covered in beads of sweat. As terrifying as the scene before her was, it was also oddly beautiful. And were Zuko not literally fighting for his life, she might have even enjoyed it.

The flames grew higher and spread further, lighting buildings, including a part of the palace behind Azula, on fire. Katara was tempted to use her water to put them out, but a little voice in the back of her head told her that it wouldn’t be wise to interfere. Azula was now clearly unhinged, and while Zuko was holding his own, the last thing Katara wanted to do was distract him.

One well-timed strike and Azula stumbled to the ground. Katara’s heart lifted and she took half a step forward before remembering that an Agni Kai didn’t just end here.

“No lightning today?” Zuko shouted as Azula pulled herself to her feet

No, why was he taunting her? Katara wanted to shout—to tell him to stop and just finish this.

“I’ll show you lightning,” Azula snarled. With a few strokes, she summoned the crackling sparks.

Katara’s heart raced. Too much more of this and she’d have to help, tradition be damned. Zuko could redirect lightning, but this much? He’d never actually done it before with real lightning.

Azula struck, but instead of Zuko, she aimed for Katara. In the split second as the blue sparks hurtled through the air, Zuko threw himself in the way. Katara stood there, frozen in terror as he fell. No, this wasn’t fair! His body crumpled to the ground and twitched.

“Zuko!” Katara raced forward. She had to get to him before Azula did.

Katara only got a few feet before more lightning struck the ground in front of her. Azula was cackling again as she stumbled forward, shooting searing blue flames towards Katara. She jumped out of the way. Perhaps the Agni Kai was over, but the battle wasn’t. She pulled the water from the canals along the sides of the courtyard and took her stance.

“I’d really rather our family physician look after Zu-Zu if you don’t mind,” Azula shouted as she hurtled more flame towards Katara.

Normally the water would have provided enough of a shield, but the comet’s strength was more than Katara could handle. She ran back into the columns surrounding the courtyard and hid behind one, hot flames passing just inches from her on either side. An outright battle wouldn’t go well, she realized. As good of a waterbender as she was, she couldn’t compete with a comet.

Katara stood, careful to not let herself come out from behind the pillar. More lightning came hurtling through the air, destroying Katara’s pillar. She made a dash for the next one, and then the one after that. Azula chased her until nearly every pillar along that side had been destroyed. Katara came out of hiding and pulled more water from the canals so she could skate to the other end of the courtyard. If she couldn’t be stronger, she’d be faster.

Not fast enough, because blue flames melted the ice beneath Katara’s feet and sent her stumbling into the pillars again. She landed hard on a metal grate. As she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, she realized that just under the grate was more water. Water that Azula couldn’t see. An idea came to Katara as she scrambled up to her feet and grabbed a length of chain that was coiled and hung on one of the outer pillars.

As Katara took hold of the chain, Azula stepped up. “There you are, you filthy peasant,” she spat. The princess swung her arm, the first hint of fire on her fingertips.

Katara struck. With a heave, she brought the water beneath their feet surging upwards and froze it. Azula was caught in the ice, staring angrily at Katara as she processed what had just happened. She didn’t have long. Azula could melt the ice with her firebending in no time at all if she tried. Katara melted the ice that encased her body and began working, maneuvering through the large block to wrap Azula’s wrists behind her back and tying them to the grate below. No amount of firebending could get her out of that.

When she finished the knot, Katara let the water down. Azula gasped for air and screamed, tugging at the chains. They held, and Katara considered that a win.

Zuko. Katara turned to the prince as he lay motionless in the courtyard. She prayed to every spirit she knew that he wasn’t dead. It had been a lot of lightning, and she didn’t have any more spirit water. There was no bringing him back if he was gone.

She ran over to him, skidding to a halt on her knees beside him. She rolled his body over to see a large scar, much like the one on Aang’s back, on Zuko’s lower chest. It hadn’t hit his heart directly, but it was certainly close. She took water from her flask and placed her hands over the wound. Zuko’s chest rose and fell faintly as he groaned at the water’s contact. Tears welled up in Katara’s eyes. He was _alive_. She held the healing water to him for a few seconds, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

His eyes finally opened. “Thank you, Katara,” he whispered weakly.

Katara pulled her hands away, dropping the water. Tears rolled down her cheeks and something between a laugh and a sob escaped her. “Zuko,” she started, helping him to sit up. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. “I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.”


	14. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what day it was, okay? Time is an illusion. Also I'm sorry for what you're about to read.

The second the battle was over and he was on his feet, albeit heavily supported by Katara, Zuko was at once surrounded by the Fire Sages and the royal guard. She lifted his arm around her shoulders so that she could get a better grip as the soldiers approached.

“Take Azula to a cell. Keep her bound and gagged for now,” he said to the captain. Katara wasn’t surprised by the order. It’s what had to be done. His sister, even without the comet, was dangerous.

“Yes, Prince Zuko,” the captain replied. He bowed and led a group of soldiers to the volatile princess, who was writhing and spitting fire. It was their problem now.

Katara helped Zuko towards the palace, the Fire Sages leading the way.

“Come, we will take you somewhere to lay down and rest,” one of the sages said. He whispered to another, saying something about a physician, and a pair split off, running for a different building.

Zuko stumbled onto the bed, Katara wincing as he fell onto the sheets gracelessly. Had Azula shot him directly he might’ve been able to redirect it. Maybe. But leaping in front of a moving bolt wasn’t exactly conducive to focused bending. She only wished that she’d been able to attend to him sooner.

A physician appeared at her side and said something about bandages. It all blurred together, because the only thing she cared about in that moment was getting more water and continuing to heal the wound as much as she could.

Faint light worked its way through cracks in the curtains, illuminating little dust particles floating in the air. Katara stirred as Zuko moved next to her. She’d been by his side working on him for hours. Eventually, she had to sleep. The guards offered her another room, but she insisted that she stay by his side in case of anything. She opened one eye a sliver and watched as Zuko trudged over to the window and pulled back the curtain a few inches, letting in a solid beam of sunlight. It was bright, and he covered his eyes for a moment.

She slipped out of the bed and joined him at the window. “You’re awake,” Katara said, her hand gently touching his back.

He looked over his shoulder and rubbed his eyes again. “How long was I asleep?” he asked.

“Just a day,” she replied. She opened up the curtains further and then pulled him back towards the bed. “Come, I need to change your bandages. And it wouldn’t hurt to do a little bit more healing.

Zuko followed, his breath sounding more and more labored with every step. “Katara, I’m fine,” he said.

It was a lie and she knew it. “Sit down,” she ordered.

He obliged and waited as she unwrapped the bandage. When the last of the bandages fall away, he looked down at his chest. An angry red welt, much like the one that was on his face, now graced his chest just below the sternum. He shut his eyes again, taking in a ragged breath.

“It’s okay, Zuko,” she whispered as she began her healing. “I’m right here.”

Once she had re-wrapped him in new bandages, he stood up again. “I need to speak to the Fire Sages, the guards, anyone. I need to know what’s going on,” he said.

She nodded and helped him slide on a robe. He tied it up enough that the bandage didn’t show. “I need to speak with the war council,” he said to the guards posted outside.

They led Zuko and Katara to the throne room, where the generals and other military leaders still in the Fire Nation were gathered around a table. As soon as they saw Zuko’s entrance, they bowed.

“Generals,” Zuko greeted, nodding his head as he stepped up to the table. Katara was right behind him. She was worried he’d stumble or fall. It was still very soon after the injury. “I want the immediate release of all war prisoners. Fire Nation troops are to withdraw from the Earth Kingdom and return here. My sister is to remain imprisoned until after my coronation. She will then be moved to a more secure location where she can be cared for away from the capital.”

Her father would be one of the released prisoners. Perhaps he had been taken to the Boiling Rock after Suki had been freed. He’d be close, then. The thought gave Katara hope.

“And your father, Prince Zuko?”

Zuko looked up at the general, brow creased. “My father is dead, General,” he replied. “The Avatar has brought balance to the world or we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

The general faltered and looked to the others around the table. “No, Prince Zuko,” he started in a wavering voice.

“What?” Katara said, stepping up to Zuko’s side. “Aang won-”

“But he did not kill Fire Lord Ozai,” the general said, interrupting her.

Zuko took a deep breath and Katara watched as he quietly composed himself. “What do you mean, he didn’t kill my father?”

Another general cleared his throat and spoke. “We’re not exactly sure _what_ the avatar did, but he seems to have taken away your father’s bending. He’s rendered him… harmless.”

Took away his bending? Was such a thing even possible? Zuko looked to Katara and all she could do was shrug. Whatever had happened, it seemed to have worked for Aang and the rest of the world. “Fine,” Zuko sighed. “Then I want my father brought back here and imprisoned.”

“He’s already on his way. He’s being escorted by the Avatar and others,” the general said.

Others. Katara hoped he meant Sokka and Toph and the rest.

A letter addressed to Katara arrived the day after Zuko woke. It was from Sokka, telling her that he was alive and well, as were Toph, Suki, and Haru, and that they were on their way to the Fire Nation. Katara barely got through the first few lines before she broke down crying. Sokka was safe. They were all safe. She thanked the spirits and kept reading. The letter confirmed what the generals had said. Aang did some crazy avatar magic, as Sokka put it, and took away Ozai’s bending. If all went well, they’d be at the capital in a couple of days.

Those two days seemed like years to Katara. Zuko spent much of the time either sleeping or speaking with the generals. There was so much to do in the wake of the war and he hadn’t even been crowned yet. When he did have a few spare moments, she insisted that he let her work on him. The more healing she could do, the faster he’d be back to normal. Well, close to normal. The way he looked at the scar on his chest didn’t escape her notice. She wished she could do more.

When Sokka and the others did finally arrive, Katara was at the front gate of the palace, ready to greet them.

“Sokka!” she cried, running into her brother’s arms. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“Hey, what about us?” Toph said, crossing her arms.

Katara pulled back and stepped up to Toph, hugging her. “I’m glad to see you, too.”

“Gross, get off of me,” Toph said, wriggling out of Katara’s grasp.

“Wait, where’s Zuko?” Sokka said, interrupting the struggle. “Why isn’t he here?”

Katara let go of Toph and turned back to her brother. “He was injured during his battle with Azula,” she said. There was a collective panic, and she rushed to amend her statement. “He’s okay, I’ve been working on him. He’s with the generals right now, sorting out the return of power to the Earth Kingdom government.”

Sokka made a face, and Katara had to agree with the sentiment. It didn’t sound fun at all. “Well in that case where’s the food? I’m ready to eat my own weight,” he said.

Katara smiled, shaking her head at her brother’s predictability. She waved her hand, beckoning them to follow. The servants laid out a massive spread for them. Sokka followed through on his statement, immediately inhaling two heaping plates of food.

“Zuko decided to wait for you all to return before he was coronated,” Katara said, trying to start conversation. Everything felt so… different. They were sitting in the Fire Lord’s palace eating what probably qualified as a feast. The war was over and for the first time in a year they weren’t racing to save the world. She turned to Aang, who had been oddly quiet so far. “He wanted you to be present, Aang,” she continued. “Not everyone is happy that he’s taking the throne and he thinks that with you there, he’ll be better accepted.”

“Sure,” Aang said, not looking up from his food.

Katara frowned, and went back to her plate. After the meal, everyone wandered off. “Aang, can I talk to you?” The young avatar sat back down, the same hollow look still on his face. “Is everything okay?”

Aang sat up straighter, head tilted. “Yeah, why?” he asked.

She shrugged. “You seem quiet. I know you didn’t kill Ozai, but you look like you did.”

Aang slumped again. “I feel… empty,” he said. “For the last year my only job has been to defeat the Fire Lord and bring peace. Now that I have, I don’t know what to do.”

Oh. He didn’t have a life or a home to return to. She had always imagined that when this was all over, she would go back and rebuild the Southern Pole. She’d build a great city for her people and be reunited with Dad and Gran-Gran and they’d be a family again. Aang didn’t have that.

She took a deep breath and scooted over, closing the couple of seats between them. She put a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing. “You’ve got plenty of time, Aang. We’ll stay here for the coronation and then maybe you could come back to the South Pole with Sokka and I. We could use your help rebuilding.”

Aang looked over at her with the first truly happy look she’d seen on him in weeks. “That would be nice, Katara,” he said.

The day of Zuko’s coronation came. In preparation, Zuko ordered the royal tailor to make new clothes for Aang and the others, Katara included. For her, the tailor had sewn a beautiful blue robe in Water Tribe fashion.

With a few spare minutes before the ceremony, Katara figured she could squeeze in a little bit of healing, just to give Zuko some strength for the long day ahead of him. Opening his door, she found him grunting in pain as he pulled on an ornate crimson robe. She quietly shut the door and walked up, taking hold of the robe and helping him into it. He jumped at her first contact, looking over in a brief panic.

“Thanks,” he said, tying off the robe.

She looked over to the bed where three more pieces were laid out. She picked up one and brought it over. “I haven’t seen you in a while,” she said, trying to sound casual.

Zuko looked down, avoiding her. “I’ve been busy,” he said.

Katara frowned and put her hands on her hips. “I know.” Returning to the bed, she grabbed the next piece and brought it over. “Once you’re crowned you’ll be even busier. I just want to make sure we have a chance to say goodbye.”

That seemed to have gotten his attention, because his eyes shot up and he looked at her with sheer panic. “Goodbye?” The crimson cloth in his hands began slipping and he stumbled to keep a hold on it, wincing with the effort. “What do you mean goodbye?”

“Well,” she began. “I figured that now the war is over, I should go home. Dad and Sokka and the other warriors will be leaving tomorrow and I haven’t seen Gran-Gran in nearly a year.”

“Oh.” Zuko’s shoulders fell a fraction of an inch.

Katara stuffed her hands into her sleeves and looked down. “Why, what did you think was going to happen?”

“Uh…” Zuko ran a hand through his loose hair.

“Besides, you’re Fire Lord now. You have your duties, and I have mine. I need to help rebuild my home.” She began wringing her hands in her sleeves. Had he not thought about this?

“What about-”

“Zuko, you have plenty of physicians. I think my healing has done all that it can.”

“Not for that,” he said. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her mouth. He pulled back a few inches and swallowed audibly, looking at her in a way that made her face run hot. “You can stay. Here. With me.”

He had barely shown her any real affection, not like before the battle, in several days. And now this? “Zuko, I don’t know,” she whispered. “Things were different before. It was just us. And now…”

“Now I’m Fire Lord,” he finished. His shoulders fell and he stepped back, wrapping the sash in his hands around his waist. “I understand, Katara.”

She stepped up to him, closing the gap he made and pulling the sash from his hands. “No, that’s not what I meant,” she said. “I care about you a lot, Zuko, but you have a new life now and I just don’t fit into it.”

Zuko gaped for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he appeared to search for words. “I don’t know. You could be- You could stay here as an ambassador from the Water Tribe.”

A laugh burst from her. “Ambassador? And then what? I can’t simply stay here forever as your girlfriend.”

Zuko groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. A knock came at the door and Katara stepped back as it opened. The Fire Sages were waiting for him. Everyone was waiting for him. She handed the sash back and left without a word. She returned to her room and opened a small wooden box next to the bed. Reaching behind her neck, she unclasped the red pendant around her neck and dropped it into the box. In its place, she pulled out her mother’s necklace and put it on.

Katara stood with the other members of the Water Tribe at the coronation, her father on her right and Sokka on his other side. Aang was up with Zuko, being the Avatar. He didn’t look like a little boy anymore. Perhaps it was the new robes, bright yellow and orange in color, that stood out. He looked more like the old masters in the murals she’d seen at the air temples. All he was missing was the long white beard.

“Katara, is everything alright?” Hakoda asked.

The throne room had been filled with long tables upon which more food than Katara could imagine possible was laid out. She and the other members of their little group were in the seats of honor up on the dias.

“I’m fine,” she muttered, pushing her food around the plate. “I’m tired, and I want to go home.” She glanced up at her father and he nodded.

“We’re leaving tomorrow. Prince- I mean, Fire Lord Zuko was kind enough to give us a small ship and crew for the journey,” Hakoda said.

Katara hummed and then bit down into a piece of fish. It was the only thing she could stomach right now.

As soon as the feast began to die down, she excused herself. Returning to her room, Katara began to pack her things. They’d be leaving at dawn, which was now only a few hours away. Zuko wouldn’t have time to bid them farewell at the dock. She didn’t think she could stand to see him again after what happened before the coronation. When she came to the little wooden box by the bed, she opened it and stared at the necklace he had given her. It was pretty, but she couldn’t keep it. She had her mother’s necklace. Closing the box, she slung her bag over her shoulder and left for the ship.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings and dances* what can I say except you're welcome? :D
> 
> thank you all so, so much for the love you've given this fic over the last few months. it was a joy to write and I've loved reading all of your comments. I sincerely hope that you enjoy this final chapter. I don't know when I'll write more zutara, but it will happen eventually. (let's face it, I'll be hard pressed to top this!) for now, thank you again and happy reading!

“Katara! What a pleasant surprise this is,” Iroh said, wide smile peeking through his beard.

Katara bowed in the Fire Nation style. “General Iroh,” she replied. “I’m glad to see you are well.”

The old man pulled her into a hug. “Please, call me Iroh,” he insisted.

She nodded and stepped back. The Jasmine Dragon looked just the same as it had all those years ago. How many was it? Five? Six? Ba Sing Se hadn’t changed at all, even after the events of the comet.

“What brings you to this lovely city?” he asked as he poured a cup of tea and gestured for her to sit at one of the tables.

She obliged, taking a small sip. Iroh really did make the best tea. She put the cup down as he sat across from her. “I’m here to visit Suki,” she said.

Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors had come to the city to help the Earth King settle back into power. With the Dai Li having betrayed the Earth Kingdom, they weren’t exactly fit to guard the king anymore. After training a new batch of Kyoshi Warriors to build a new guard, most of the original girls had returned to the island. Suki and Ty Lee stayed, the former as the head of the Warriors here in the city.

Iroh nodded. “She is one of my best customers.” He quietly stroked his beard and she took another sip of tea. “How goes the Southern Tribe? I heard your father was named chief, congratulations. I have not had the privilege of visiting since the end of the war.”

The Southern Tribe was… different. In a better way, sure, but it was different. Grandfather Pakku and the other Northerners had already begun to build up a new city in place of the little village, bringing the scattered remnants of the Tribe together. It was home, but it didn’t feel like home. Katara shrugged and looked down at her tea. “We finished rebuilding in the spring. It looks a lot like the Northern Tribe now, I guess.” No one really remembered what the Southern Tribe had looked like before the war.

“Everything is so different now,” she continued. Suki was here, Toph was back in Gaoling teaching metalbending, and Sokka had fit in easily at their father’s right hand back home. She looked back up to Iroh. There was something akin to sly twinkle in his eyes.

“I think you will find your place if you remain open to all possibilities,” he said.

Well that was unhelpful. Didn’t Toph once say that he gave really great advice? Katara finished her tea and stood. “It was good to see you again, Iroh.” She bowed. “I should head back to the palace. Suki and I are attending a dinner tonight.”

Iroh bowed in return, waving farewell, and Katara ambled back to the palace. Suki had secured Katara an invitation to the dinner the Earth King was holding tonight. It was some political function, Suki didn’t specify anything beyond that.

“There you are!” Suki cried as Katara closed the door to her friend’s apartment. The warrior was wrapping Ty Lee’s long braid up into a bun. “Hurry up and get dressed, I need to do your hair when I’m finished here.”

“Hey, Katara,” Ty Lee said, waving at the waterbender through the mirror.

Katara waved back. “Hey,” she replied. She retreated to the spare bedroom to don her nicer robe, the two warriors whispering and giggling as she left the room. It was still weird to think that Ty Lee was their friend. Katara slipped on the blue silk robe and tied it off with a white sash to match. At the South Pole their finery was made of fur. But here, in the midst of summer, those furs would’ve stifled Katara. So when Suki wrote in her letter that there might be fancy dinners, Katara refashioned the robe she’d worn at Fire Lord Zuko’s coronation to something that fit again. It’s not like she’d had more than one or two occasions to use something this nice. And after all, she’d shot up a good few inches since then.

She emerged from the bedroom and took the now empty seat in front of the mirror.

“Brush,” Suki said, prompting Ty Lee to hand over the tool. “I’m thinking we do something simple,” she mused as the brush tugged at the little knots in Katara’s hair.

“Maybe a braid?” Ty Lee offered, gathering Katara’s hair back.

“No, we should leave it mostly down.”

“Good point. Perhaps a couple small ones over her shoulders?” Ty Lee took a clump of Katara’s hair and brought it forward over her shoulder. “That looks more Water Tribe, right?”

Suki nodded and handed back the brush. Each girl took a side and began braiding. Why in the world they were so obsessed with Katara’s hair, she couldn’t fathom. When they finished, they tied each braid off with a small white ribbon.

“It’s perfect!” Ty Lee cried, standing back and clapping

Katara looked in the mirror now that the two were out of the way. It did look a bit Water Tribe. And they’d done a good job. “Thanks,” she said, gently stroking one of the braids.

Suki held out a hand and pulled Katara up from the chair. “Come on, it’s time to go. We want to get there early.”

Katara followed her friends to a great dining hall. Suki and Ty Lee sat to the left of the table’s head, Katara by their side. The seat to the King’s right was supposedly for the guest of honor. The girls sat down, Ty Lee and Suki whispering and giggling again.

The deep hum of a gong filled the room as the grand doors opened. King Kuei entered, flanked by his attendants. Everyone stood and bowed as he passed. As he approached the table, he gave a small smile and nod to Katara, which she returned. The King took his place and stood. Now came the guest of honor. The gong rang again and this time the doors revealed a party dressed in crimson robes led by a tall figure wearing a golden flame in his topknot.

_Zuko_. Katara’s blood froze and her mouth hung open just a little. Suki hadn’t said that Zuko was the guest of honor. Nor had Iroh mentioned anything about his nephew being here in the city. The Fire Lord stepped up to the table, bowed to King Kuei, and then took his seat to the King’s right. She looked over to Suki and Ty Lee, who were watching her with giddy fascination.

“Welcome, Fire Lord Zuko,” Kuei said. “I believe you know the leaders of the Kyoshi Warriors here in Ba Sing Se, Suki and Ty Lee, as well as Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Zuko nodded to each in turn, his face betraying nothing. He looked so different now. He’d lost the last bit of youth in his face, having grown leaner and taller. His hair was longer, too. She bowed in return and then sat down, staring intently at her plate.

Six years. It had been six years as of next month since she’d last seen Zuko. They never said a proper goodbye. They hadn’t said anything to each other after their argument at his coronation. She knew that he and Sokka had written back and forth a few times, and Aang had gone to the Fire Nation on more than one occasion. But around her, no one talked about him beyond superficial references. They all knew how much that day had hurt her.

“How is the reconstruction going?” Kuei asked.

His question snapped Katara out of her panicked thoughts. She looked up, now realizing her plate had been filled with steaming food. Everyone else had already dug in. She cleared her throat and picked up the chopsticks. “It’s going well, Your Highness. We finished the construction earlier this year,” she replied before filling her mouth with food.

“That’s good to hear,” Zuko said, his face still uncompromisingly neutral.

Katara returned her stare to her food, the table’s conversation passing through her without comprehension. When the meal finished and the two monarchs stood to exit, Katara found her feet barely able to hold her own weight. When the doors closed and Zuko was gone, she turned to Suki and Ty Lee. “I- I need to go,” she muttered. She wiped her hands with the napkin and then tossed it onto the table before strutting out. She made it a few hallways back towards Suki’s apartment before her legs gave out and she leaned up against a wall.

For a moment, Katara felt like a teenager again. The memories of her and Zuko rushed back, splitting her heart in two. She’d buried those feelings deep, deep down after leaving the Fire Nation. But seeing him again… She questioned if she’d made the right choice. Of course she did, didn’t she? Then why did it still hurt so much?

“Master Katara.”

She looked up to see a young man, one of Zuko’s attendants, standing a few feet away. He bowed, and she stood up straight again, pushing herself off the wall. She swallowed back whatever fear and emotional turmoil she felt and nodded.

“The Fire Lord has requested your presence,” he said. “Come with me, please.”

Katara nodded again and followed. She smoothed out her robe as they walked and prayed to the spirits that she could hold herself together through whatever was about to happen.

They came to a surprisingly humble set of doors and the attendant knocked. The doors opened to reveal an equally humble room. Along the opposite wall, great windows were wide open to let in what little cool breeze could be found in the night air. Zuko sat on a cushion on one side of a little table.

“Your Highness.” The attendant bowed and then stepped aside to usher Katara forward.

Zuko stood and with a small wave of his hand, the others in the room bowed and departed. He gestured to the little table, upon which there was a steaming pot of tea and two cups. “Would you like some tea?” he asked.

Katara swallowed the lump in her throat and bowed. “I would be honored, Your Highness,” she said, her voice quiet and strained.

He smiled that same goofy smile that she remembered from years ago and sat down again. “Please, we are friends, Katara.”

Friends? Their last conversation was a heated argument six years ago. Generally that didn’t make people friends. She took a seat on the cushion opposite him and waited as he poured her tea. She immediately picked it up and took a sip, her tongue burning from the scalding liquid.

“How are you?”

Katara looked up to see him staring right at her. He wore simpler robes, no longer in his official attire, and his hair hung loose. She opened her mouth, searching for words. “I’m well.” She paused. “Thank you.” Another sip of tea. “And you?”

Zuko took a sip from his own cup and nodded. “I am well,” he replied.

They sat in silence for a minute and Katara drank the rest of her tea for lack of anything else to do. What could she say? She set down the cup and stood. “Thank you for the tea, Zuko.” She bowed again and walked to the door.

“Katara, wait,” Zuko said, his hand taking hold of her by the elbow. She stopped and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he continued.

Wait, what? She turned, brow creased. “What?”

Zuko looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “For what happened.”

“Zuko, you have no reason-”

“I do,” he said, his voice firmer as he looked back up. “I didn’t think about what you wanted. Your home is important to you and I was being selfish.”

That wasn’t what she expected to hear. She exhaled softly and hugged herself. “I’m sorry, too,” she whispered. “I shouldn’t have left like that. We were both selfish.”

They stood in silence for a moment. “I miss you,” he said. There was hurt in his eyes, like his very spirit was bared for her to see. It was kind of hurt that was in her heart.

She knew how to fix the hurt they both felt. Without warning, she reached out and took hold of either side of his face, pulling him forward to close the distance between them and kissed him. It wasn’t as awkward now that she was nearly his height. He was warm and tasted sweet, just as she remembered. His hands settled on her waist, holding her close. When they finally broke free of the kiss, she pressed her forehead to his. “I missed you, too,” she whispered.

They stood in their embrace, Katara breathing deeply as a warm happiness settled in her chest.

Zuko pulled back gently taking her hands in his and freeing himself from her grasp. “Wait here,” he said. He walked into one of the other rooms and appeared again moments later with something hidden in his closed fist. He stepped up, only inches between them again. He took a deep breath and then took one of her hands. “Would you do me the honor of accepting this?”

He turned her palm upwards and placed in it a necklace. The same necklace he’d made for her years ago. She stared at it, her chest so tight that breath wouldn’t come.

“I realized the only way for you to stay was- I mean- I know that it’s a Northern Tradition-” He stumbled over his words and she looked up to see complete terror and embarrassment on his face. Some things never changed. He scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks now bright red as he looked away.

“Zuko, I…” She couldn’t find words. The necklace weighed a ton in her hand. She closed her fingers around the warm gem. Reaching behind her neck, she undid the clasp on her mother’s necklace and slipped it into a pocket.

“Even if you say no, I want you to have it. It’s yours,” he said hurriedly, his body now slowly turning away from her.

Katara reached up to gently turn Zuko’s face back towards her. “Hey, are you going to put this on me or not?”


End file.
